Mas allá de lo humano Camino a lo sobre natural
by meikita.kiara
Summary: Ella era una chica normal. Hasta que un día descubre que su alma carga con gran y oscuro pasado. Undertaker carga con la culpa y trata de ayudarla, pero Sebastian y el conde Ciel Phantomhive no hacen mas que hundirla en la oscuridad. El amor que siente por el demonio la dominan, haciendo que afloren los mas oscuros deseos de su alma sedienta de muerte.
1. Ese Mayordomo, Conociendo

Hola! Primero que nada los personajes no son míos, son de Yana Toboso :c

Tratare de actualizar todos los fines de semana, disfrútenlo!

Sera un SebastianXOCXUndertaker 3

* * *

A estas alturas todo era totalmente confuso. De un momento para otro se encontraba corriendo por las calles de Londres, por las vestimentas y la forma de hablar se encontraba cerca del año 1880. Un grupo de 4 hombres la perseguían con palos y cuchillos. Se acababa de arrancar de una pequeña pocilga que les servía como celda, donde tenían a más mujeres y niñas.

— ¡Detente ahí mujerzuela! – Grito uno de los hombres que la seguían, agitando en su mano un gran palo de madera, con la otra mano se limpiaba la nariz por donde corría sangre por el golpe que ella le había dado.

Gritaba pidiendo ayuda por las calles, pero la gente solo la miraba de reojo sin hacer nada por socorrerla, aun viendo la desesperación y las lagrimas en el rostro de la joven. La túnica blanca que llevaba esta toda llena de polvo y como le llegaba más debajo de las rodillas le impedía correr con facilidad.

Al doblar por una esquina el sonido del golpeteo de las patas de un caballo llamo su atención, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida para esquivar al gran animal que arrastraba un gran carruaje negro con bordes rojos. Cayó al suelo y cubrió con sus delgados brazos su rostro, tratando de evitar las patas del caballo que relinchaba asustado. Apretó los ojos con fuerza y espero lo peor, prefería morir aplastada por un caballo que ser secuestrada nuevamente por esos tipos. Pero nada de eso paso, los relinchidos del caballo pararon y la dulce voz de un hombre la llamo.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, my lady?- Ella abrió los ojos y se encontró con un bello rostro adornado por una sonrisa dulce y unos ojos carmesís. - ¿Se puede poner de pie? – Esta vez el atractivo hombre le tendió la mano.

— Sii…Gracias - Susurro con voz temblorosa, apretando con confianza la mano del hombre, quien sorprendido solo volvió a sonreír.

— ¿Pasa algo Sebastián? - La voz de un niño se escucho por el lado de un carruaje. Una pequeña cabeza con cabellos azulados se asomo por la puerta de este. El joven con bello color de ojos miro la escena con curiosidad, se acomodo el cabello dejando a la vista un parche sobre su ojo derecho.

— No se preocupe joven amo. Afortunadamente el incidente no paso a mayores.- Respondió Sebastián mientras ayudaba a poner de pie a la joven y se inclinaba ligeramente en dirección al niño.

— Entonces no demores tanto, hay trabajo que hacer. – Ordeno el joven bajando del carruaje y acercándose al hombre alto.

— Tu mascota casi me mata, enano. Deberías ser un poco más amable, como tu hermano mayor. – Replico la joven la joven mientras se sacudía el polvo de la túnica blanca. Ambos caballeros la miraron sorprendidos por la descortesía en sus palabras. Vio como el pequeño niño fruncía el ceño y sonrió. – Lo lamento, ha sido un mal día.

— No es mi hermano mayor. – Se quejo el pequeño mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba con enojo al a Sebastián quien reía disimuladamente. – Es mi mayordomo y tú eres una mujer vulgar.

— Oh! Siento haberte confundido como su hermano, no me guardes rencor guapo. – Dijo la muchacha mirando a Sebastián. Este sonrió aun mas viendo que su joven amo se ponía rojo de rabia.

— ¿Cómo te llamas mujer? – Pregunto el joven aun enfadado.

— Y se supone que la vulgar soy yo. Es más cortes presentarse y luego preguntar el nombre de la otra persona. – Replico la joven mirándose las uñas con una sonrisa.

— Espero disculpe la descortesía de mi joven amo, my lady.- Respondió Sebastián tomando una de las manos de la joven he inclinándose levemente para besar el dorso de esta. – Es solo un pequeño niño. – Finalizo sonriendo con burla.

— ¡ Allí está la mujer¡ ¡ A por ella¡ - Grito el hombre que aun sangraba por la nariz.

La joven asustada se escondió detrás de Sebastián, tomando con fuerza una de sus brazos para sentirse más segura.

— ¿Pasa algo con la señorita? – Pregunto Sebastián a los hombres.

— Ella es nuestra ¡Entréguenla! – Grito un hombre alto con nariz puntiaguda.

— ¡Claro que no! – Respondió la mujer enfadada, aun escondiéndose tras el mayordomo. - ¡No te pertenezco ni a ti ni a los idiotas esos!

— ¡Claro que si gatita, pagamos mucho por ti! – Grito el tipo de nariz sangrante.

— ¿¡Que te crees que soy imbécil!? ¡No puedes ir comprando a las personas, animal! ¡Yo si soy bien arisca imbécil, trata de tocarme de nuevo y te termino de romper la nariz! – Grito ella enfadada tratando de acercarse a golpear a los tipos, pero fue detenida por Sebastián.

— La…señorita tiene razón. – Intervino el niño mirando a los hombres con una sonrisa cínica.

— ¿¡Tu quien eres niño!? – Pregunto un hombre robusto.

— Soy el conde Ciel Phantomhive – Se presento el muchacho mientras se apoyaba en su bastón negro.

— ¿¡ El…El perro guardián de la reina!? – Pregunto tembloroso el hombre que aun sangraba de la nariz. Cuando trato de dar la vuelta y correr Sebastián apareció frente a él y lo detuvo tirándolo al suelo.

— Creo joven amo, que ya resolvimos la inquietud de la reina. – Dijo Sebastián con una sonrisa mientras noqueaba a los demás hombres.

— Aun no. – Respondió Ciel dándose la vuelta para subir al carruaje. – Encárgate de que esos hombres lleguen a prisión y rescata a las demás mujeres. Es una orden.

— Yes, My Lord. – Le respondió el mayordomo inclinándose levemente.

— My lady. – Llamo Ciel a la Joven que miraba sorprendida como el mayordomo cargaba a los 4 hombres. Se voltio y miro al joven que le tendía la mano para ayudarla a subir al carruaje. – Como agradecimiento por la ayuda, déjeme acompañarla. – Pidió con amabilidad el conde.

— Mi nombre es Kiara. – Respondió la joven tomando la mano del joven conde y sentándose en el suave cojín que cubría el sillón del carruaje.

— Debo admitir que fue un placer conocerla, me ahorró el trabajo de buscar cadáveres. – Dijo el conde mientras cerraba la puerta del carruaje y golpeaba levemente el techo con el bastón para indicar la partida.

— ¿Por qué tienes un parche en el ojo? – Pregunto Kiara ignorando totalmente las palabras del conde.

— Estoy tratando de ser de ser amable, al menos ponme atención. – Se quejo cerrando los ojos enfadado.

— ¿Eras un pirata? ¿Corriste con tijeras y te tropezaste?- Pregunto Kiara mientras subía sus pies al sofá de enfrente, justo al lado del conde.

— ¿Escuchas a la gente cuando te hablan?- Pregunto el conde sobando con una mano su frente, tratando de calmarse.

— A veces. Casi nunca en realidad. – Respondió jovialmente mientras levantaba los hombros.- ¿Dónde me llevas?

— Te llevare a mi mansión, ahí contactaremos a tu familia. – Respondió el pequeño conde mirando a través de la ventanilla.

— Ahh…Gracias Ciel .- Le susurro mientras acerca su mano y despeinaba el suave cabello del conde.

— No te tomes tantas confianzas. – Dijo Ciel quitando con brusquedad la mano de la joven, pero con un suave sonrojo en las mejillas. – No soy un niño.

— No lo hice por que seas un niño. Así le hago a mi perro cuando se porta bien. – Se burlo con un brillo pícaro en sus ojos negros.

— Esto gano por tratar de ser buena persona.- Refunfuño Ciel mientras escuchaba la carcajada de la joven.

El carruaje se detuvo frente a una gran mansión de bella estructura. Estaba rodeada de un hermoso jardín lleno de muchos tipos de flores, rosas y arboles. La puerta del carruaje se abrió desde fuera y la mano de Sebastián apareció por un costado mientras la miraba con una sonrisa.

— My lady – Llamo el mayordomo indicándole que tomara su mano para bajar.

— ¿Cómo llegaste acá tan rápido?- Pregunto ella asombrada mientras tomaba su mano.

— Está por llegar la hora del té de la tarde – Le respondió mientras le sonreía - Tenía que tener todo listo antes de su llegada.

— Kiara, ve a darte un baño. – Le ordeno a la muchacha mientras entraba a la mansión – Sebastián te enseñara tu habitación, Maylene llévale un vestido. – Indico mientras miraba a una muchacha vestida de maid con anteojos y coletas. Ella asintió rápidamente y fue a cumplir la orden.

— Lady Kiara, acompáñeme por favor. – Pidió amablemente el mayordomo mientras le indicaba el camino por las escaleras.

Kiara lo siguió en silencio, mientras miraba la hermosa decoración de los pasillos de la mansión. Cuadros, fotos, esculturas, jarrones y ventanas que llegaban al techo, todo de una excelente calidad.

— ¿Dónde están los padres de Ciel? – Pregunto al ver un cuadro de Ciel de pequeño con dos personas adultas.

— Los padres del joven amo murieron hace unos años. – Le respondió Sebastián con una sonrisa y un brillo extraño en los ojos.- Pido por favor que tenga cuidado con esa tema.

— Lo siento, tendré cuidado – Respondió rápidamente bajando la cabeza con tristeza.

— Esta será su habitación my lady. – Indico Sebastián mientras se detenía a abrir unas de las tantas puertas del interminable pasillo.- La puerta que esta frente a la cama es el baño, se puede bañar con tranquilidad, nadie vendrá a interrumpirla.

Kiara entro sorprendía a la habitación. Era mucho más grande que el living y cocina de su casa. Un hermoso tono morado con detalles dorados adornaban las paredes, las cortinas y la gran cama King eran de un hermoso color lila con rosado, las grandes ventanas dejaban filtrar el hermoso color del atardecer que le daba a la hermosa habitación una visión más de ensueño.

— Muchas gracias Sebastián. – Respondió Kiara con una gran sonrisa mientras se ponía de puntillas y dejaba un rápido beso en la mejilla del mayordomo.

El mayordomo se inclino sonriendo y se retiro de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él. Miro nuevamente la habitación y se dirigió al baño. Una gran bañera llena de agua caliente estaba en una esquina del cuarto, al lado de esta se encontraba un hermoso sofá azul rey de dos personas, un mueble que iba desde el sofá hasta el otro extremo de la habitación decorado de un hermoso lavamanos de piedra, el retrete se encontraba frente al lavamanos ¡Hasta la tasa del baño era hermoso!

Sonrió maravillada y se quito la horrenda prenda que la cubría, se soltó su largo cabello negro que le llegaba más debajo de las caberas y se metió al agua. El exquisito placer del agua tibia la hiso suspirar, se hundió por completo en la tina dejando que el agua limpiara todo su cuerpo.

Estos últimos días habían sido un caos para ella y se encontraba totalmente agotada. Agradecería un poco de comida y luego dormiría toda la noche.

Froto con la esponja sus pierna tratando de no lastimar sus moretones que los hombre habían provocado horas atrás, pero por más que reviso ya no había marca alguna en su piel. Se lavo rápidamente el cabello y lo envolvió en una toalla para salir de la bañera y poder vestirse.

Cuando salió del baño totalmente envuelta en toallas, se fijo en un hermoso vestido rosado que se encontraba sobre la cama. Se acerco a tomarlo cuando se percato de la presencia de la muchacha de coletas, que miraba hacia la pared, evitando mirar su cuerpo semidesnudo.

— Hola. Te llamas Meylene ¿Cierto? – Pregunto Kiara con amabilidad mientras tocaba suavemente su hombro.

— Siii…sii señorita invitada. – Respondió con voz temblorosa sin voltear.

— ¿Me podrías ayudar a poner el vestido? En verdad no tengo idea de cómo se hace.- Pidió la joven sonrojada. – Tranquila, puedes mirar sin vergüenza.

La joven de coletas se acerco a ella y le ayudo a poner cada parte del complicado vestido, el corsé, la ropa interior y las ligas. Cuando ya termino de arreglar los pliegues del vestido le ayudo a cepillar su largo cabello.

— Señorita invitada, su cabello es muy largo – Le dijo asombrada por el abundante cabello negro. – Si quiere puedo tomárselo en un moño.

— No te preocupes, ya me acostumbre a tenerlo suelto.- Le respondió Kiara mientras movía su cabello son las manos para que se secara más rápido. – Muchas gracias por todo - Se acerco a la muchacha de coletas y beso ambas mejillas, dejándola sonrojada y temblorosa.

— Es un placer…se..señorita invitada. – La sonrojada joven se dirigió a la puerta y abrió. – El joven amo la espera.

Siguió a Meylene por la mansión hasta la planta baja, donde al lado de la escalera había una puerta que llevaba a un hermosa biblioteca con hermosos tonos azules oscuros. Entro con cuidado a la habitación donde se encontraba el pequeño conde sentado tras un escritorio de hermoso color caoba, tomando una humeante taza de té.

— Te hablare sin rodeos. – Dijo Ciel captando su atención para que dejara de mirar los grandes estantes de libros. – Revise los archivos de las mujeres que se habían dado por desaparecías. Pero tu nombre no sale. ¿Me mentiste? – Le pregunto mientras dejaba la taza de té sobre el escritorio y la miraba con seriedad.

— Claro que, no suelo mentir. – Le respondió la joven mientras se sentaba en unos de los sofás celestes frente al escritorio y tomaba unas hermosas galletas sobre la pequeña mesa.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? – Pregunto sin rodeos el joven conde mientras recibía un pedazo de pastel que Sebastián le ofrecía.

— Kiara Bascur. – Volvió a responde la joven con una sonrisa.

— Tu edad.

— Eso no suelo responderlo muchas veces. – Se burlo Kiara mientras comía más galletas. – Pero viendo la situación te lo diré. Tengo 22 años, nació el 28 de Julio de 1992.- Vio como Ciel y Sebastián abrían los ojos sorprendidos, se miraron sin decir nada

— No seas absurda. – Le reclamo Ciel golpeando el escritorio con sus palmas mientras se ponía de pie. – Eso no es posible.

— ¡Claro que lo es! – Grito Kiara mientras se ponía de pie y se acercaba al conde para mirarlo a la cara.- ¿Cómo? ¡No lo sé! ¡Lo único que sé es que un día estaba caminando tranquila por las calles de Santiago en el año 2015 y de la nada me encontraba acá! ¡Es una pocilga con más mujeres muriendo de a poco! ¡Luego ya estaba corriendo por esta mugre cuidad tratando de seguir con vida! ¡Luchando para mantenerme cuerda! – Se acerco más al conde y lo tomo por la ropa mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. - ¿! Estas tratando de decir que todo lo que pase es absurdo!? Pues déjame decirte que te equivocas niño. – Le grito mientras lo soltaba con brusquedad dejando sentado sobre la mullida silla de escritorio.

— Sebastián. – Llamo el conde mientras se arreglaba la ropa. - ¿Es eso posible?

— Escuche de varias personas que decían venir del futuro. – Respondió el mayordomo mientras le tendía un pequeño pañuelo blanco a Kiara para limpiarse las lágrimas. – Pero nunca vi a uno en persona.

Kiara se volvió a sentar en el sofá e intento flexionar sus piernas para apoyar su cabeza en las rodillas, pero el grueso vestido se lo impidió.

— ¡Estúpido vestido! ¡Estúpida edad victoriana! ¡Estúpida sensibilidad premenstrual!- Grito Kiara mientras se quitaba el vestido a jalones, quedando solo con el corsé y la ropa interior.

— My Lady – La regaño Sebastián, ella solo lo miro con el ceño fruncido. – No creo que sea apropiado vestir así. No sé cómo se vestirán en su época, pero estando acá tendrá que acostumbrarse a estos vestidos.

— Dame unos pantalones y no me quejare más. Lo juro. – Le respondió la joven mientras movía sus piernas con libertad.

— Podemos ir donde Undertaker. – Propuso el conde ignorando el berrinche de la joven. – Tal vez el tenga algo de información sobre casos así. – Se levanto de su asiento y suspiro mirando con el ceño fruncido el vestido tirado en el suelo. – Dale de tu ropa y prepara el carruaje, Sebastián. – Le ordeno al mayordomo mientras salía del despacho.

— Con permiso my Lady. – Dijo Sebastián mientras se sacaba su frac y la envolvía en el para luego tomarla en sus brazos. – Seria descortés de mi parte que otro sirviente la viera en estas fachas.

El mayordomo camino con la joven mujer en sus brazos por la mansión, bajando unas oscuras escaleras que lo llevaban a su habitación. Cuando llego, abrió la puerta con una mano y dejo a Kiara en el suelo. En la habitación era todo gris, una cama pequeña, un closet de dos puertas, un espejo y un pequeño escritorio.

— Tu habitación me contagia la alegría. - Murmuro Kiara mientras se sentaba en la cama.

— ¿Todas las mujeres de su época tienden a ser tan parlanchinas y de palabras tan liberales?- Pregunto Sebastián mientras buscaba algo de ropa en su closet y la dejaba a los pies de la cama.

— La vida nos dio este carácter. Pocas veces nos quedamos calladas. – Le explico ella con una sonrisa triste. – La mayoría de los hombres de mi época quieren mantener manipuladas a las mujeres, las acosas por las calles, las golpean y las obligan a hacer cosas que no quieren. Por eso nosotras tuvimos la necesidad de alzar la voz, de quejarnos y replicar por las cosas que no nos parecían justas, como el sueldo del trabajo, las oportunidades, hasta los derechos humanos. No somos el sexo débil y tenemos que dejarlo claro.

— Espero que no le moleste usar mi ropa.- Le dijo mientras le indicaba que se pusiera de pie. – La arreglare para que no le quede grande. Mientras cuénteme más de su vida. Claro, si no le molesta.- Pidió mientras daba unas puntadas para ajustar la ropa.

— Para nada. – Rio Kiara, pensando que ya era obvio que le gustaba hablar. - ¿Qué quieres saber? – Sebastián dudo un poco y sacando algo más de ropa le respondió en un susurro cerca de su oído, causándole un pequeño escalofríos.

— A que se dedicaba. Como son los tiempo allá. – Pidió mientras seguía dando puntadas con la aguja y el hilo.

— Estaba estudiando pedagogía en matemáticas y estadísticas en la universidad.- Estiro los brazos para que Sebastián le pusiera la camisa que ya había quedado terminada rápidamente. – Supongo que los tiempos son casi los mismos, la diferencia es que a la gente de allá no le da vergüenza hacer cosas malas, al contrario, las presumen con orgullo. Las catástrofes naturales azotan al mundo y no hay ayuda alguna por parte de los líderes que solo se mueven por el dinero. – Espeto con rabia mientras dejaba que Sebastián pusiera los pantalones.

— ¿La justicia no hace nada?- Pregunto mientras abotonaba una pequeña chaqueta.

— La justicia también se mueve por el dinero, al menos la mayoría. – Respondió sonrojada por la cercanía del mayordomo.

— Qué mundo tan cruel. – Murmuro Sebastián mientras tomaba una de sus manos y la llevaba a su rostro para deslizarla por su mejilla.

— Lo es. Una pequeña mujer inocente como yo estaba perdida e indefensa. – Respondió Kiara mientras acariciaba con más confianza la tersa piel del mayordomo, quien la miraba sonriendo. – Muchas gracias por todo. Me quedo todo perfecto.

— De nada my Lady. – Se inclino y esta vez llevo la mano de Kiara a sus labios para besarla.- ¿Qué clase de mayordomo seria si no pudiera vestir a los invitados?

Salieron de la habitación con las manos aun juntas, llegaron al salón y Sebastián recién la soltó para poder abrir la puerta, la cual cerró detrás de él, dejando a la joven y al conde solos en el salón.

— La ropa me quedo perfecto. – Dijo Kiara mientras se volvía a sentar en el sofá.- Pero dime. ¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo? No creo que tanta amabilidad sea gratis.

Ciel la miro con seriedad mientras dejaba los papeles que estaba leyendo en el escritorio. Soltó un suspiro y la miro con una sonrisa.

— Supongo que no tiene caso mentirte. – Dijo el joven Lord mientras apoyaba su mentón en la palma de su mano y cerraba los ojos.- Me causa curiosidad tu llegada. Quiero saber cómo fuiste a dar acá, de dónde vienes y si tus conocimientos del futuro me son útiles para mis planes. – Bario los ojos cuando sintió la puerta abrirse, dejando ver a Sebastián con su gabardina negra puesta, indicando que ya está listo el carruaje. - Tú no tienes donde quedarte y yo tengo muchas habitaciones. Creo que es un trato justo.

— En pocas palabras.- Interrumpió la joven. – Nos vamos a utilizar mutuamente para nuestros propios fines. Me das acceso a tu mansión para poder investigar como vine a dar acá y yo te doy conocimientos sobre el futuro.

Sebastián rio disimuladamente poniendo su mano derecha sobre sus labios para acallar la carcajada que quería salir ante las palabras de la joven y el ceño fruncido de su joven amo.

— A lo que mi joven amo se refiere my lady, es a ayudarse mutuamente. – Le explico el mayordomo aun riéndose.

— La ayuda se da desinteresa mente. – Aclaro la muchacha. – Lo que el pequeñín quiere es sacar provecho de su ´´generosidad´´.- Movió sus manos haciendo un par de comillas en el aire.- Seamos claros. No le pongamos títulos lindos a esta sociedad. – Le sonrió a ambos y se volvió a recostar en el sofá.

— Como sea. – Respondió el conde con fastidio mientras se ponía un abrigo un sombrero. - ¿Aceptas?

— ¿Trabajare de empleada? – Pregunto preocupada.- Por que créeme, soy un asco en todo eso. Además me gusta descansar - Aclaro risueña, sin pisca de vergüenza.

— Viendo cómo te comportas no creo que puedas pasar desapercibida.- Murmuro el conde con una mano en su mentón. – Podría inventar que eres un familiar lejano.

— Recuerde que hace unos meses le llego una carta informando que un primo lejano de su padre había muerto. – Le recordó el mayordomo.- Podría decir que se trata de su prima lejana.

— Es una buena idea.- Respondió el conde, conforme con la idea de su mayordomo.- Podría dar una fiesta para presentarla a la sociedad

— ¡Me apunto el bailoteo!- Exclamo Kiara levantando la mano entusiasmada.

— Por ahora es mejor ir donde Undertaker.- Respondió el joven conde mientras salía del estudio dirigiéndose al carruaje.

— ¿Algo que saber sobre ese tío lejano?- Pregunto mientras seguía a los dos caballeros hacia el carruaje.

— Nada fuera de lo común, era un hombre cualquiera. – Respondió Ciel subiendo al carruaje con ayuda de Sebastián

— ¿Era familiar de tu padre? – Tomo la mano de Sebastián y se subió, sentándose frente al conde.

— Si…- Espero que Sebastián se subiera al carruaje y dio la orden de partir al chofer.

— ¿Quién es Undertaker? ¿Por qué vamos a verlo?

— Tus preguntas me marean ¿Podrías callarte? – Se quejo el conde cerrando los ojos con fastidio.

— Que genio…No me gusta vivir en la ignorancia.- Le respondió ofendida.- Además me aburro estando callada, no me gusta el silencio.

— Vas a tener que aprender a disfrutar los silencios. - Le respondió el conde con voz seria.

Pasaron alrededor de 15 minutos antes de que llegaran a su destino. Kiara iba desesperada por hablar, pero no quería seguir molestando al joven conde, así que se dedicaba a resoplar de vez en cuando y a apoyarse sobre Sebastián quien iba sentado a su lado, aguantando a duras pena la risa al ver la cara de fastidio de su amo.

— Ya puede terminar de sufrir my lady. Llegamos.- Anuncio Sebastián totalmente divertido mientras se bajaba del carruaje y ayudaba a bajar a los dos jóvenes dentro.

Kiara, quien iba a dar un grito de júbilo, se quedo totalmente sorprendida por la tétrica tienda. La alegría se quedo en nada y un escalofrió la recorrió antes de entrar.

— Bienvenido conde, mayordomo.- Saludo una voz temblorosa y rasposa, con un tono juguetón casi aterrador. - ¡Oh! Veo que trajeron a una damita con ustedes. Siempre me gusto como se ven las mujeres con pantalones, lástima que no los usen mucho ju ~ ju~ ju~.- Rio la extraña voz. Al fondo de la tienda unas cuentas velas empezaron a iluminar la delgada figura de un hombre vestido totalmente de negro, con un gran sombrero del mismo color y un cabello plateado más abajo de las caberas, incluso más largo que el de ella, su flequillo cubría hasta la mitad de su rostro, dejando solo a la vista sus labrios, parte de su nariz y una cicatriz que cursaba de derecha a izquierda su rostro de forma diagonal. Era un hombre totalmente atrayente y familiar, pero de una forma escalofriante y tenebrosa, como una sombra que siempre la acompañaba.- Dime pequeño saltamontes ¿Cómo te llamas?- Le pregunto mientras dejaba el candelabro con las velas sobre un mesón y se acercaba a ella para tomar sus manos.

— Kiara…- Le respondió ella totalmente atraída por la familiaridad del sujeto. – ¿Puedo tocar tu cabello?

— Solo por un momento, no quiero que te enamores de mi ju~ ju~- Rio mientras cubría su boca con su mano que estaba escondida dentro su gran abrigo.

— Undertaker.- Lo llamo el pequeño conde captando la atención del extraño hombre.- ¿Encuentras algo raro en esta mujer?

— Bueno je~ je~ me ha tocado mucho as que el cabello.- Rio viendo como la joven se abrazaba a él y metía sus manos por debajo de tu abrigo.- Posee un aroma a muerte mucho mas grande que tú y tu mayordomo.

— ¿Olor ha muerto? Pero me bañe recién.- Se quejo la muchacha ofendida mientras se colocaba el sombrero de Undertaker

— My lady, dijo a muerte, no ha muerto.- Le corrigió Sebastián con una sonrisa amable.

— ¿Eso significa que me voy a morir? – Pregunto asustada mientras se abrazaba a Undertaker.

— Je~ je~ No lo creo pequeña saltamontes. Generalmente cuando una persona tiene este aroma a muerte, nosotros los shinigamis ya estamos evaluando su vida. – Le aclaro mientras con un brazo le rodeaba para abrazarla y le picaba una mejilla con su mano libre. – Y no veo a ninguno cerca de usted je~ je~ Tratare de investigar sobre usted, permítame saber su nombre y fecha de nacimiento.

— Kiara Bascur. Nací el 28 de Julio en el año 1992. Actualmente tengo 22 años.- Murmuro escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del extraño hombre. Este abrió los ojos sorprendido, sus manos temblaron un poco antes de abrazar con total firmeza el frágil cuerpo de la joven. Estallo en una gran carcajada aun abrazando a la joven, sin querer soltarla.

— JA JA JA~ Pero que divertido. – Respondió calmándose. –Una alma viajera. Eso explica su aroma a muerte, mi pequeña saltamontes je~ je~ je~

— Explícate. – Le ordeno el conde, mientras se sentaba sobre un ataúd.

— Lo más probable conde, es que este hermoso saltamontes se encontrara a punto de morir. Pero el shinigami que debía evaluar su muerte, decidió muy tarde que ella merecía seguir viviendo.- Explico Undertaker, dejando salir de la prisión de sus brazos a la pálida joven. – Cuando pasa eso, generalmente el alma se pierde, puede vagar siendo un fantasma o busca la manera de volver a la vida, reencarnando años más adelante. Este es el primer caso que veo donde el alma viaja con cuerpo y todo hasta el pesado. Sin duda muy interesante je~ je~

— Por eso el aroma a muerte quedo grabado en su cuerpo.- Murmuro Sebastián pensativo. – Tengo entendido que esas personas suelen vivir el doble que las personas normales.

— ¡Claro! Sus almas piden a gritos que le devuelvan los años que le quitaron je~ je~ Viven hasta que sus cuerpo se pudren je~ je~

— Ahora que lo mencionas.- Murmuro Kiara totalmente pálida, tomando la mano que le ofrecía Sebastián para sentarse al lado del conde.- Recuerdo que un automóvil me arroyo, tenía sangre por todos lados y muchos personas mirándome. No lo recuerdo muy bien, son imágenes borrosas.

— Eso significa que moriste en aquella ocasión, pequeña saltamontes.- Respondió Undertaker acariciando la mejilla de la joven.

— ¿No podre volver?- Pregunto con un hilo de voz.

— Me temo que no preciosa.- Le respondió Undertaker, pero esta vez con un tono serio y neutral.

— Me temo que tendrás que acostumbrarte a usar esos estúpidos vestidos. – Se burlo el conde, ganándose una mirada de color verdoso llena de ira.- Serás una Phantomhive por mucho tiempo.

* * *

Espero les gustara! Agreguen a favoritos y dejen comentarios!

Mas adelante les iré pidiendo ideas, empezara desde el 3er o 4to capitulo.

No se olviden de comentar. Muchas gracias :)

Atten Meiko :3


	2. Ese mayordomo, Respondiendo

Hola! Acá estoy de nuevo :3

Agradezco con todo mi corazón a las personas que dejaron comentarios, me siguieron y dieron favorito, les un hijo a cada una de ellas :3

En este capitulo tratare de explicar como Kiara llego y que tiene que ver Undertaker en todo, pero recuerden, recién el comienzo de todo o,..,o

Se tocara una canción en medio de la historia, les dejo el nombre de la canción **cold Rain de 4Minute** *-* busquenla en youtube :3

ADVERTENCIA: Contenido para adulto mayor responsable. Leer bajo la presencia de un adulto)?

Tiene sexo explicito, agradecería a la buena persona que me enseñe como cambiar de categoría y me explicara en que categoría debería ponerla (Si es que es necesario cambiarlo). Soy nueva en esto :3

Disfrútenlo!

Ah, los personajes no son míos. Son de Yana Toboso u.u

* * *

Anteriormente...

— _Lo más probable conde, es que este hermoso saltamontes se encontrara a punto de morir. Pero el shinigami que debía evaluar su muerte, decidió muy tarde que ella merecía seguir viviendo.- Explico Undertaker, dejando salir de la prisión de sus brazos a la pálida joven. – Cuando pasa eso, generalmente el alma se pierde, puede vagar siendo un fantasma o busca la manera de volver a la vida, reencarnando años más adelante. Este es el primer caso que veo donde el alma viaja con cuerpo y todo hasta el pesado. Sin duda muy interesante je~ je~_

— _Por eso el aroma a muerte quedo grabado en su cuerpo.- Murmuro Sebastián pensativo. – Tengo entendido que esas personas suelen vivir el doble que las personas normales._

— _¡Claro! Sus almas piden a gritos que le devuelvan los años que le quitaron je~ je~ Viven hasta que sus cuerpo se pudren je~ je~_

— _Ahora que lo mencionas.- Murmuro Kiara totalmente pálida, tomando la mano que le ofrecía Sebastián para sentarse al lado del conde.- Recuerdo que un automóvil me arroyo, tenía sangre por todos lados y muchos personas mirándome. No lo recuerdo muy bien, son imágenes borrosas._

— _Eso significa que moriste en aquella ocasión, pequeña saltamontes.- Respondió Undertaker acariciando la mejilla de la joven. _

— _¿No podre volver?- Pregunto con un hilo de voz._

— _Me temo que no preciosa.- Le respondió Undertaker, pero esta vez con un tono serio y neutral. _

— _Me temo que tendrás que acostumbrarte a usar esos estúpidos vestidos. – Se burlo el conde, ganándose una mirada de color verdoso llena de ira.- Serás una Phantomhive por mucho tiempo._

**Ese mayordomo, Respondiendo**

Se encontraban cenando en la mansión Phantomhive. Sebastián presentaba sus deliciosos platillos de forma elegante mientras los colocaba frente a los jóvenes sentados a la mesa, Kiara maravillada los contemplaba con los ojos iluminados.

— Espero que los disfruten.- Dijo el guapo mayordomo inclinándose levemente.

— Seguro que sí. Se ve exquisito. – Alago Kiara mientras comía feliz de la vida. – Aun no entiendo porque Undertaker no pudo venir a comer con nosotros, fue muy amable. – Se quejo mientras comía.

— Ese tipo me da escalofríos.- Le respondió Ciel mientras comía con el ceño fruncido, sin siquiera mirar a la joven.

— ¡Pero si es un amor! Fue muy amable conmigo y es cálido, huele bien, es blandito…- Fue interrumpido por el conde, mientras Sebastián reía silenciosamente.

— Tu solo lo quieres usarlo como almohada.- Se quejo el conde aun mas enfadado que antes, dejando de comer para frotarse el puente de su nariz.

— Puede ser. – Rio Kiara jugando con el tenedor. – Es el caso, es que me agrado mucho, mucho…- Murmuro más para sí que para el conde.

— Ya deja de quejarte, llevas menos de un día acá y ya me causaste jaqueca.- Le dijo el conde en un murmuro, tratando de controlar su mal genio. – Vete a dormir. Mañana empezaras con algunas clases. Sebastián se encargara de enseñarte modales, etiqueta, danza y algo más sobre arte. Las dos primeras te hacen falta urgente.- Le dijo levantándose y caminando hacia la puerta.

— Me ofendes cariño.- Rio Kiara mientras ponía una fingida cara triste.- Tome clases de danza desde pequeña, al igual que de música, se tocar piano, violín y guitarra. Además dibujo a carbón. – Respondió con una gran sonrisa satisfecha al ver los rostros de sorpresa.

— Vaya my lady, me sorprende. – Alago Sebastián con una sonrisa.- ¿Le interesaban las artes desde pequeña?

— Algo.- Sin razón alguna comenzó a reír.- En realidad mi madre me hacia tomar clases de lo que sea cuando se daba cuenta de que tenía tiempo libre, creo que no tenía mucha paciencia para tenerme en casa todo el día.

— La entiendo, yo estoy haciendo lo mismo. Eres desquiciante. – Se burlo Ciel.

— Tengo que reconocer que puedo ser algo cargosa, pero es solo porque soy hiper-activa.- Respondió Kiara aun riendo. – Supongo que en lo de etiqueta tengo que aprender algo, siempre he sido bien bestia para esas cosas. – Se levanto de la mesa y se abrazo a Sebastián que se encontraba de pie a un costado del conde.

— ¿Qué manía tienes de abrazarte a las personas?- Pregunto el conde al ver como su mayordomo era estrujado.

— Nunca sabes cuál puede ser tu último abrazo. – Murmuro dando un bostezo.- Tienes que aprovechar hasta el más pequeño momento para amar y recibir amor. Además los abrazos son gratis y nunca se acaban. – Se soltó de Sebastián y corrió a abrazar al pequeño conde. – Buenas noches. – Se despido saliendo del comedor.

Camino por los largos y oscuros pasillos y se dirigió a la habitación que le habían prestado. De noche los pasillos se veían tétricos y más largos, las pinturas y esculturas tomaban un toque sombrío y escalofriante, suponía que las ampolletas aun no se expandían. Le encantaría tener su notebook para poder distraerse un poco.

Llego a su habitación por fin y trato de encontrar las velas para encenderlas, le gustaba la oscuridad pero no al extremo de estar completamente sin visión. Dejo el candelabro prendido cerca de la cama y se recostó boca abajo, tratando de callar los sollozos que amenazaban con salir de sus labios. Nunca fue una persona que lloraba con facilidad, le gustaba estar alegre y su hiperactividad le ayudaba mucho a distraerse cuando estaba triste, pero ahora de verdad necesitaba desahogarse. Todo lo que le estaba pasando era grave, gravísimo y desesperante.

Toda su vida lucho y se esforzó para estudiar y sacar buenas calificaciones. Sus estudios siempre fueron importantes para ella, como cualquier joven criada en el siglo XXI su sueño era ser una profesional universitaria, sacar su titulo y ejercer en la carrera que le apasionaba. ¡Pero ahora todo estaba perdido! ¡Todo el dinero, esfuerzo y tiempo invertido en su futuro se había ido pro el caño! Todo el sacrificio de sus padres por ayudarle a pagar sus estudios, sus noches soñando con ser una mujer independiente, todo, ya no estaba…

Sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, ladeo la cabeza apoyando su mejilla derecha en la almohada y fue ahí que se dio cuenta de la figura oscura que estaba de pie junto a la ventana, mirándola fijamente.

— ¿Necesitas algo Sebastián? – Pregunto con voz apagada mientras limpiaba sus mejillas y se volteaba quedando de espaldas en la cama.

— Solo quería asegurarme que se encontrara en buenas condiciones.- Murmuro el mayordomo con voz lenta mientras se acerba a la cama. – Le recuerdo my lady, que puede pedirme lo que sea.

— Muy amable de tu parte, pero estoy bien. Gracias. – Le respondió con una leve sonrisa.

— No se le da bien mentir.- Rio Sebastián recostándose suavemente al lado de la joven, tomando su rostro húmedo en sus desnudas, manos sin guantes. – Se que está pasando por un momento difícil. Se siente sola y triste.- La voz del mayordomo se torno cautivante, lenta y ronca. Acaricio el rostro de Kiara limpiando las lágrimas que seguían corriendo.

— No sigas Sebastián. No es correcto que…- Trato de alejarse, pero el mayordomo la tomo de la cintura y se posesiono sobre ella, rozando su nariz respingada con la pequeña nariz de Kiara.

— Solo quiero que se sienta bien. Déjeme quitar el dolor que está sintiendo su noble corazón. - Cada murmuro del mayordomo era mas y mas seductor. Sus palabras la hacían temblar e impedían que su cerebro funcionara correctamente. Abrió sus labios para decir algo, mas ningún sonido salió. Estaba totalmente perdida en los ojos del atractivo hombre que se encontraba rozando su cuerpo. – Solo déjate llevar por mí, Kiara. – Murmuro el mayordomo antes de besarla de forma voraz, hambrienta y desesperada.

Ella completamente rendida en el encanto, se dejo llevar abriendo la boca, dejando entrar la venenosa, caliente y húmeda lengua de Sebastián. Las manos del apuesto hombre se movían con delicadeza por las suaves curvas de Kiara, despojándola lentamente de la chaqueta y camisa que le había prestado, dejándola solo en el blanco corsé. Bajo sus labios al níveo cuello de la joven y lo mordió con fervor, dejando leves marcas rojas.

Kiara se armo de valor y tomo al mayordomo por el cabello y lo atrajo nuevamente hacia sus labios, necesitada del exquisito sabor de sus besos. Con dificultad y torpeza quito la pequeña chaqueta y camisa de Sebastián, dejando el camino libre para que sus manos tocaran y rasguñaran la firme y suave piel de la espalda del mayordomo. Termino con el beso cuando su cabeza comenzó a girar y sus oídos comenzaron a pitear. Pero aun así sus manos no se quedaron quitas, ambos se acariciaban y besaban la piel de hombros y pecho. Arqueo su espalda para darle facilidad a Sebastián de quitar el incomodo corsé. Sebastián lanzo sin cuidado el pequeño instrumento que segundos antes torturaba los pequeños pechos de la joven, inclino su rostro y tomo entre sus labios un rosado pezón mientras con sus manos le daba pequeñas caricias al gemelo.

— Sebastián…- Gimió Kiara mientras se arqueaba y jalaba el cabello del mayordomo. Este levanto la mirada y le sonrió de forma coqueta.

— Tu piel es muy suave, Kiara.- Alago el mayordomo bajando sus besos por el plano vientre de la joven. Se detuvo cuando llego al pantalón. – Ya no necesitara este pantalón.- Murmuro de forma ronca mientras lo quitaba junto al exageradamente grande calzón, rozando con las punta de sus dedos la blanca piel de las piernas de Kiara. Se sorprendió al no ver vello púbico y miro a la joven con curiosidad.

— Supongo que aun no está de moda el depilado. – Rió Kiara sonrojada por la atenta mirada a tan intima parte. – Me gusta así por comodidad, no es muy raro en mi tiempo. – Cubrió sus ojos con su brazo, totalmente avergonzada.

— Oh, ya veo. – Musito Sebastián relamiéndose los labios y bajando su cabeza para explorar el lugar recién observado.

— Oh por Dios…- exclamo Kiara separando por instinto sus piernas para darle más lugar a la húmeda lengua del mayordomo para acariciar. Acaricio los hombros de Sebastián agradeciendo el dichoso placer que le otorgaba. Suspiro desconforme cuando la lengua de Sebastián la abandono.

— Realmente deliciosa. – murmuro Sebastián, se puso de rodillas en la cama y quito su pantalón liberando su dura erección. – Tengo algunas dudas. – Susurro inclinándose sobre Kiara para rozar su miembro con los húmedos pliegues. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y sonrió traviesa. Reunió fuerzas y cambio de posiciones, dejando a Sebastián recostado en la cama.

— ¿En serio? - Pregunto al sorprendido mayordomo. Sin darle tiempo de responder, se sentó en sus muslos y se inclino rozando sus labios por el duro miembro del mayordomo.- de hecho, yo también tengo dudas. Sobre algo que Undertaker me dijo antes de salir de su local. – La sonrisa de la joven creció al ver la molestia en el bello rostro de Sebastián.

— ¿De verdad quieres hablar de ese sujeto, AHORA? – Pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

— Solo es una duda, no tomara más de un minutos.- La joven se agacho y lamio la rosada punta de aquel miembro viril.

— ¿Cuál? – Pregunto Sebastián en un jadeo, cerrando los ojos complacido.

— Me dijo que tenía que cuidarme de caer en las garras del demonio.- Volvió a lamer el glande, pero esta vez lo metió en su boca y lo succiono. – Eres un demonio ¿Cierto? – Pregunto mientras masajeaba a lo largo del pene.

— Si … - Susurro Sebastián, totalmente entregado al placer. De un momento a otro, la burbuja de lujuria que lo rodeaba se rompió y abrió los ojos sorprendido. De un rápido movimiento, recostó nuevamente a Kiara en la cama, tomando sus manos por encima de su cabeza inmovilizándola con una de él. – Es usted muy cruel, my lady. Mire que sacarme información en este tipo de situación. La verdad es que si. Soy un demonio.- Le susurro rozando su nariz con la de ella y entrando de golpe al húmedo hueco entre sus piernas, provocando que la joven cerrara los ojos con fuerza y gimiera de forma ahogada.- Debería sentirme avergonzado. Caer en mi propio juego. Pero la sorpresa es mayor. – inclino sus labios y mordió los de ella haciéndola retorcerse bajo su cuerpo, buscando mas ficción es su parte baja. Pero él se encontraba inmóvil, torturándola. - Nunca pensé que una humana me provocaría tanto placer, llegando al punto de nublar mis desarrollados sentidos. En verdad me sorprende, gratamente debo mencionar.

Soltó las manos de la joven y la tomo de la cintura, moviendo se forma lenta dentro de ella, con un ritmo pausado y profundo. Beso su cuello y mordió sus hombros aumentando de a poco la velocidad de las penetraciones. Ella enredo sus piernas por la cintura de Sebastián y apretó con una de sus manos un pálido glúteo, indicándole que se moviera más rápido y profundo. Apoyo su frente junto a la de ella y compartieron el cálido aliento mientras se besaban y miraban directamente a los ojos.

Kiara se aferro con firmeza a la espalda de Sebastián totalmente llevada por el placer de tan deliciosa intromisión. Los movimientos rápidos y profundos del mayordomo la estaban llevando al límite, se arqueo descontroladamente mientras sentía como sus piernas temblaban, enviando una corriente eléctrica que comenzó en su húmedo centro y recorrió toda su columna vertebral, enterrando sus uñas con fuerza en la espalda de Sebastián. Unos movimientos más y Sebastián se derramo dentro de ella, soltando un ronco, sensual y masculino gemido.

Se quedaron quietos un rato, acariciándose y besándose de forma lenta. Totalmente complacidos.

— Tengo la sospecha, de que dormiré profundamente esta noche. – Murmuro Kiara cansada y satisfecha, con una sonrisa tímida en el rostro.

— Descanse, my lady. – Susurro Sebastián, saliendo de ella lentamente y cubriéndola con las cobijas. La observo parpadear cansada y luego solo cerró los ojos, dormida.

Sebastián se levanto de la cama y busco su ropa. Su ceño se encontraba fruncido y su molestia se notaba de lejos. Se vistió rápidamente sin hacer ruido, miro por última vez a Kiara de forma seria y totalmente sombría, sin hacer ruido salió de la habitación, llevándose consigo las velas.

Cuando Kiara despertó, Sebastián no se encontraba en su cuarto. La ropa que había utilizado ayer se encontraba doblaba a los pies de su cama. Se estiro con pereza y se cubrió bien con las cobijas para seguir descansando. Pero sus planes no eran compartidos por la persona que entraba por la puerta, escucho los pasos dirigirse a la ventana para abrir las cortinas, provocando que el radiante sol le llegara directo a los ojos.

— Sé que esta despierta, my lady.- Hablo Sebastián de forma amable mientras la destapaba descaradamente.

— Noo~~ Quiero seguir acostada.- Se quejo volviendo a cubrirse.

— Me temo que no podrá.- Volvió a destaparla, pero esta vez la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo al baño, dejando completamente desnuda en la helada bañera vacía. – El desayuno se servirá en media hora. Dese un baño tibio y baje, el joven amo la espera.

— Ok, Ok, como digas. – Murmuro viendo como el mayordomo le sonreía y salía del baño, cerrando la puerta. Se levanto de la bañera y abrió el grifo de la llave para llenarla con tibia agua.- No dormí casi nada y me duelen las piernas.- susurro para sí, sonrojándose al recordar la actividad de anoche.

Salió de su habitación ya vestida, Sebastián se había encargado de dejar en la cama un ligero vestido que no necesitaba corsé, y ella había dejado su cabello negro suelto. Camino por la mansión rápidamente directo al comedor, sus tripas le exigían comida y estaba segura que si lo les hacía caso, ellas llevadas por la desesperación se comerían entre sí. Entro al comedor y se encontró con Ciel leyendo un gran periódico mientras comía de forma lenta, Sebastián como siempre, se encontraba a un costado del conde.

— ¡Hola! – Saludo emocionada, sonriendo alegremente. Hizo una mueca cuando el conde la ignoro. – Y se supone que la de malos modales soy yo.- Murmuro en tono de burla, mientras le picaba la mejilla al conde cuando paso por el lado de su silla.

— ¿No crees que es muy temprano para molestar?- Pregunto el conde sin despegar la vista del periódico.

— Nunca es muy temprano para molestar.- Rió ella comiendo su desayuno alegremente.

— Sebastián me dijo que ya estas enterada de que es un demonio.- Murmuro el conde, separando por primera vez su mirada de las noticias, doblando el periódico y dejándolo en la mesa. – Esta de más decir que nadie se puede enterar ¿Cierto? - Pregunto mientras jugaba con su tenedor, con la mirada fija en los oscuros ojos de la joven.

— Tranquis hermano. – Respondió Kiara levantando ambas manos de forma juguetona, teniendo claro que lo anterior era una amenaza disfrazada.- Se bien lo que me conviene y lo que no, están de más las amenazas. Además, supongo que ya estoy condenada.- murmuro con un sonrojo. Escucho la risilla de Sebastián y su sonrojo aumento.

— Esta equivocada si cree que por lo de anoche a condenado su alma. – Dijo Sebastián en tono amable. – Aun está a tiempo de redimirse por caer en los brazos de un demonio.

— Te mando a reunir información de ella.- Hablo el conde con los ojos cerrados, notoriamente molesto e incomodo. – Pero te acuestas con ella y eres tu quien término hablando de más. Me sorprendes, no pensé que alguien pudiera controlarte, Sebastián. – Se burlo mirando de reojo a su mayordomo.

— Ya decía yo.- Rió Kiara, totalmente incomoda. – Sabía que por alguna razón habías ido a buscarme. Supongo que al final la que termino aprovechándose fui yo. Lo lamento.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio, Ciel con la vista fija en el periódico, Kiara mirando su plato fijamente, jugando distraída con su comida y Sebastián con la mirada atenta a cada movimiento que ella hacía.

Después de haber acabado de desayunar, salió del comedor y se dedico a conocer la gran mansión. Las bibliotecas eran las que más la complacían, siempre le gusto leer y al verse rodeada de extensas áreas llenas de libros la complacían mucho, maravillándose mientras leía cada título buscando uno que llamara su atención. Los únicos que encontró fueron Romeo y Julieta, Alicia en el país de las maravillas y otros pocos más.

Siguió recorriendo la mansión, curioseando cada rincón, encontrando varias habitaciones vacías. Ya cansada y decidida a volver a su cuarto, encontró a una espaciosa habitación de color rosa pastel, un hermoso y gran piano de cola blanco se encontraban en medio de este, varios instrumentos más adornaban la hermosa habitación y unos cuantos sojas de un rosa más fuerte hacían de esta, una habitación magnifica para ella. Totalmente emocionada, camino al piano dispuesta a tocar un rato. En su tiempo eran pocos los pianos de este tipo, la mayoría ya estaban todos actualizados con la tecnología eléctrica.

Levanto la cubierta de las teclas y acaricio con cuidado las teclas de un bello marfil blanco, tan suaves que parecía que tocaba seda. Comenzó a tocar de forma lenta, llenando la habitación de una dulce y triste melodía, acompañándola con su voz.

(Canción cold Rain de 4Minute, búsquenla :3)

_chakhage saranghan joe nappeun ibyeore apaya aljyo  
sarangeul mollaseo geujeo sarameul mideotjyo  
geu ttatteutan geojitmare jeomjeom deo michyeogatjyo  
ttaemachim biga naerineyo chanbiga naerineyo  
ttururu tturururururururu ttuk ttuk heulleo  
naerineun i bitmureun seulpeumeuro jamgigetjyo  
ttururu tturururururururu ttuk ttuk heulleo  
gaseume maechyeo sori nae uljyo – _Tanto las notas como la voz se fueron apagando lentamente, hasta quedar en silencio.

— Cada vez me sorprende más. Tiene mucho talento.- Dijo Sebastián, de pie a unos metros detrás de ella.

— No te sentí entrar. – Murmuro Kiara mientras se daba vuelta en el asiento, dándole la espalda al piano.

— Esa era la idea. No quería que perdiera la concentración.- Le sonrió de forma amable y se acerco para sentarse al lado de ella, frente al piano para tocar una dulce melodía. – Su voz es muy dulce, pero la note algo triste.

— Supongo que es normal. Todo lo que ha pasado me tiene un tanto complicada.- Le respondió, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él. – Dame unos meses y estaré como nueva. – Cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar por la dulce melodía que Sebastián tocaba. – Sabes, siempre pensé que los demonios serian criaturas feas, mitad chivo y mitad hombre, con grandes cuernos y colas puntiagudas. – Murmuro risueña, sonriendo a un mas al escuchar la suave risa del demonio. – Pero tú eres bastante guapo. Aun que claro, estoy segura de que esta no es tu verdadera forma…- Se quedo en silencio abruptamente y se enderezó, dejando de tocar a Sebastián. Este extrañado, dejo de tocar y la miro preocupado, encontrándose con un pálido rostro.

— ¿Pasa algo? – Estiro su mano para tocarla, pero ella se aparto rápidamente.

— Por favor. Dime que no eres chivo. – Murmuro de forma rápida y atropellada.- Dime que no tuve sexo con un chivo. – Pidió totalmente pálida, mirando con los ojos totalmente abiertos al mayordomo. Esta vez, Sebastián estallo en carcajadas, llevando ambas manos a su estomago para cubrirlo de tan brusca sacudida. Por un momento pensó que Kiara estaba bromeando, pero al ver su rostro pálido, supo que tenía que responder de forma seria.

— No soy un chivo. Puede estar tranquila.- Respondió ya calmado, tomando entre sus manos el rostro -ahora sonrojado- de la joven. Esta en lo correcto al pensar que esta no es mi verdadera apariencia. Pero definitivamente, no soy un chivo. – La vio suspirar exageradamente y no pudo evitar sonreír con ternura. – Tiene usted, una imaginación muy rara. – Murmuro sobre los labios de ella, besándolos suavemente.

— Es un alivio. – Susurro sobre los labios del mayordomo, besándolos de nuevo.- Ya me imaginaba teniendo pequeños bebes chivos. – Rio de forma nerviosa, mientras apartaba el rostro, sonrojada.

— Eso es imposible en muchas formas. Se me es totalmente imposible embarazar una humana, no somos compatibles. – Dijo Sebastián, levantándose del piano y caminando a la puerta de forma seria. – Recuerde que las clases empiezan en unas horas. Le pido por favor, no llegue tarde. – Sin decir más, salió de la habitación, dejando a la joven totalmente muda.

— Vaya, eso fue incomodo.- Murmuro poniéndose de pie para recortarse en uno de los rosados sofás. – Es una lástima. Sus hijos serian hermoso, pero solo lanza aire.

Ya sin ánimos de seguir fisgoneando, se quedo recostada en el sofá, mirando los hermosos diseños que estaban pintados en el techo. Las flores de hermosos colores lo cubrían de tramo a tramo, haciendo resaltar mas el pálido color rosa de las paredes.

Suspiro con cansancio. En verdad, había tenido suerte de que Ciel la recibiera en su mansión. Si no fuera por él, estaría durmiendo en la calle. Aunque sabía que este favor no era gratis, de alguna manera el pequeño conde le haría pagar por su hospedaje. Pero no se quejaba, tenia comida, ropa, techo y abrigo, sin contar al guapo mayordomo que la complacía en todo sentido.

Sabía que lo que menos necesitaba, era enamorarse del mayordomo, así que tenía que plantearse de manera adulta la situación. Ella ya no era una niña, había tenido su primera vez hace bastante, y aunque jamás lo repitió, sabia a lo que iba anoche, no era tonta. Tenía claro que fue todo sin compromiso, lo que menos esperaba era un anillo y una propuesta de matrimonio, sabía de antemano que una relación con el apuesto mayordomo era totalmente imposible. Pero…¿Sería muy tonto desaprovechar estas oportunidades? Ella no quería aprovecharse de la amabilidad de Sebastián, pero tampoco quería andar de tonta y rechazar seguir teniendo sexo con él, porque el hecho de que la este besando cuando quiera, significa que se va a presentar en más de una ocasión. Solo tenía que tener presente una cosa. No enamorarse.

— Muy bien Kiara, solo eso. Sin enamorarse.- Murmuro antes de caer dormida en el cómodo sofá.

Sintió que alguien la mecía lentamente, apretó los ojos y pretendió no sentir nada para seguir durmiendo.

— Señorita, despierte.- Le susurro la inconfundible voz de Sebastián. – Tiene visitas.

— ¿Quién? – Pregunto extrañada. Ella no conocía a nadie más aparte de los que viven en la mansión. A no ser que…

— Undertaker.- Respondió el mayordomo de mala manera.- Esta en el salón.

Kiara se levantó rápidamente y salió corriendo a recibir a su invitado, dejando al demonio con el ceño fruncido. Cuando entro al salón, se lanzo directamente a los brazos del extraño hombre de cabello plateado, ignorando por completo al conde.

— Je~ je~ je~ ¿Cómo estas hoy, pequeña saltamontes? – Pregunto acariciando el largo cabello negro de la joven. Pero aun sin devolverle el abrazo.

— ¡ahora que llegaste, mucho mejor! – Respondió la alegre joven, apretándose más al cuerpo delgado del hombre.

— Por lo que veo. Ya caíste en las garras del demonio.- Murmuro Undertaker con voz apagada. – Desprende un asqueroso aroma a demonio je~ je~ - Esta vez, su voz volvió a ser la misma rasposa y juguetona de siempre.

— ¿En serio? – Pregunto ella asombrada.

— Mi aroma le marcara la piel por un tiempo, my lady. – Respondió el mayordomo que entraba al salón con unas tazas de té y galletas.

— ¿A qué se debe tu visita, Undertaker? – Pregunto el conde, recibiendo una taza de té que su mayordomo le ofrecía.

— Tengo información sobre este hermoso y feliz saltamontes~~- Dijo el shinigami, mientras picaba una mejilla de la joven.

— ¿En serio? ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunto ella totalmente emocionada. ¡Tal vez si podría volver!

— Como dije anteriormente. Eres un alma viajera.- El tono de voz sonó neutra y fría, causando escalofríos en el cuerpo de la joven.- Tu alma nació hace muchos años. – Comenzó explicando. Sus ojos eran cubiertos por su grueso flequillo, apartando su mirada de los presentes. – tenias que haber muerto en 1866, te puedes dar cuenta con eso de lo antigua que es tu alma. El shinigami que tenía que dar tu juicio, dudo. Retrasando así tu muerte, cerrándote la posibilidad de viajar al cielo o al infierno. Arrepentido, el shinigami cuido de tu alma hasta encontrarle un nuevo cuerpo portador. Luego de unos años lo consiguió, te dio un nuevo cuerpo, pero debilitado, sucumbió al decimo día de haber nacido. Nuevamente tu alma se encontró vagando, siempre siendo cuidada por aquel shinigami. – Un silencio reino en la habitación cuando Undertaker tomo aire para seguir hablando.- Una vez más encontró un cuerpo, pero murió antes de ser dado a luz. Esta vez tu alma se perdió, era imposible para aquella persona encontrarte. Desesperado, busco muchas maneras de traerte de vuelta. – Suspiro pesadamente y volteo a ver el rostro de Kiara, encontrándose con sus bellas mejillas bañadas en lágrimas. – Supongo que este fue el resultado. Te trajo en cuerpo y alma.

— ¿Quién es ese shinigami? – Pregunto el conde al ver que la joven no podía pronunciar palabra.

— Soy yo…- Murmuro, sin despegar la vista de la triste mirada de Kiara. – Lamento profundamente todo lo que pasaste. – Tomo entre sus pálidas manos, el pequeño rostro de la joven, limpiando con sus pulgares los caminos de lágrimas y la atraía a él, apretándola en un fuerte abrazo.

— Eso puede ser respuesta a la extraña atracción que tiene por usted, Undertaker. – Dijo Sebastián totalmente serio, mirando expectante la escena.

— Puede ser.- Murmuro el shinigami, sin separarse de la joven. – Mi presencia la siguió desde siempre, en cada momento. Por eso le resulto cómodo y familiar.

— Pero…si antes de venir acá, morí. ¿Por qué vino también mi cuerpo? ¿No debería haber viajado mi alma sola?- Pregunto Kiara, separándose del pecho de Undertaker para tratar de mirarlo a los ojos.

— Cuando un alma adquiere fuerza propia, alcanza un poder sobrenatural. Lo más probable, es que su alma cansada de vagar sin un cuerpo, se aferrara al que ya posee. – Explico Sebastián, ofreciéndole una taza de té.

— Es una opción…-Murmuro Undertaker, acariciando una de las manos de Kiara.

— ¿Existe otra?- Pregunto el conde, mirando fijo al escalofriante hombre. – Responde, Undertaker.

— Supongo que recuerdas el incidente de las muñecas bizarras en el ferry y en la escuela.- Respondió en un susurro. Vio al conde y al mayordomo asentir y continuo.- Esos no eran más que experimentos para darle un cuerpo al alma de Kiara, o más bien, para atraer el alma de Kiara. Todas esas personas asesinadas por las muñecas bizarras, tenían como finalidad encontrar el alma de Kiara y a traerla a su cuerpo, como un grito, llamándola. Lo más probable, es que el llamado provocara que su alma se aferrara a su cuerpo, arrastrándola con todo y recuerdos.

— Grell me comento, que varias de esas almas no fueron recolectadas. – Dijo Sebastián mirando a Undertaker.- Supongo que esas almas fueron a dar en el cuerpo de la señorita. Su fin era buscar un alma, pero también encontraron un cuerpo donde reposar. Eso también explica tanto olor a muerte.

— ¿Tengo almas de otras personas en mi cuerpo? – Pregunto la joven asqueada, mientras se miraba las manos.

— Espero me perdones, pequeña saltamontes. – Le susurro el shinigami, tomándola nuevamente de las mejillas y acercándola a él, esta vez para rozar sus labios con los de ella, pero sin llegar a besarlos.

— No tengo nada que perdonarte. Me cuidaste todo el tiempo. – Le respondió cerrando los ojos, ansiando mas contacto.

— Lo mejor será que la señorita descanse. – Dijo con voz firme Sebastián, separando a Kiara de los brazos del shinigami.- Se puede retirar Undertaker, muchas gracias por la información.

— Je~je~je pero que mal educado tiene a su mayordomo. – Rió el shinigami oscuro, volviendo a su tono habitual de voz, tétrica y rasposa, pero mirando de forma fija y desafiante al mayordomo, este le devolvió la mirada de la misma manera. – Mire que correr de esa manera a los invitados je~je~je

— Basta los dos.- Exclamo el conde enfadado.- Kiara ve a descansar. Sebastián prepara la cena y Undertaker, largo de mi mansión. – Ordeno de forma brusca, levantándose del sofá donde se encontraba.

Sebastián y Kiara obedecieron enseguida. Kiara fue guiada rápidamente por el mayordomo hacia su habitación, sin darle el tiempo para despedirse. En cambio, el shinigami solo se puso de pie y miro seriamente al joven conde.

— Te aconsejo que te cuides joven conde~~- Le murmuro, agachándose a su altura, mirándolo fijamente con sus electrizantes ojos verdes.- Esa mujer es capaz de volver loco a un demonio, supongo que te diste cuenta. Ya lo hizo conmigo, tu mayordomo no durara mucho en caer je~ je~- Rio levemente de forma tétrica, haciendo fruncir el ceño a Ciel.- Pero descuida ~~ Muy pronto vendré por ella. Puede que sea antes de que se descontrole.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Pregunto el conde, tomándolo de la manga al ver que se marchaba.

— Piensa un poco conde~~ - Le respondió ya sin mirarlo.- Ella no es humana del todo, nadie que posea más de un alma es humana. Ella es un no-humano completamente desconocido, las muñecas bizarras no son nada en comparación a ella. No sabemos de lo que pueda ser capaz y hasta donde pueda llegar su extraño poder. Pero ten en cuenta, que ya esta embrujando a tu mayordomo~~

— ¿Piensas que es peligrosa?- Pregunto preocupado.

— No del todo~~- Le respondió dando unos suaves golpes a la cabeza del conde.- Solo hay que mantenerla observada. Así que cuida bien de mi pequeña saltamontes. – Le murmuro antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

Espero les gustara! No se olviden de comentar cualquier queja, duda o idea que tengan.

Y quería pedirles un favor. De verdad me a costado bastante buscar el verdadero nombre de Undertaker, agradecería mucho que alguien me ayudara buscarlo o dieran ideas para invertirle un nombre digno de él.

Muchas gracias! Nos vemos el próximo Fin de semana :)


	3. Ese Mayordomo, mostrandose

**Acá estoy con el tercer capitulo! :D**

**Sobre la ayuda que les pedí por el nombre de Undertaker, tengo entendido (Y me confirmaron algunos comentarios) que él no se llama Adrian Crevan, una fans lo nombro así, pero no es su nombre real. Lo que cual agradezco por que mi ex se llama Adrian y no quería llamarlo así :D**

**Así que tendremos que hacer unas votaciones, les daré unos cuantos nombres y ustedes eligieran cual sera el de nuestro bello shinigami. **

**¿Por que hago esto? Muy fácil, tenia un perro que se llamaba guau guau y un pollito que se llamaba pio pio...u/u**

**Nombres: **

**1-Jack **

**2-Jeff (soy fan de Jeff The Killer)**

**3-Theo (Mi actor Favorito es Theo James, es guaaaapo *¬* Ademas Undertaker tiene cara de Theo xD)**

**4-Paquito el del barrio (Admítanlo, cuando pone cara de loco es un paquito cualquiera...)**

**5- James ( El apellido del papasito actor también sirve como nombre *¬*)**

**Aclaraciones: Uno de los sobre nombres de Kiara para Undertaker sera Grim.**

**¿Por que? Estaba instalando el juego los Sims y sin querer lo instale en ingles, cuando empece a jugar mate a mi Sims por que estaba aburrida y apareció la Parca ´´The Grim Reaper´´ Y me pareció super chulo, luego en unas historias leí que también le decían de esa manera, así que ¿Por que no? xD**

**Agradecimientos:**

****Masha Rue: Muchas gracias por las indicaciones para cambiar de categoría. Yo tambien tengo una debilidad por los peliplatas: Undertaker, Sesshomaru y Kakashi Sensei *¬* ****

****** **AlexaMiddleford-19: Muchas Gracias por leer. Claro que Lizzy estará! ¿Quien mejor que ella para hacer reir un rato a Kiara viendo como molesta al conde? xD ****

********Darien W: Me alegro que te gustara el Capitulo, el fin de todo esto es darles un buen rato a ustedes :) ****

****omg: Me alegro que te gustara! Espero que me sigas hasta el infinito y mas allá! ****

****Daiiki Uchiha: Lamento ser tan cruel, pero solo sufrirás 7 días a la semana XD Me alegro mucho de que te gustara! Espero sigas leyendo y comentando :) ****

****Patata: Me alegro que te gusta. Si, el principio era algo complicado, pero casi todo esta resuelto en el cap 2, ademas mas adelante se irán aclarando las cosas. Aun queda mucha historia! :D ****

**Si tienen mas nombre chulos para nuestro desquiciado Shinigami, díganlo en los comentarios! Sin nada mas que decir, disfruten el capitulo! :D**

**Los personajes son de Yana Toboso.**

* * *

Anteriormente…

— _Te aconsejo que te cuides joven conde~~- Le murmuro, agachándose a su altura, mirándolo fijamente con sus electrizante ojos verdes.- Esa mujer es capaz de volver loco a un demonio, supongo que te diste cuenta. Ya lo hizo conmigo, tu mayordomo no durara mucho en caer je~ je~- Rio levemente de forma tétrica, haciendo fruncir el ceño a Ciel.- Pero descuida ~~ Muy pronto vendré por ella. Puede que sea antes de que se descontrole. _

— _¿A qué te refieres con eso?- Pregunto el conde, tomándolo de la manga al ver que se marchaba._

— _Piensa un poco conde~~ - Le respondió ya sin mirarlo.- Ella no es humana del todo, nadie que posea más de un alma es humana. Ella es un no-humano completamente desconocido, las muñecas bizarras no son nada en comparación a ella. No sabemos de lo que pueda ser capaz y hasta donde pueda llegar su extraño poder. Pero ten en cuenta, que ya esta embrujando a tu mayordomo~~_

— _¿Piensas que es peligrosa?- Pregunto preocupado._

— _No del todo~~- Le respondió dando unos suaves golpes a la cabeza del conde.- Solo hay que vigilarla. Así que cuida bien de mi pequeña saltamontes. – Le murmuro antes de salir de la habitación._

**Ese mayordomo, cambiando**

Habían pasado ya tres meses desde su llegada a la mansión y un poco menos desde la visita de Undertaker. Ciel se había encargado de mantenerla vigilada en la mansión, y por ende le tenia de terminantemente prohibido salir de esta. Pero la tarea se le hacía difícil teniendo en cuenta de que Kiara era híper activa y bastante curiosa.

Las clases con Sebastián iban de maravilla, aprendía rápido y memorizaba todo, hasta que el mayordomo la tocaba más de la cuenta o le robaba uno que otro beso, en esas ocasiones ambos perdían totalmente la concentración.

Más de una vez, se le había escapado datos del futuro, sorprendiendo a ambos caballeros al nivel de querer obligarla a seguir hablando para conocer más detalles.

**-FLASH BACK-**

Kiara se encontraba con la cabeza apoyada en una mesa que habían instalado en el despacho del conde, mientras Sebastián la miraba con el ceño fruncido frente a una pequeña pizarra.

— My lady, ponga atención. Y no recueste su cabeza de esa manera, le dolerá el cuello.- Regaño el mayordomo a la aburrida joven que lloraba de manera teatral.

— ¡Pero me aburro! –Se quejo cruzándose de brazos.- Ya me sé memoria el descubrimiento de América y toda esa aburrida historia.

— Si es así, demuéstralo.- Desafío Ciel a la joven, mirándola con una sonrisa burlona desde su escritorio.

— Ok.- Respondió sonriendo confiada, esa materia era de 5to Básico.- Fue el 12 de Octubre de 1492. Cristóbal Colon, no tenía nada mejor que hacer en un día viernes, así que decidió ir a pedir prestado un gran barco con tripulantes a la reina Isabel. Ella al principio no quería.- Kiara se acomodo en la silla, levantando sus piernas por un lado de esta, mirando a ambos divertida mientras seguía con su relato.- Tú debes entender por qué.- Apunto al conde con el lápiz que tenía en la mano.- Todo eso requería dinero, aparte el nada tonto Colon quería oro y joyas para darle a los nativos cuando encontraran tierra. Claro, todo era suponiendo que encontrara tierra. Al final, todo se decidió en un juego de poker donde la reina perdió y tuvo que costear todo el viaje de aburrido Colon. Fin.- Termino de hablar y no puedo evitar estallar en carcajadas al ver las confundidas caras de los dos hombre presentes.

— Teóricamente sus conocimientos están exactos.- Alago Sebastián con una sonrisa.- Pero de lo que hablo, solo entendí la mitad.

— Esto es ridículo.- Se quejo el conde, viendo como ella aun se retorcía de la risa.- ¿De qué muelle partieron? – Pregunto enojado.

— Si no me equivoco, del puerto andaluz.- Respondió limpiando las lagrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos de tanto reír.

— Es correcto joven amo.- Dijo Sebastián mirando al conde con una sonrisa.

— Miren.- Llamo Kiara a los caballeros.- De verdad se todo eso. El descubrimiento de América, la primera y segunda guerra mundial, la guerra fría…- Iba a seguir hablando pero Ciel se levanto apresuradamente de su cómoda silla y golpeo el escritorio con ambas manos, exaltándola.

— ¿Primera y segunda guerra mundial?- Pregunto el conde totalmente pálido.

— Si.- respondió ella confundida.- La primera fue en el año 1914…- A medida que fue hablando su tono se apago por completo.- ¡ups! Creo que no debí decir eso.-Se cubrió la boca con su mano y sonrió tímidamente.

— Creo que acaba de cometer un error, my lady.- Se burlo Sebastián con una sonrisa.

— Kiara.- Llamo Ciel.- Tienes que decirme que país inicia la guerra, tengo que prevenir a la reina.

— Nop.- Le respondió Kiara mientras se levantaba de la silla y ordenaba los cuadernos que tenia sobre la mesa.- No debí decir eso, no voy a revelar datos futuros y no puedes hacer nada para obligarme. Conozco mis derechos.- Tras decir eso, salió corriendo de la habitación. El Conde la persiguió por 3 días, luego desistió al darse cuenta de que en verdad ella no iba a hablar.

**-END FLAS BACK-**

— ¡Detesto ponerme estas cosas! –Se quejo Kiara tratando de soltar un poco el corsé que la asfixiaba. –No entiendo por qué debo usarlos, tengo pecho plano no se trasluciría nada.

— Es necesario.- Respondió el conde mientras comía una tarta de trufas.- Además, sigo teniendo la esperanza de que el corsé te quite el aire y de que quedes inconsciente por unas horas.

— Eres cruel.- Se defendió ella tirándole una servilleta hecha bolita.- Y si te gustan tanto los corsé, ponte uno tu.

— El joven amo ya uso anteriormente un corsé.- Delato el mayordomo a su joven que amo que enrojecía hasta las orejas.

— ¿En serio? –Exclamo sorprendida mirando al mayordomo, al ver que este asentía con una sonrisa burlona, miro al conde con una sonrisa macabra. –No te creía con eso gustos tan finos Ciel.- Se burlo mientras lo picaba con el dedo.

— ¡Basta los dos! – Se quejo mientras se ponía de pie y entraba a la mansión. –Ya no puedo estar tranquilo en mi propia casa. – Susurro suspirando. Sin lugar a dudas esa mujer era un dolor de cabeza, pero cuando Sebastián le daba pie para burlas, ambos se volvían insoportables.

Ya cansado, el conde se dirigió a su único lugar con paz, su estudio. Ahí podía estudiar tranquilo sin que esa mujer entrara a molestarlo, ya le había asignado una habitación para sus clases, así que el estudio volvía a ser solo suyo. Estuvo un par de horas tranquilo, leyendo y repasando sus estudios, le resultaba increíble que esa mujer tan ruidosa le fuera mejor que a él en la memorización de documentos.

— Joven amo. –Llamo Sebastián entrando con una bandeja donde traía una pequeña carta.-Acaba de llegar una carta de su majestad la Reina.

El joven conde tomo la carta que su mayordomo le ofrecía y la abrió con cuidado.

_Para mi querido niño:_

_¿Cómo has estado? ¿Has comido bien? Espero que así sea, la última vez que te vi te encontrabas muy delgado._

_Últimamente, en las fiestas de la alta sociedad, han ocurrido ciertos incidentes que lastiman y perturban a mi corazón y a mi pueblo. Mujeres jóvenes y llenas de hermosura han desaparecido de los bailes, la mayoría de las jóvenes no tienen más de 25 años. No sabemos para qué vil y cruel propósito, por eso te pido que alivies el corazón de esta vieja. _

_Se despide con cariño. _

_La Reina de Inglaterra._

Ciel termino de leer la carta y la volvió a guardar en el sobre.

— Creo que llego la hora de dar el baile de bienvenida a Kiara.- Murmuro, dándole la carta a Sebastián para que pudiera leerla. – Prepara todo para mañana. Averigua quienes iban a esos bailes y encárgate de invitar a la mayoría.

— ¿Piensa utilizar a Kiara? ¿Está seguro? –Pregunto el mayordomo preocupado.

— Claro que sí. Ella sabe que tendrá que hacerlo.- Le respondió cerrando los ojos.- Kiara es atolondrada pero no tiene nada de tonta, estoy seguro que podrá sacar información valiosa.

— Pero joven amo, ella aun..-Replico nuevamente el mayordomo, siendo interrumpido por su joven amo.

— Deja ya tus celos Sebastián. Tu deber es obedecerme a mí. –Ciel miro a su mayordomo seriamente mientras este se inclinaba y recibía la orden. -¿Donde está ella?

— Esta dormida en mi cuarto.- Respondió el demonio en un leve susurro, volteándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

— No te encariñes mucho Sebastián.-Le dijo el conde antes de que su mayordomo saliera.

— ¿Es una orden? –Pregunto el mayordomo en voz seca.

— Es un consejo. No sabemos cuánto valla a durar su lindura.- Murmuro el conde jugando con su lápiz.

— Lo tendré en mente, joven amo. Si no me necesita más, me retiro.- Se inclino una vez mas y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él.

El demonio camino por los largos pasillos de la mansión hasta llegar a su habitación, esta se encontraba al final de todo. Abrió la puerta despacio, tratando de no despertar a la hermosa huésped que dormía plácidamente en su cama, con solo una sabana cubriendo su desnudes. Su largo cabello negro estaba desparramado sobre la blanca almohada, sus manos se encontraban juntas a un lado de su cabeza, estaba recostada me dio lado, dejando ver una de sus blancas y suaves piernas por un costado de la sabana.

Sonrió con la ternura que antes solo había sentido por los gatos. Esa pequeña y ruidosa mujer provocaba que él perdiera totalmente el control, sin poder evitarlo su mente se desconectaba del mundo y solo pensaba en hacer suya. Si bien es un demonio, nunca pensó que la lujuria llegara a tan nivel como para olvidar por completo todo protocolo de contrato y ética de mayordomo, la necesidad de hacerla suya era incontrolable y lo había hecho de tantas maneras, tan perversas y morbosas que hasta siendo demonio le sorprendían.

Se acerco a ella con cuidado y acaricio su rostro, quitando los pequeños mechones que caían sobre sus ojos. Movió un poco la sabana para cubrir la pierna de la joven y deposito un suave beso en sus labios. La miro nuevamente y frunció el ceño, tenía que controlar lo que sentía y tenía que averiguar que era. Estaba claro que esa mujer no era del todo humana y esa era la razón por la cual tenía un leve control sobre él.

Se levanto de la cama y tomo su abrigo.

— ¿Vas a salir? –Pregunto la adormilada voz de Kiara, mientras se sentaba en la cama, haciendo que la sabana cayera hasta su regazo dejando al aire sus pechos.

— El joven amo me ordeno algo. –Le respondió mientras la empujaba con cuidado para volver a recostarla y cubrirla.

— ¿Demoraras mucho? –Volvió a preguntar, estirando su mano para acariciar el rostro del hermoso demonio.

— No tardare más de una hora. –Le respondió, sentándose en la cama y acariciando el hombro descubierto de la joven, donde unos minutos atrás había mordido en un ataque de placer, ansioso de probar su sangre. Toda marca había desaparecido, dejando su piel tan blanca como antes. –Le recomiendo que siga descansando, my lady.

— Me gusta más cuando me llamas por mi nombre. –Dijo la joven sonriendo sonrojada, volviendo a meter su brazo bajo la sabana.

— Me gusta pronunciar su bello nombre solo en ocasiones personales. –Respondió el demonio de forma coqueta mientras se levantaba de la cama y se dirigía a la puerta.- Mañana tendrá su gran día. El joven amo dará su baile de bienvenida, recuerde escoger un lindo vestido. –Indico mientras salía del cuarto.

Kiara trato de seguir durmiendo, pero los nervios que sentía por la fiesta le impedían quedarse quieta en la cama. Aunque siempre le gustaron las fiestas sabía de antemano que la que se llevaría a cabo mañana no tenía nada que ver con los bailoteos con sus amigos, esta sería más íntima, fría y aburrida. Estaba completamente segura que no resistiría mucho tiempo con el apretado corsé del vestido.

Ya aburrida de no poder dormir, se levanto de la cama y se vistió con pereza, se arreglo un poco el cabello y salió de la habitación del mayordomo. Las escaleras se le hacían interminables con el dolor de muslos que traía, sin duda Sebastián era una bestia bellamente delicada. Por muy correcto que se notara, el mayordomo era todo un pervertido en cubierto, le enseño a hacer tantas cosas sucias que de solo pensarlas se sonrojaba, además su voz ronca y sensual la dejaban completamente loca cuando pronunciaba palabras pervertidas de forma tan propia.

Entro a su habitación y se dirigió al gran closet lleno de hermosos y caros vestidos. Ya tenía uno en mente, no había querido utilizarlo en casa porque lo encontraba demasiado ostentoso, así que en este baile le vendría a la perfección. De un hermoso color morado suave, bordado de un azul eléctrico con rosas del mismo color al borde final del vestido, en el pecho tenía un encaje con detalles blancos y las mangas iban por debajo de los hombros, dejando desnudos el cuello y los hombros. Venía a juego con un collar morado con lila con unas pequeñas flores azules y unos guantes sin dedos del mismo diseño. Sin duda era un vestido hermoso.

Cuando dio con el vestido, lo saco del closet y lo dejo estirado en uno de los sofás de la habitación. Dejando el vestido listo, se dirigió al baño para llenar la tina de deliciosa agua tibia, necesitaba con urgencias un baño para relajar sus músculos. Se quito el vestido y se introdujo con cuidado a la tina, tomando su largo cabello en un moño alto.

— Que agradable se siente esto. –Susurro Kiara acomodándose en la gran tina. –Espero que Sebastián no demore mucho.

Como arte de magia, la puerta del baño se abrió y entro Sebastián sin su frac y con las mangas de la camisa hasta los codos.

— Han pasado menos de 30 minutos y ya me extraña my lady, me siento alagado. –Sonrió Sebastián hincándose a un lado de la tina para tomar una esponja y refregar la espalda de la joven.

— Pensé que demorarías más. Me alegro que estas aquí. –Respondió en un murmuro disfrutando el rose de las manos y la esponja.

— En realidad, no era un trabajo complicado. –Acomodo la espalda de Kiara en su pecho para poder enjabonar su vientre y pechos. –El vestido que eligió para mañana esta hermoso, estoy seguro que lucirá perfecta.

— Solo espero que no apriete demasiado. –Soltó un suspiro cuando las manos ya sin guantes de Sebastián se perdieron entre sus piernas. Cerró los ojos con fuerzas cuando los largos dedos del mayordomo de adentraron en su centro, mientras besaba su cuello de forma húmeda.

— Tiene que resistir un poco, My lady. El evento solo durara unas horas. –Animo el demonio mordiendo la oreja de la sonrojada joven.

— Ah…Sebastián –Exclamo la joven al sentir que los dedos aumentaban su velocidad.

— ¿Qué deseas Kiara? –Pregunto el mayordomo, apretando con su mano libre unos de los pechos de la joven. Detuvo la velocidad de golpe, moviendo los dedos como tijeras.

— Mas…Sebastián mas…-Pidió mientras movía sus caderas para mas contacto.

— ¿Mas de qué? Se especifica Kiara. –Murmuro Sebastián de forma ronca y sensual.

— Quiero tocarte, Sebastián. –Pidió tratando de voltearse para tocarlo y poder besarlo, pero el demonio la afirmo fuertemente con un brazo, impidiendo que se volteara.

— ¿Qué quieres tocar? –Volvió a preguntar maliciosamente el demonio, retirando sus dedos del interior de la joven.

— Todo…-Respondió en un susurro, haciendo una mueca de disgusto por el abandono.

— ¿Quieres esto? –Pregunto Sebastián, que se había separado por completo de ella para desabrocharse el pantalón y dejar a la vista su miembro completamente erecto, dejándolo a un lado del rostro de Kiara, quien totalmente excitada y hambrienta se lanzo a devorarlo, metiéndolo y sacándolo de su boca repetidas veces.-Lo haces muy bien Kiara –Susurro completamente excitado. La tomo de la cintura con delicadeza y la saco de la tina para recostarla en el sofá que se encontraba a un lado, se posicionó sobre ella y la penetro de forma lenta y profunda.

— Mmmm … -Gimió Kiara aferrándose a la espalda de su amante, apretando entre sus manos la blanca camisa.

El demonio giro quedando sentado en el sofá con Kiara encima, le encantaba ver como los pechos de la joven rebotaban con las penetraciones. Kiara se movía sobre él rápidamente, dando pequeños saltos mientras se aferraba a sus hombros y arqueaba su espalda, tirando su cabeza para atrás. Sebastián mordió el cuello de la joven y con sus manos apretaba los glúteos para ayudarla a profundizar las penetraciones que vasa vez se tornaban más fuertes y rápidas, subió una de sus manos a cabello de Kiara y lo libero del moño mientras atraía su boca hacia él para besarla. Siguieron moviéndose con ganas, rozando el cuerpo del otro y besando hasta la más mínima parte que no cubría la ropa.

Sebastián cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando un placer divino le recorrió el cuerpo, un placer que anteriormente solo había sentido al devorar las almas humanas, y sonrió maravillado. Ahora entendía por que los humanos eran tan adictos al sexo, sin duda era un manjar, sin duda esta mujer es un manjar.

Kiara se movió con más rapidez ayudada de las manos del demonio, mientras la deliciosa corriente eléctrica recorría su espalda y una explosión en su bajo vientre indicaban el comienzo de su orgasmos que la recorrió con furia, obligando a la joven a morder el hombro de Sebastián para gritar, sintiendo como él se derramaba en su interior. Respirando agitadamente descansaron un momento, Sebastián acariciaba con sus manos la desnuda espalda de Kiara, mientras ella aun reposaba su rostro sobre el hombre de él.

De la nada, llego al sensible olfato del demonio el tan conocido olor a sangre. Asustado y creyendo que la había lastimado, se separo de ella y la deposito con cuidado sobre el sofá.

— ¿Está bien, my lady? –Pregunto mientras miraba su cuerpo, buscando señal de una herida, mas no encontró nada.

— Tienes un sabor muy dulce, Sebastián. –Murmuro Kiara con voz débil. Fue ahí cuando el demonio se percato de que la sangre le correspondía a él y no a la joven. Llevo una de sus manos a su cuello donde minutos antes Kiara lo había mordido y se encontró su camisa bañada en sangre, cerró los ojos aliviado mientras soltaba un suspiro.

— Me asuste, pensé que…-Cuando alzo la vista para mirar el rostro de Kiara un escalofrió lo recorrió de pies a cabeza. Los ojos brillantes y oscuros de la joven se habían tornado amarillos, lo más extraño y escalofriante era que la parte anteriormente blanca de sus ojos ahora estaba de un color negro y opaco, la sangre de Sebastián aun se encontraba en los labios de la joven y una pequeña gota corría pro la comisura, dándole un aspecto más fantasmal y siniestro.- ¿Kiara? ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto preocupado mientras limpiaba con sus dedos la gota de sangre.

— Solo quiero un poco más…-Susurro Kiara completamente hipnotizada por el cuello ensangrentado del mayordomo, acercándose nuevamente a él para volver a morderlo. Sebastián completamente confundido la tomo fuertemente de sus hombros, separándola de su sangrante herida.

— ¡Kiara reacciona! –Grito tembloroso al ver los ojos sin vida de la joven - ¡Vamos, reacciona! –Volvió a gritar, esta vez moviéndola con brusquedad.

— Se …Sebastián…-Murmuro Kiara antes de caer desmayada.

Sebastián que aun temblaba, miro confundido a la joven que estaba inconsciente en sus brazos. Todo pasó en fracción de segundos pero estaba seguro. Ella estuvo a punto de robar su alma, si se tratara de un humano ya estaría muerto, pero la acción que ella hizo fue con ese fin, el de alimentarse de su alma. Lo que no sabía era si lo había realizado de forma inconscientemente encontrándose en algún tipo de trance o si definitivamente sabía lo que hacía. ¿En qué clase de criatura había transformado Undertake a Kiara?

Tomo a la delgada joven entre sus brazos y la levanto para llevarla a la cama, la arropó con cuidado y acaricio su largo cabello. Sin duda alguna todo esto se estaba tornando muy divertido para él. Ahora lo entendía todo, el hecho de que sintiera placer carnal con ella, de que la deseara y la necesitara con tanta urgencia, de no poder sacarla de sus pensamientos todo el día, ahora lo entendía. Undertaker se había creado a una mujer a la altura de un shinigami, lo que él no sabía era que la había dejado en las manos equivocadas. Iba a disfrutar cada momento en que Kiara se encontrara a su lado, corrompería su alma, su cuerpo y su corazón, y cuando ya se aburra de ella se la entregaría a Undertaker, solamente el cuerpo ya que se daría un banquete con sus almas. Pero hasta ese momento, ella seria suya y nadie podría apartarla se du lado.

Por ahora, solo prepararía la cena.

_O_O_

Cuando Kiara despertó ya era de día. Sus cortinas estaban abiertas y en su mesita de noche había una bandeja con panqueques y una taza de leche. Se sentó con cuidado en la cama, le dolía todo el cuerpo, en especial la cabeza. Sus ojos le ardían de una manera terrible, sentía que en cualquier momento sus globos oculares explotarían.

— Me alegro de que despertara, my lady. –Dijo Sebastián, saliendo del baño con las mangas hasta los codos y sin guantes. –Le prepare el baño. Recuerde que hoy es su gran noche.

— ¿Cuánto dormí? –Pregunto la joven, refregándose fuertemente sus ojos para calmar el ardor. Su voz se notaba seca y débil.

— 12 horas completas, my lady. –Respondió el mayordomo, acercándole a la cama la bandeja con el desayuno. –Se hará daño si sigue frotando sus ojos de esa manera.

— Me arden. –Se quejo mientras bajaba sus manos y llevaba un panqueque a su boca. -¿Qué paso anoche? –Pregunto en voz baja, sin ganas de querer mirar al demonio a la cara.

— ¿Qué recuerda? –Sebastián se acerco a ella y acaricio su largo cabello.

— Tu sangre…-Murmuro –Recuerdo que tenía mucha hambre, un vacio tremendo en el estomago y una quemazón en el estomago. Tu cuello olía muy bien y luego simplemente sentí como si alguien me manipulara, gritaba cosas en mi cabeza pero no podía detenerme. –A medida que hablaba su cuerpo se convulsionaba por los sollozos que querían salir. –Yo…yo…

— No se esfuerce. –Le susurro Sebastián mientras la abrazaba para consolarla.

— Tengo miedo. –Dijo Kiara llorando mientras se abrazaba a la fuerte espalda del demonio.

— Te tiene que estar tranquila. –Animo Sebastián separándose de ella y dándole una dulce sonrisa. –Ahora necesito que se coma el desayuno, tiene que recuperar fuerzas. Hoy vendrán muchas personas a verla especialmente a usted, a si que sonría.

Kiara asintió y vio como el mayordomo se retiraba de la habitación. Miro con tristeza su bandeja y comió lentamente, la comida siempre le subía el ánimo. Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la tina, el agua aun estaba ahumando, a si que estaba tibia y lista para recibirla. Se metió con cuidado de no caerse y se hundió en el agua.

Estaba completamente asustada, lo de anoche no era para nada normal. Aquella voz, todavía a escuchaba en su cabeza, aguda e infantil, tierna y siniestra. Sabía que su sola llegada a esta época era anormal, pero no de anoche rebasaba todo margen de anormalidad. El solo pensar en todo lo que le había pasado hacia que entrara en pánico, pero sentía que no estaba sola, tenía a Undertaker, tenía claro que contaba con la ayuda de ese loco, extraño y sexy shinigami de plateados cabellos.

Se salió de la tina y se envolvió en las grandes toallas blancas que Sebastián siempre mantenía en el estante. Camino hacia su closet y saco una larga camiseta roja que se había mandado a hacer junto con unos pantalones cortos negros parecidos a los que usaba Ciel, ropa interior pequeña y un peto que usaba como brasier, tenía entendido que la modista quedo maravilla por la vanguardista ropa que diseño. Se vistió con pereza y luego camino hacia su habitación preferida, el salón de música.

Entro con cuidado al salón de música y cuando se dispuso dirigirse al gran piano, el pánico la invadió.

— Oh por Dios…-Murmuro aterrada, cerró la puerta con fuerza y corrió lo más rápido que pudo y que permitieron sus tacones hacia el estudio del conde. Cuando llego, abrió con fuerza y gran escándalo la puerta, sobresaltando al pequeño. -¡Ciel! ¡Te robaron! ¡Entraron a robar! ¡Se robaron el piano! ¡El piano ya no..!

— ¡Cállate mujer loca! –Grito el conde totalmente enfadado, por el susto había derramado sobre su pantalón y los papeles que estaba leyendo el té que estaba bebiendo segundos antes. –El piano se encuentra en el salón principal. Sebastián me informo que tocas bien, así que esta noche interpretaras algo en la fiesta. –Aviso el conde enfadado mientras sacudía su pantalón y trataba de limpiar los papeles.

— Emm…lo siento…-Se disculpo sonrojada por el arrebato. – Bueno…iré a practicar para…para la noche…jejeje…adiós.-Tartamudeo antes de salir rápidamente del estudio, dejando al pequeño conde refunfuñando y maldiciendo en voz baja.

Bajo las escaleras aun riendo por su vergonzosa actuación, entro al salón que estaba siendo bellamente decorado por los 3 sirvientes y Tanaka tomando su siempre caliente té.

— ¡Oh! Señorita Kiara ¿Aun no se pone su vestido? –Pregunto el guapo muchacho de cabellos rubios, ojos aguamarina y sobrero de paja.

— Aun no, falta mucho para que lleguen los invitados y quiero estar con el vestido el menos tiempo posible. –Le respondió mientras se acercaba al piano y se sentaba.

— El joven amo nos dijo que tocaría hoy en la noche. –Dijo Bard terminando de poner unas guirnaldas.

— Sí, me acaba de avisar. Pero aun no se que tocar. –Respondió con una sonrisa mientras tocaba una suave melodía.

— Si quiere, nosotros podemos ayudarla a decidir, señorita. –Ofreció Meylene.

— ¡Me encantaría! –Grito emocionada. –Les cantare un pedazo de cada canción y ustedes me dicen cual les gusto mas ¿OK?

— ¡OK! –Gritaron los 3 amigos emocionados.

_O_O_

Sebastián caminaba con una bandeja llena de galletas en dirección al estudio de su joven amo. Cuando paso por afuera del salón principal una suave melodía llego a sus oídos. Sonrió y siguió su camino.

Tenía que aprender a controlar sus impulsos de siempre buscarla. Era un demonio mayordomo y tenía un protocolo que cumplir. No podía dejar de lado los caprichos y mandatos de su infantil amo solo para tener sexo con la joven viajera.

Toco la puerta con cuidado y entro al recibir la orden.

— Te demoraste mucho con esas galletas, Sebastián. El té ya se acabo. –Regaño el conde con el ceño fruncido y aun enfadado.

— Pido me disculpe joven amo. –Respondió el mayordomo inclinándose. –Pero estaba reparando el desastre del trío de idiotas, demore un poco en poder orden. –Explico dejando el plato con galletas sobre el escritorio. -¿Por qué sus papeles están mojados? –Pregunto extraño mientras alzaba una ceja.

— La mujer loca y desquiciada hizo que tirara el té.-Respondió de mala gana. ¿Has notado algo raro en ella?

— ¿A qué se refiere con raro, joven amo? –Pregunto el mayordomo con desconfianza.-Hay que aclarar que la mayoría de las acciones de la señorita Kiara son raras. –Se burlo.

— Lo sé, está loca, mira que ponerse pantalones cortos y no usar corsé. –Rio el conde comiendo una de las galletas. –Pero me refiero a más raro, algo que un humano normal no haría.

— ¿Por qué lo pregunta, joven amo? –Pregunto nuevamente el mayordomo, esquivando la pregunta.

— Undertaker dijo que podía presentar cambio, pero no me dijo de que tipo. –Respondió el conde serio.

— No me he percatado de nada. –Murmuro el demonio apretando su mano izquierda, tratando de aguantar el ardor del sello.

— Hay que tener cuidado, cualquier cosa me avisas. –Murmuro el conde apretando los ojos. –Si noto que se torna peligrosa, tendrás que matarla.

— No creo que sea buena idea, joven amo. –Le respondió el demonio con voz totalmente seca. – Undertaker le tiene cariño y no es conveniente tener nuevamente como enemigo a semejante shinigami.

— Tks. Es cierto. –Murmuro el conde enfadado. –Como sea, vigílala.

— Como ordene, joven amo. –Susurro el mayordomo inclinándose y luego saliendo de la habitación.

Cuando cerró la puerta, el sello aun le ardía y estaba seguro que al conde igual le molestaba. Nadie podía enterarse aun del trance en el que Kiara entro anoche, si eso pasaba su diversión se terminaría. Por lo tanto, mantendría en secreto el cambio de la joven y seguiría disfrutando de los deliciosos placeres que esa hermosa joven le entregaba.

Se quito el guante y llevo su mano a su boca para lamer la sangre que corría por el sello.

— Aun no pueden apartarte de mi lado. Eres mía. –Murmuro mientras sus ojos se encendían y brillaban. Los demonios eran celosos y posesivos y el no sería la excepción.

* * *

**Espero lo disfrutaran! No se olviden de comentar y si quieren saber cuando actualizo, den en favoritos y seguir :3**

**Gracias por todo! 3 3 3 **


	4. Ese Mayordomo, Primer despertar

**_Acá__ estoy nuevamente! :D_**

**_Al parecer el nombre para nuestro guapo y loco Undertaker se llamara Theo James (Como ni novio actor *-*) En todo caso aun hay tiempo para votar por el nombre :p_**

**_Agradecimientos: _**

**_**Masha Rue: Admito que algunas frases sonaron igual)? jajjaja xD Seguí tu recomendación y leí la historia _ Donde duermen los relojes !Me encanto! *-* La verdad la historia en donde leí que lo llamaban Grim es en Mi vida con Sebastian Michaelis y resulto que son de la misma autora xD_ Tranquis hermana, ya va a llegar la parte en donde se centra UndertacerXKiara, pero todo tiene un orden . Aun faltan muchas tragedias por ocurrir para que la pareja este junta e.e Gracias por leer y comentar, espero tu comentario de este capitulo :3 **_**

**_**Daiiki Uchiha: La verdad Ciel si lo sintió, pero no dijo nada. en esta capitulo se explica un poco mejor. Kiara hará sufrir mucho a sebastian cuando se entere de todo muajajaja. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, espero con ansias tu comentario de este capitulo :3 **_**

**_**Anahi: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! *-* Claro que Ciel lo sintió, en este capitulo lo deja claro y le reclama a su mayordomo. En unos capitulo mas adelante Sebastian responde a tu segunda pregunta, asi que paciencia xD Y obvio que habrá ricura entre el Shinigami sensualon y Kiara, pero sera todo ams adelante xD Espero tu comentario y opinión sobre este capitulo :3**_**

**_Los personajes son de Yana Toboso u.u_**

* * *

_Anteriormente _

— _Hay que tener cuidado, cualquier cosa me avisas. –Murmuro el conde apretando los ojos. –Si noto que se torna peligrosa, tendrás que matarla._

— _No creo que sea buena idea, joven amo. –Le respondió el demonio con voz totalmente seca. – Undertaker le tiene cariño y no es conveniente tener nuevamente como enemigo a semejante shinigami. _

— _Tks. Es cierto. –Murmuro el conde enfadado. –Como sea, vigílala. _

— _Como ordene, joven amo. –Susurro el mayordomo inclinándose y luego saliendo de la habitación._

_Cuando cerró la puerta, el sello aun le ardía y estaba seguro que al conde igual le molestaba. Nadie podía enterarse aun del trance en el que Kiara entro anoche, si eso pasaba su diversión se terminaría. Por lo tanto, mantendría en secreto el cambio de la joven y seguiría disfrutando de los deliciosos placeres que esa hermosa joven le entregaba. _

_Se quito el guante y llevo su mano a su boca para lamer la sangre que corría por el sello. _

— _Aun no pueden apartarte de mi lado. Eres mía. –Murmuro mientras sus ojos se encendían y brillaban. Los demonios eran celosos y posesivos y el no sería la excepción. _

**Ese mayordomo, Primer despertar.**

Kiara se daba vueltas en su habitación completamente nerviosa. Ya se encontraba vestida, maquillada y peinada, todo elegantemente. Pero los avestruces que tenía en su panza no la dejaban tranquila. Respiraba pausadamente dándose ánimos en voz baja, repitiéndose una y otra vez que todo saldría bien y que no rodaría por la escalera.

— Ya es hora, my lady. –Anuncio Sebastián entrando a su habitación con una sonrisa amable.

— Muy bien. Estoy lista. Puedo hacerlo. –Murmuro dándole la mano al mayordomo y aferrándose a él. –Si me caigo, tú ruedas conmigo ¿ok? No quiero hacer el ridículo yo sola.

— Estaré con usted hasta que se sienta segura. No permitiré que ruede sola por las escaleras. – Respondió el demonio sonriéndole y guiándola por los pasillos de la mansión hasta la gran y tenebrosa escalera.

— Muy bien. Soy una mujer ruda del siglo XXI, aprobé muchas presentaciones orales en la Universidad, esto no será nada…-Murmuro un poco más segura.

Cuando llego a la tenebrosa escalera, se dio cuenta de la cantidad de personas que había esperándola ahí abajo. Cerca de 30 personas, todas bien vestidas y arregladas con elegantes trajes y vestidos, la imagen parecía salida del libro de Jane Austen ´´Orgullo y prejuicio´´, cuando el Señor Darcy ofrece el baile en su casona.

Con ayuda del mayordomo bajo lentamente las escaleras, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no sonrojarse por las curiosas miradas que tenia sobre su persona.

— Me agrado en presentar a mi querida prima. –Hablo Ciel que se encontraba al final de la escalera, la miro con una sonrisa y le tendió la mano para tomar el lugar de Sebastián al ayudarla a bajar. – ¡La condesa Kiara Phantomhive! –Todos los invitados aplaudieron con una sonrisa amable en sus rostros y se acercaron de a pocos para saludarla y presentarse.

Con la ayuda del conde, se dedico a saludar a los invitados y a tratar de aprenderse cada nombre que el niño le pronunciaba. La mayoría de las personas le habían traído pequeños obsequios en forma de gratitud por la invitación a la velada y como bienvenida.

— Es usted una mujer muy agraciada, Condesa. –Hablo con atractivo hombre de cabello castaño y ojos verdes, no pasaba de los 30 años y se conservaba perfectamente. El oscuro traje había que su piel se viera mas blanca.

— Condesa. –La llamo Ciel, quien aún seguía guiándola por el lugar. –Él es Robert Anderson. Es dueño de una de las empresas textiles más grande de todo el país. –Presento en tono amable, obviamente fingido. Sabía que el conde no disfrutaba para nada este tipo de veladas.

— Un placer Sr Anderson. –Saludo Kiara, tomando la mano que aquel hombre le ofrecía.

— Puede llamarme solo por mi nombre, Condesa. –Le respondió besando el dorso de la mano de la joven.

— Me tengo que retirar para atender a los demás invitados. –Anuncio el Conde. –Dejo a mi querida prima en sus manos, siéntase en libertad de pedir lo que necesite. –Dijo para luego dirigirse al otro extremo del lugar a seguir saludando, dejando a la pareja sola.

— Lamento mucho la pérdida de su padre. –Dijo Robert ofreciéndole una copa de vino que saco de una gran mesa con aperitivos.

— Muchas gracias. Pero en realidad, me gustaría hablar de otro tema, la muerte de mi padre aun pesa mucho en mí. –Murmuro Kiara con tristeza, posando delicadamente una de sus manos en su escotado pecho. –Me gustaría saber de usted, así podría distraerme un poco. ¿Es usted casado? –Pregunto apartando delicadamente uno de los mechones que caían de su gran moño.

— Me temo que aun no encuentro a la mujer ideal. –Le respondió Robert sin despegar la vista de su escote.

— ¿En serio? Es usted un hombre muy guapo y agradable, sin duda es un buen partido para cualquier señorita. –Alago Kiara, poniendo su mano sobre el pecho de Robert y mirándolo de forma coqueta y sutil. Luego retiro su mano lentamente y camino dándole la espalda. –Pero creo que así tendré más posibilidad. –Le susurro mirándolo de reojo y sonriéndole.

— ¿Posibilidad? ¿A qué se refiere, Condesa? –Pregunto Robert confundido y sonrojado. Ningún hombre se libraba cuando una mujer hacia una declaración tan abiertamente, el ego los terminaban cegando.

— ¿Me acompañas al jardín, Robert? –Le pregunto de forma pausada. Al no ver repuesta del hombre le sonrió y camino hacia el jardín. Él la siguió de forma lenta y completamente sonrojado.

_O_O_

Sebastián se acerco hacia el conde que saludaba y sonreía a los invitados.

— Joven amo, el pez ya mordió el anzuelo. –Le susurro inclinándose a su altura.

— No pensé que fuera tan rápida. Tienes que tener cuidado o se va con otro en cualquier momento. –Se burlo el conde, mirando divertido a su mayordomo que mantenía el ceño fruncido y una expresión seria. –No dejes que nadie interfiera. Es una orden.

— Yes, my Lord. –Respondió Sebastián arrodillándose con una mano en su pecho. Se levanto rápidamente y se puso delante del Conde, tapándole la vista de la figura que se acercaba a ellos.

— Jejeje~~ Conde~~ Ya te vi~~ -Dijo Undertaker que caminaba de forma lenta hacia ellos. En una de sus manos movía una copa con un extraño líquido azul. –Veo que el pequeño saltamontes te ha sido de utilidad en tus morbosos y sucios planes jejeje~~

— No pensé que vendrías. –Respondió Ciel apartando a su mayordomo y mirando con el ceño fruncido al Shinigami.

— Claro que no~ ~ Jejeje ~ ~ -Rio de forma espeluznante, cubriendo sus labios con una de sus manos escondida en su manga. –No recibí invitación, supongo que tu mayordomo perdió mi dirección. Jejeje ~~

— Lamento la confusión, pero usted no fue invitado. –Declaro de forma seria Sebastián.

— ¿A no? –Pregunto Undertaker ladeando la cabeza de forma inocente, poniendo uno de sus delgados dedos en sus labios. – Y pensar que en otros tiempos le ayude tanto. –Exclamo con fingida tristeza mientras cubría sus ojos y fingía llorar. –Pero no importa je je je ~~ No vine a ver su amargada cara de perro real. Vine a ver a mi pequeña saltamontes ~~ -Se repuso en unos segundos y seguía riendo mientras buscaba con la mirada a Kiara.

— Ella está ocupada. –Aclaro Ciel, mirando con enfado al Shinigami.

— No me importa je ~ je ~ -Respondió de forma cortante, dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia el jardín, pero se detuvo al ver a Kiara entrar tomada del brazo con Robert. –Le advierto Conde, si ella sale lastimada tu cabeza de perrito guardián rodara, al igual que la de fiel mayordomo. –Amenazo con voz seca, girando su cabeza y traspasándolos con su verde mirada.

— ¡Undertaker! –Grito Kiara al verlo de pie cerca del Conde. Se separo del brazo de Robert y corrió a abrazarlo. - ¡Te extrañe! ¿Por no venias? Ciel no me dejaba salir. –Regaño sin soltarlo.

— Je je je ~~ Tenia cosas que hacer, pequeña saltamontes ~~ -Respondió riendo, bajo su cabeza hasta el hombro desnudo de la joven y refregó su rostro en la piel desnuda. –Pensé que sería imposible, pero hoy estas más hermosa.-Susurro de forma ronca, apretujando el cuerpo tembloroso de Kiara en sus brazos y hundiendo más aun su rostro en el cuello de ella, llenándose de su aroma.

— Condesa. –La llamo Sebastián, tomándola de una de sus manos y separándola del delgado cuerpo de Undertaker. –Creo que ya es hora de su interpretación. –Recordó mirándola con una sonrisa.

— ¡Verdad! –Grito Kiara emocionada, todo nervio se había ido con la presencia de Undertaker. –Robert, pido me disculpe. –Le hablo al incomodo hombre que miraba todo confundido. Se soltó de la mano de Sebastián y tomo la de Undertaker. –Ven, te quiero toda la noche a mi lado. Me aprovechare de ti en todo momento, a si que no te separes.- Le dijo arrastrándolo hacia el piano.

— ¡Oh! Pero que atrevidas eres pequeña saltamontes je je je ~~ ~ -Rio mientras se dejaba llevar, pero antes miro de reojo al mayordomo quien apretaba los puños, dándole una sonrisa burlona.

Ciel los siguió de forma lenta, mientras miraba al demonio con una sonrisa cínica.

— Creo que te la ganaron esta noche. –Se burlo. Tomo una de las copas que se encontraban en las mesas y las golpeo suavemente, llamando la atención de los invitados. – Mi querida prima se ofreció a presentar una canción esta noche. Por favor, todos pasen al salón. Disfrútenlo.

Todos los invitados murmuraron entre sí sorprendidos y alagados, fueron entrando de apoco al salón principal donde se encontraba el piano. Kiara se encontraba sentada frente a él y Undertaker mirándola desde el otro extremo, aun con su copa con el líquido azul. La gente al verla ya instalada aplaudió dándole ánimos, ella les sonrió agradecida.

(La canción es La paz de tus ojos de la Oreja de Van Gogh)

Las hermosas notas del piano comenzaron a sonar de forma lenta, dándole la entrada a la dulce voz de Kiara.

_No he podido esta vez  
vuelvo a no ser  
vuelvo a caer  
que importa nada si yo  
no se reír  
no se sentir  
quiero oírte llorar y que me parta el corazón  
quiero darte un beso  
sin pensar._

Kiara levanto la vista y la fijo en Undertaker, sonriéndole sonrojada. Aun que el flequillo tapaba sus ojos, sabía que la estaba mirando.

_Quiero sentir miedo  
cuando me digas adiós  
yo quiero que me enseñes a jugar. _

Cerró los ojos y sonrió, tocando con más anergia las notas del piano. Esta canción iba dedicada exclusivamente al Shinigami que no le apartaba la mirada, junto con todo lo que sintió estos meses en que no estuvo con él.

_Sé que me he vuelto a perder  
que he vuelto a desenterrar todo aquello  
que pase._

Sebastián se encontraba a un lado del Shinigami, mirando más que furioso la escena de ambos. Undertaker lo miraba de vez en cuando para sonreírle de forma burlesca y saludarlo moviendo su mano despreocupadamente.

_Y no sé ni cómo explicar  
que solo quiero llorar  
que necesito la paz  
que se esconde en tus ojos  
que se anuncia en tu boca  
que te da la razón. _

Kiara abrió los ojos nuevamente le volvió a sonreír al Shinigami, sonrojándose levemente por las cosas que ese hombre le hacía sentir. Al sentir la directa mirada se Sebastián bajo la cabeza avergonzada, sintiéndose como una niña pequeña cuando la pillan haciendo algo malo.

_Ven cuéntame aquella historia  
de princesas y amores  
que un día te conté yo.  
Hoy he dejado de hablar  
quiero callar disimular  
Solo me queda esperar  
verte pasar reinventar  
quiero sentir algo y  
no sé por dónde empezar  
yo quiero que mi mundo  
deje de girar._

Kiara sonrió nuevamente al recordar el sin fin de sensaciones que el peli plata le provocaba, la paz que sentía en su presencia, la confianza que le tenía a pesar de que lo había visto 3 veces, el cariño con el que la miraba, le hablaba y la abrazaba.

Sentía que ese hombre le pertenecía y habían ocasiones en que sentía que era tan suya que le daba miedo. Tenía que controlarse para no estar abrazándolo todo el tiempo, e incluso se controlaba para no besarlo, aun que sentía que su sabor estaba grabado en sus labios. Pero…

_Quiero que mis manos tengan fuerza para dar  
yo quiero asustarme si no estás (aaaa) _

Eso era lo que le pasaba, lo que vivió estos meses sin verlo. Se sintió vacía y sola sin él. Había ocasiones que sentía que el cariño que Sebastián le daba no era suficiente para llenarlo. Lo necesitaba con urgencia.

_Sé que me vuelto a perder que he vuelto  
a desenterrar todo aquello que pase.  
Y no se no como explicar  
que solo quiero llorar que necesito  
la paz que se esconde en tus ojos  
que se anuncia en tu boca  
que te da la razón.  
Ven cuéntame aquella historia  
de princesas de amores que un día te conté yo._

Termino de tocar y los invitados aplaudieron maravillados. Kiara se levanto sonrojada del banquillo y se inclino agradeciendo los aplausos. Se separo del piano y corrió a los brazos de Undertaker.

— ¿Te gusto? –Pregunto emocionada. –Estaba dedicada a ti, con todo mi amor.

— Kiara…-Susurro el Shinigami conmovido mientras acariciaba el rostro de la joven, aparto suavemente con la otra mano su flequillo y la miro con una sonrisa, haciendo que la joven se sonrojara. –Me encanto.

— ¡Me llamaste por mi nombre! –Exclamo sorprendida- ¡Me encanta como se oye con tu voz! –Lo abrazo con emoción, apretujándolo con fuerza.

— Je je je ~ ~ Tan energética como siempre ~ ~ -Rio Undertaker, abrazándola con un brazo y con su mano libre dándole golpecitos en la cabeza.

— Ya basta de cursilerías. –Dijo Ciel molesto mientras se acerba a ellos. –La idea principal de esta fiesta es atrapar al secuestrador no el reencuentro de ustedes dos. El sospechoso principal esta esperándote, ve con el Kiara. –Le indico mientras la miraba con el ceño fruncido. –Undertaker se puede quedar mientras no interfiera en mis planes.

— Que gruñón eres…-Kiara no término de reclamar cuando un torbellino amarillo pasó delante de sus ojos directo a abrazar al conde.

— ¡Ciel! ¡Ciel! El carruaje se estropeo, por eso llegue tarde! ¿Me extrañaste? –Pregunto una infantil y alegre voz.

— ¡Eli…Elizabeth! –Exclamo el conde sonrojado por el apretado abrazo.

— ¡Nooo! Es Lizzy…¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho? –Pregunto separándose de él y mirándolo con las mejillas infladas. Se volteo a mirar a Kiara y sus ojos brillaron. -¿Ella es nuestra prima? ¡Es hermosa! ¡Parece una muñeca de trapo! –Exclamo Lizzy mientras la abrazaba y la tomaba de las manos.

— Emm …¿Gracias? –Respondió Kiara divertida.

— Ella es Elizabeth Midford, mi prometida y ella es Kiara Phantomhive nuestra prima. –Presento Ciel a las mujeres, mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su frente, totalmente cansado.

— Ohhh…tu prometidaaaaa…-Repitió Kiara sorprendida. –Lizzy..¿Te puedo decir Lizzy, cierto? –Pregunto sonriéndole.

— ¡Claro que sí! – Exclamo ella emocionada.

— Sabes, hace un momento Ciel me decía que quería bailar, pero como ves, yo soy muy alta para él. Pero ahora que tu estas acá podrás bailar con él ¿No es maravilloso? –Dijo mirando con una sonrisa burlona al Conde que ya se había puesto pálido.

— ¡Genial! ¡Vamos a bailar Ciel! –Lizzy tomo de las manos a su prometido y lo llevo a la pista de baile donde varias parejas bailaban al ritmo de la música que Sebastián tocaba por orden de su joven amo.

— Je ~ je ~ Es usted una criatura muy cruel ~ ~ -Se burlo Undertaker mientras le picaba su mejilla con uno de sus dedos.

— Un poco. –Le respondió con una sonrisa. –Ahora tendré que irme a cumplir con mi trabajo, pero no te vayas. Quiero estar más tiempo contigo.

— No te preocupes mi pequeña saltamontes, te esperare todo lo que necesites. Por siempre.-Le respondió de forma seria, tomando su rostro entre sus manos y besándole ambas mejillas. Kiara se separo de él completamente sonrojada y fue en busca de Robert, dejando al Shinigami solo. – Algún día vendré por ti y el Conde con su mayordomo no podrán hacer nada, aun ahora sigues siendo mía.-Murmuro para sí Undertaker, mirando como su pequeño saltamontes se alejaba.

_O_O_

— Lamento haberte dejado tanto tiempo solo, Robert –Se disculpo Kiara mientras caminaba por el hermoso jardín de la mansión tomada del brazo del hombre.

— No tiene por qué sentirse culpable. Quede maravillado con su interpretación, tiene usted mucho talento. –Alago mientras acariciaba la mano de Kiara que descansaba en su antebrazo.

— Muchas gracias. Pero dígame ¿Qué planes tiene usted para futuro? –Pregunto emocionada, sentándose en una la orilla de una hermosa fuente de agua redonda, la cual estaba coronada con la hermosa figura de un querubín.

— Como le había comentado, estoy planeando sacar en mi industria textil, una nueva especie de tela más resistente y suave que el mismo cuero. –Comento Robert sonriendo

— ¿Le está yendo bien en la producción de la tela? –Pregunto Kiara interesada.

— Se nos hace algo difícil. –Comento haciendo una mueca.-El lugar de donde proviene esta tela es muy difícil de conseguir, lo que nos complica su exportación ya que tenemos que venderla muy cara.

— ¿Proviene de algún animal?- Kiara estiro su mano para obligar a Robert que se sentara a un lado de ella.

— No suelo ocupar animales en mis telas, no me gustan. Ahora uso algo mucho mejor y más sofisticado. –Murmuro de forma brusca, tomando a Kiara por el cuello y acercándola a él. –Nada es más suave que la piel de las jóvenes, tersa y cálida, pero muy difícil de conseguir.

— ¿Usaste…la piel..de …de las jóvenes? –Pregunto Kiara con dificultad por la falta de aire, trato de golpearlo con sus manos para que la soltara, pero esta la tomo de las manos y la lanzo al suelo, posicionándose sobre ella.

— Sí, me sorprende que sepas del tema. Aunque siendo la prime del perro guardián de la Reina tenía que ser obvio. –Respondió de forma cruel. –Es una lástima, eres una mujer muy bella. Pero no te preocupes, tratare de que tu piel sea la más cara. –Le susurro en el oído mientras empapaba un paño con un extraño liquido y tapaba la nariz y boca de la joven, dejándola inconsciente.

_O_O_

— Joven amo, el plan ya está en marcha. –Anuncio el mayordomo a su amo, quien estaba descansando del baile con su prometida.

— Perfecto. Solo tengo que hablar con Lizzy, si no le digo donde voy no me soltara en toda la noche. –Murmuro el conde, buscando con la mirada a su prometida.

— La señorita Elizabeth está hablando con los invitados, junto a la mesa de bocadillos joven amo. –Indico Sebastián guiando al Conde hasta su prometida.

Ciel siguió a su mayordomo en silencio. Aun recordaba perfectamente la noche de ayer, después de hablar con el demonio su sello de contrato no dejo de arder hasta el otro día. Sabía que Sebastián algo le oculto de la información que pidió, solo esperaba que no fuera nada muy importante. Frunció el ceño enfadado, estúpido demonio que se deja llevar por los sentimientos, pero tenía claro que si él le fallaba perdería la oportunidad de devorar su alma y con eso podría manipularlo.

— ¡Ciel! –Grito Lizzy cuando vio a su prometido acercarse, corrió a abrazarlo con una gran sonrisa. - ¿Vamos a seguir bailando? –Pregunto emocionada.

— Lo lamento Lizzy, pero nuestra prima se perdió en el jardín y con Sebastián iremos a buscarla. –Le murmuro, tratando de que los invitados no escucharan.

— ¡oh! ¡Qué tragedia! Iré contigo Ciel. –Respondió la adorable niña inflando las mejillas.

— No puedes Lizzy, como mi futura mujer tendrás que hacerte cargo de mi mansión y de los invitados. –El conde le sonrió, provocando un gran sonrojo en las mejillas de su prometida. –Te lo encargo, esposa mía. –Se despido besándole la mano con un gesto galán. Dejo a su prometida con un gran sonrojo y se encamino al carruaje que su mayordomo tenia listo para partir.

— Es usted un gran conquistador, joven amo. –Se burlo el demonio, mirando de reojo.

— Te podría enseñar algo, así tu mujer no se iría con otro. –Respondió el Conde, ganándose una mirada encendida de su mayordomo.

El mayordomo en silencio y con el ceño fruncido le abrió la puerta del carruaje para que el Conde subiera y luego él se sentó adelante, manejando los caballos. Salieron rápidamente de la mansión, siguiendo al carruaje de color negro que iba a unos metros más adelante con el cuerpo inconsciente de Kiara y el secuestrador.

De la nada, en una de las tantas curvas que recorrían, la puerta del carruaje en donde el Conde se encontraba se abrió de golpe sin llegar a detener la carrera. Uno de los largos brazos de Sebastián lo tomo con fuerza y lo sacaron del carruaje, saltando varios metros del lugar segundos antes de que una gran hoz partiera el lujoso carruaje en dos.

Ciel se aferro al pecho de Sebastián mientras este aterrizaba elegantemente sobre el suelo, trato de buscar con su miraba el causante del accidente, pero ni encontró a nadie.

— ¿Qué fue eso, Sebastián? –Pregunto el Conde cuando su mayordomo lo dejo en el suelo.

— Tenemos compañía, joven amo. –Indico Sebastián, mirando con el ceño fruncido a la copa de uno de los tantos arboles que se encontraban rodeando el camino.

Una sombra oscura y larga se mostró entre las ramas del árbol, la vestimenta negra ajustada y el abrigo negro abierto ondulaba al viento, las piernas largas y delgadas colgaban de la rama en donde se encontraba sentado, el cabello plateado y lardo ondeando al viento, adornado con uno delicados pinches de flores que tomaban el flequillo impidiendo que taparon los hermosos y fieros ojos verdes del Shinigami, la una enorme hoz con filo brillante que relucía a la luz de la luna y se meneaba en la mano delgada del hombre.

— Me di cuenta que no se tomaron mis palabras en serio. –Dijo Undertaker mirándolos con seriedad. –Así que quise hacerles recordar de lo que soy capaz.

— ¡no seas idiota! –Grito el conde furioso. –Ella está de acuerdo con todo esto, sabía lo que podía pasar. Y si a ella le ocurre algo ahora será culpa tuya por detenernos.

— Nada le pasara esta noche. –Murmuro el Shinigami con voz sombría. –Su alma está cambiando, lo que significa que hoy será su primer despertar. No deben interferir.

— ¿De qué hablas? –Pregunto el Conde confundido.

— Si no me equivoco, anoche su alma presento el mismo cambio de aroma ¿No lo sabías? ~~ -Pregunto Undertaker sonriendo mientras miraba al demonio. –La presencia de tu mayordomo se encontraba cerca de ella, supongo que él sabe de que hablo. ~~

— ¿Puedes saber eso solo con sentir el cambio de aroma de su alma? –Pregunto Sebastián

— Como les dije je je~~ -Rió Undertaker bajando de la rama y aterrizando frente a ellos, meneando su gran hoz. –Conozco su alma a la perfección, puedo fácilmente darme cuenta de cuando cambia de aroma, hoy por ejemplo su aroma es como un bello recuerdo.

— Sebastián. –Llamo el Conde a su mayordomo. -¿Qué paso anoche? Dime lo que ocultaste. –Ordeno con voz dura.

— Ella entro en trance, bebió de mi sangre y sus ojos cambiaron. –Respondió el demonio.

— ¿Ella bebió de tu sangre? ¿Sus ojos cambiaron? –Pregunto Undertaker confundido, dejando su sonrisa burlona atrás.

— Pensé que sabias todo sobre ella. –Se burlo Sebastián, mirándolo con una sonrisa.

— Ella nunca fue humana del todo. –Murmuro Undertaker más para sí mismo que para los otros dos presentes. –Incluso en su primera vida, su alma estaba destinada a la inmortalidad, pero…¿Beber de tu sangre? –Pregunto nuevamente, tratando de aclararse.

— ¿Quién fue Kiara en su primera vida? ¡Dímelo! –Exigió saber el Conde.

— Jejeje ~ ~ No te lo diré aun. –Se burlo el shinigami, tratando de dejar la confusión atrás. –Pero cuando lo sepas, te sorprenderás mucho Conde jejeje ~ ~

Cuando el conde estaba a punto de replicar, un escalofrío recorrió a los tres hombres. Un grito masculino desgarrador se escucho en el silencio de la noche, los relinchos de los caballos asustados resonaron por todo el lugar, luego todo fue silencio.

— ¿Qué fue eso? –Pregunto el conde a los dos seres sobrenaturales que se encontraban ahí. Pero ellos estaban mirando con total asombro hacia donde el carruaje de Kiara de había ido, ambos estaban con el rostro pálido y totalmente sorprendidos.

El shinigami fue el primero en moverse, rápidamente se dirigió al lugar del ruido, dejando al conde y al demonio atrás. Al ver a Undertaker moverse, Sebastián tomo a su joven amo y corrió para alcanzar al Shinigami, aferrando a su cuerpo el delgado del Conde para protegerlo.

Cuando llegaron al lugar quedaron igual de sorprendidos e impactados que el shinigami que había llegado minutos antes. Los caballos se encontraban destrozados, al igual que el carruaje de color negro. Lo más espantoso fue el cuerpo de Robert, este se encontraba partido en tres, las piernas se encontraban cerca de los caballos y el torso sin cabeza estaba totalmente abierto, dejando ver sus intestinos y su sangre que corría a grandes cantidades fuera de su cuerpo.

Cuando Sebastián busco con la miraba a Kiara, la encontró sentada al otro extremo del carruaje, su vestido estaba cubierto de sangre al igual que su rostro y cuello. Una de sus manos estaba sosteniendo la cabeza de Robert por encima de su rostro, dejando que la sangre cayera en su boca para beberla. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y una sonrisa siniestra adornaba su rostro, dando de conocer lo mucho que disfrutaba de la sangre del pobre hombre.

El demonio se movió para tratar de cubrir los ojos de su joven amo pero ya era demasiado tarde. Totalmente asqueado el conde se voltio y tiro al suelo para vomitar, retorciéndose del miedo y del asco.

— ¿Ki…Kia..ra? –La llamo Undertaker con voz temblorosa, tratando de acercarse lentamente a ella.

— ¿A esto te referías con el despertar? –Pregunto el conde, que se limpiaba los labios con el pañuelo que su mayordomo le había entregado.

— No debía ser así…algo salió mal..esto no debía pasar…-Murmuraba Undertaker sin poder creer lo que veía.

— Esto fue lo que paso la otra noche. –Informo Sebastián, mirando a Undertaker.

El shinigami se acerco de forma lenta la joven, que ahora se encontraba inclinada sobre el cuerpo abierto de Robert y bebía de su sangre que se acumulaba en su interior.

— Kiara…¿Me puedes escuchar? –Pregunto Undertaker llamándola una y otra vez. Ella al escuchar la voz tan cerca, levanto la cabeza y abrió los ojos, mirando con sus ojos negros y pupilas amarillas al pálido hombre que se acercaba a ella. -¿Estás bien? – Pregunto el Shinigami agachándose a la altura de la joven y tomándola de las mejillas.

Ella al sentir el contacto se sobresalto levemente, sus ojos fueron volviendo a la normalidad lentamente. Miro su alrededor confundida y asustada, se fijo en los cuerpo de los caballos y el destrozado cuerpo que se encontraba frente suyo en donde tenía ambas manos dentro. Retiro sus manos del interior del torso de Robert y las miro asustadas, aparto las manos de Undetaker de su rostro y se trato de alejar del cadáver limpiando con su ensangrentado vestido sus rojas manos. Paseo su vista en los tres hombres presentes y se detuvo en el Shinigami, abrió su boca para hablar pero solo salieron gemido asustados acompañando a las gruesas lagrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas.

— ¡AAAAAAaaaaa! –Grito desesperada, llorando y descargando todo su pánico y dolor que sentía en ese momento.

* * *

**Espero lo disfrutaran! Recuerden seguir votando por los nombres para nuestro sensual Undertaker!**

**Muchas gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios con ansias .**

**Nos vemos! :D**


	5. Ese Mayordomo, Sintiendo

**_Holaaaaa! :D _**

**_Acá_****_ de nuevo con el capitulo 5_**

**-Aclaraciones: **

_-´´Pensamientos´´-_

_-**´´OTRA VOZ´´-**_

_**\- **_Dialogo-

**Acá se nombra a Undertaker como ´´GRIM´´ pero ese no sera el verdadero nombre que se le dará, solo sera un apodo hasta que llegue el capitulo en donde el nombre sera revelado. **

**En mi perfil deje unas fotos del vestido, peinado y ojos de Kiara, así que si lo desean pueden entrar y verlos :3**

**_Hasta el momento va ganando Theo xD Pero me tienen que ayudar con el apellido ._**

**_Agradecimientos: _**

**_**TheCreepyShadowOMG: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! espero muchos comentarios tuyos, no me abandones :3**_**

****Anahi: Gracias por Leer y comentar! Kiara no es un vampiro, mas adelante se dará a conocer el por que bebió sangre xD La canción la canto en idioma sims)? Y ya se viene el salseo entre Undertaker y Kiara! :D ****

****Suki: Gracias por leer y comentar!Lo mas probable es que se queden juntos, en verdad lo amo :3 Ya se vienen muchas noches pervertidas entre esos dos *¬* ****

****Daiiki Uchiha: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! En verdad le constara a Kiara rechazar al bombom de sebastian, él marcara en su vida un antes y un después que se vera mas adelante! :D ****

****Masha Rue: Gracias por leer y comentar! En el cap anterior Kiara dice que aunque lo a visto unas pocas veces, ella siente todo eso por él :3 Deberías ver las locuras que hace Kakashi, tiene la personalidad un tanto parecida a Undertaker, ambos se ven de una manera pero son de otra completamente distinta, los amo! *¬* Júrame por la garrita que no dirás quien fue Kiara (Aunque se ve algo obvio xD)! . Y prometo darte mucho, mucho Undertaker/Oc *-***

****AlexaMiddleford-19: Gracias por leer y comentar! Tendrás que seguir leyendo para saber los secretos o,..,o muajajajaja xD ****

**Los personajes son de Yana Toboso :)**

* * *

_Anteriorimente …_

— _Kiara…¿Me puedes escuchar? –Pregunto Undertaker llamándola una y otra vez. Ella al escuchar la voz tan cerca, levanto la cabeza y abrió los ojos, mirando con sus ojos negros y pupilas amarillas al pálido hombre que se acercaba a ella. -¿Estás bien? – Pregunto el Shinigami agachándose a la altura de la joven y tomándola de las mejillas. _

_Ella al sentir el contacto se sobresalto levemente, sus ojos fueron volviendo a la normalidad lentamente. Miro su alrededor confundida y asustada, se fijo en los cuerpo de los caballos y el destrozado cuerpo que se encontraba frente suyo en donde tenía ambas manos dentro. Retiro sus manos del interior del torso de Robert y las miro asustadas, aparto las manos de Undetaker de su rostro y se trato de alejar del cadáver limpiando con su ensangrentado vestido sus rojas manos. Paseo su vista en los tres hombres presentes y se detuvo en el Shinigami, abrió su boca para hablar pero solo salieron gemido asustados acompañando a las gruesas lagrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas. _

— _¡AAAAAAaaaaa! –Grito desesperada, llorando y descargando todo su pánico y dolor que sentía en ese momento. _

**Ese Mayordomo, Sintiendo.**

— No debía ser así. –Se quejo Undertaker dando vueltas por la habitación de Kiara.

— ¿Y cómo debía ser? –Pregunto el mayordomo con sarcasmos mientras retiraba el vestido ensangrentado de la joven que se encontraba desmayada en la cama. -¿Creías que recuperaría sus recuerdos y correría a tus brazos?

— No lo entiendes. Algo salió mal. –Replico el Shinigami enfadado. –Antes no fue así.

— ¿Quién era ella _antes?_ –Pregunto Sebastián limpiando con un paño húmedo el desnudo cuerpo de Kiara.

— No tiene caso que lo diga si ella no recupera sus propios recuerdos. –Murmuro el peliplata con tristeza

Ambos se quedaron en silencio. El demonio tenía claro que por mucho que preguntara Undertaker no respondería. Se dedico a limpiar con cuidado el delgado cuerpo de la joven, sintiendo en su espalda la cargada mirada del Shinigami.

— ¿No sientes celos? ¿Te gustaría estar en mi lugar? –Se burlo el demonio, pasando lentamente sus manos por los pequeños pechos de Kiara, limpiándolos del sudor.

— No digas estupideces demonio. –Espeto con rabia el delgado Shinigami, quitando sus hermosos ojos de la desagradable escena. –Aun es muy pronto para hacerla mía y estoy seguro que si la llego a tocar, perderé la cabeza igual que tu.

— ¿Pr que pasa eso? –Pregunto Sebastián en un murmuro. Estaba consciente de que cuando aquella mujer se lo proponía, lo tenía a sus pies.

— No lo sé. Incluso cuando la conocí siendo una niña, provocaba ese efecto de perder el control. –Le respondió sonriendo a la nada. –La diferencia es yo la amo, tu solo la deseas.

— No me esperaba algo tan cursi de ti. –Se burlo el mayordomo, cubriendo con las mantas el cuerpo desnudo de Kiara.

— Alguien que no entiende de sentimientos como tú, jamás podría entender lo que siento por ella. –Undertaker camino hacia la puerta de la habitación. –Es mejor que me retire. Estaré al pendiente de todo. –Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, la voz de Kiara lo detuvo.

— Grim…no te vayas…-Susurro Kiara, abriendo lentamente los ojos y tratando de sentarse en la cama.

— My lady, tiene que descansar. –Dijo Sebastián poniendo sus manos en los delgados hombros de la joven, tratando de volverla a acostar.

— Necesito hablar con Grim ¿Puedes dejarnos solos, Sebastián? –Pregunto Kiara, causando sorpresa en ambos hombres. –Por favor…

— Claro. La dejare solo para que hable con Grim. –Sebastián se levanto de la cama y mirando con gran molestia a Undertaker, salió de la habitación.

La habitación quedo en total silencio. Undertaker se volteo lentamente mientras quitaba su sombrero y apartaba su flequillo de su rostro, dejando ver sus atractivos y sensuales ojos verdes. Ambas miradas se encontraron con fervor, llenas de un remolino de sentimientos que necesitaban salir a flote.

— ¿Recuerdas algo, pequeña saltamontes? –Pregunto Undertaker acercándose a la cama y sentándose a un lado de la joven.

— No mucho en realidad. –Murmuro mientras apoyaba su espalda en el respaldo de la cama y tomaba una de las manos de Undertaker entre las suyas. –Se que Grim no es tu nombre, pero aun no recuerdo cual es en verdad. Sé que te conozco de hacer mucho, mucho tiempo, pero no se desde hace cuanto específicamente. –A medida que hablaba sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. –Se que ambos planeamos esto, ¡pero no se él que ni el por qué! Se supone que todo esto tenía que pasar y sé que algo no salió bien ¡Estoy desesperada! –Grito rompiendo en llantos. Grim se acerco a ella para abrazarla rápidamente.

— Tranquila. Estoy seguro de que pronto recordaras todo. –Susurro apretándola a su pecho. –Todo saldrá bien, lo prometo.

— Dímelo. Dime que paso antes. –Pidió entre lágrimas.

— No puedo amor mío. –Se disculpo besándola en las mejillas. –Solo estropearía tus recuerdos con mi extraño punto de vista. Tu sola debes recordar todo.

— Quiero besarte. Uno de los recuerdos era tu y yo besándonos, creo que puedo sentir tu sabor en mis labios. Lo deseo tanto. –Murmuro sonrojada, apoyando su frente con la Grim y dando una suave caricia a los labios masculinos con sus delgados dedos.

— No tienes idea de cuánto lo deseo yo también. –Le murmuro de vuelta, rozando sus labios con los de ella. –Pero es muy pronto. Quiero besarte cuando ya recuerdes todo, no quiero sentir que te engaño o que me aprovecho de ti.

— No me dejes. –Pidió Kiara al sentir que Grim se separaba de ella.

— Je je je ~~~ No seas tan malcriada, tienes que descansar. –Bromeo apretando la pequeña nariz de la joven, volviendo a poner su voz tétrica y juguetona. –Además, el mayordomo está a punto de tirar abajo la puerta. Adiós mi pequeña saltamontes ~ ~ -Se despidió poniendo nuevamente el sombrero sobre su cabeza y abriendo la puerta, salió de la habitación y miro con una gran sonrisa al demonio que fruncía el ceño enfadado.

Cuando Sebastián entro a la habitación y cerró la puerta, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Kiara, obligándola a volver a cubrirse con las cobijas tratando de esconderse de la furiosa mirada del demonio. Este se acerco con pasos lentos hasta la cama, sus ojos estaban ardiendo, en cualquier momento esos ojos carmesís fosforescentes podían prender llamas la habitación entera.

El silencio era tan tenso que hasta se podría cortar con tijeras, ninguno quería decir palabra alguna. Kiara se encontraba avergonzada, sentía que había traicionado a Sebastián y no se atrevía a mirarlo.

— El hecho de que este pidiendo ser besada indica que ya está mejor. -Hablo Sebastián rompiendo el silencio, sobresaltando a la joven. –Me alegro que tenga tanta energía, my Lady. –Se burlo sonriendo con crueldad.

— Yo…Lo siento…en verdad…yo...-Murmuro Kiara, evitando siempre la cargada mirada del demonio.

— ¿Lo siente? –Pregunto Sebastián enfadado, alzando levemente la voz. Se acerco con furia a la joven y la tomo por el cuello, levantándola de la cama y cortando todo paso de aire. –Le pide a otro hombre que la bese en la misma cama donde tantas veces la hice mía ..¿Y solo eso me dice? ¿Qué lo siente? –Gruño Sebastián, apretando con fuerza el cuello de Kiara a pesar de los aleteos que ella daba por tratar de soltarse. Sonrió al verla tan indefensa, mostrando sus colmillos que sobre salían de sus labios. –Tú eres mía Kiara, solo mía. –Susurro un poco más calmado, soltando levemente el agarre que mantenía con el cuello de Kiara. La acerco a él y la acuno en sus brazos, meciéndola lentamente para tratar de calmar el llanto aterrado de la joven. –No quería descontrolarme, en verdad lo siento my Lady. –se disculpo abrazándola, mas su rostro demostraba lo contrario. –Tiene que descansar, el joven amo con Lady Elizabeth están despidiendo a los invitados. Ya la excusamos por abandonar la fiesta, les dijimos que tuvo un pequeño desmayo por la presión. – Ayudo a recostarse a Kiara y la arropo en la cama. La beso en los labios de forma lenta y pausada, acallando los sollozos de la joven. –Duerma bien, my Lady. –Se despido para salir de la habitación.

Cerrando la puerta con cuidado, Sebastián camino por el largo pasillo en dirección a la entrada donde su joven amo se encontraba despidiendo a los invitados. Miraba con rabia la mano con la cual había ahorcado a Kiara, jamás pensó en tratar así a una mujer y mucho menos a alguien tan cercana como ella. Se había descontrolado por completo y gran parte de la culpa la era de Undertaker, sabía que ese shinigami provocaba cosas en Kiara y él cometió el error de dejar que se acercaran tanto, pero ya no más. No iba a permitir que el shinigami legendario le arrebatara a su mujer, porque en eso se había convertido Kiara. Cuando un demonio tomaba carnalmente a una mujer la condenaba de por vida, hacia un contrato silencioso donde ella le entregaba su alma y su cuerpo. Siempre fue así y ahora no cambiaría por culpa de Undertaker.

— ¿Cómo sigue Kiara? –Le pregunto el conde cuando llego a su lado.

— Mucho mejor. –Respondió con sorna. - ¿Qué piensa hacer con ella, joven amo?

— Nada por el momento. –Respondió Ciel suspirando. –Lo mejor será tenerla vigilada y tener cuidado. Mañana hablare con ella. –Dijo mientras subía las escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

_O_O_O_

Por más que gemía y apretaba sus ojos, sentía que ya no le quedaban lágrimas. Sus ojos le pesaban y le ardían bastante, casi tanto como su cuello y garganta. Aunque su cuello no mostraba ya marca alguna, sentía que le quemaba marcando los delgados dedos del mayordomo.

Estaba asustada, no se esperaba una reacción así del siempre calmado y sereno mayordomo de los Phantomhive, pero de cierta manera lo entendía. Ella lo había traicionado, había corrompido el esa relación extraña que ambos tenían.

— Soy una estúpida…-Susurro acurrucándose en la cama en posición fetal.

No quería dejar a Sebastián, sabía que no eran nada de palabra y que de igual forma debía mantener un respeto a su relación sexual. A ella le gustaba Sebastián, le encantaba ¿A quién no? Ese hombre era guapísimo y muy sexy. También sabía que Sebastián sentía atracción por ella.

Sebastián era un demonio, eso lo acababa de comprobar hace unos minutos, pero sentía que se estaba ganando su corazón poco a poco y no quería perder eso. Cuando no estaba con él extrañaba sus caricias, sus besos y su aroma, anhelaba su cercanía. Lo quería, mucho. Incluso podía decir que lo amaba. Amaba mirarlo, verlo sonreír, amaba cada detalle romántico que tenia para con ella, las flores en el desayuno y las rosas en la cama antes de dormir. Además, si no lo amara no se sentiría tan culpable por haberlo engañado, no estaría sufriendo tanto por su pelea. En verdad lo amaba.

Grim…

Ese hombre en verdad la confundía, ese misterioso, loco y silencioso shinigami la hacían dudar del poder del amor que sentía hacia Sebastián. Ese hombre la hacía sentir tonta y como una niña de 10 años, no podía evitar comportarse de esa manera tan malcriada e infantil frente a él, todo para llamar su atención y verlo sonreír.

En sus recuerdos sintió que ese hombre esperaba algo de ella, una respuesta o algún signo de esperanza que le dijera que ya se acordaba de todo y que volverían a estar como antes. Pero…No recordaba cómo eran antes. Lo sentía suyo, sabía que ese Shinigami era suyo y que ella en parte le pertenecía. Ese hombre de atrayentes ojos verdes le provocaba una paz celestial. Todo lo contrario a Sebastián, cada sentimiento hacia ese demonio le ardían y quemaban el pecho.

— No puedes Kiara…no puedes estar con Grim. –se dijo para sí, volviendo a llorar. –Ya tienes a Sebastián, no puedes estar de golfa con los dos. Además…-Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas como ríos y su voz se quebraba en cada palabra. –Tú ya estas sucia, no mereces a alguien como Grim. Él merece a una buena mujer, no a una muñeca usada…-Lloro por un par de horas más y luego cayo dormida totalmente cansada.

A la mañana siguiente, el delicioso aroma de leche con miel la despertó. Abrió los ojos lentamente, pero el sol molesto tanto que tuvo que volver a cerrarlos, cubriendo su rostro con las cobijas.

— Le vendría muy bien comer algo, my Lady. –Le dijo Sebastián moviendo su hombro levemente para llamar su atención.

— No estoy de humor Sebastián, solo quiero dormir. –Se quejo con voz ronca. Escucho suspirar al demonio y sintió un peso extra en su cama.

— En verdad lamento lo de anoche. –Murmuro Sebastián sobre su cabeza, apoyando su mejilla delicadamente en la colcha que la cubría. –Me siento en verdad muy avergonzado. Pero sentí pánico al ver que podía llegar a perder su amor. ¿No lo entiende? Usted ha sido la primera persona que ha logrado hacerme sentir algo más allá del odio o de la necesidad de tener un alma. La amo con todo el poder de mi existencia. Sin usted estoy seguro que perdería todo querer de seguir adelante..

— No sigas…-Murmuro Kiara llorando. Se quito las cobijas que le cubrían el rostro y miro de frente a Sebastián. –Lo siento tanto, nunca quise…

— Lo sé Kiara. –Interrumpió el mayordomo rozando su nariz con la de la joven. -Se que Undertaker la confunde con todo esto. Pero todo esto es un plan siniestro de ese hombre cruel y perverso.

— Dices…que …él …¿Él me miente? –Pregunto Kiara quebrando su voz, le dolía en el alma el pensar en eso.

— ¿Aun no se da cuenta? –Susurro cerca de sus labios, hechizando la con su aliento. – Usted es solo uno de sus tantos experimentos macabros. Por eso quiere separarnos, porque sabe que yo jamás permitiría que la lastimara. Le recuerdo que por culpa de ese cruel shinigami su alma deambulo por muchos años, él la convirtió en la criatura de anoche…

— ¿Él…me convirtió en esa _cosa?_ –Las palabras de Sebastián la estaban mareando, además cada una de las palabras pronunciadas por el demonio tenían algo de verdad y eso le aterraba.

— El mismo lo dijo, muchas veces ¿No lo recuerda? –Sebastián abrazo delicadamente el frágil cuerpo de Kiara que se convulsionaba por los sollozos y beso su frente. –Le prometo que nunca dejare que le haga daño. Pero usted prométame que jamás lo volverá a ver. –Pidió esta vez besando sus labios repetidas veces. –Prométemelo Kiara.

— Lo… Lo prometo. –Susurro con vos débil.

— No tiene idea de cuánto la amo. –Esta vez la beso profundamente, un beso largo y húmedo. –Ahora my Lady, coma su desayuno y luego se da un baño. Baje cuando esté listo el almuerzo. –Sebastián dio un último beso y se levanto de la cama para dirigirse a la puerta, dejando a Kiara totalmente ida y perdida en sus pensamientos, se volteo y la miro con una sonrisa macabra, cerró la puerta tras él y no pudo evitar reír bajito. –Estúpidos y sentimentales humanos, son tan manipulables. –Rio con sorna, iluminando sus ojos con su brillo demoníaco.

_O_O_

Kiara se encontraba ya vestida. Estaba recostada en uno de los sofás que estaban cercanos a la ventana, sintiendo la agradable brisa de primavera.

Estaba aun mas confundía que antes ¿En verdad Grim le mentía? El solo pensar en eso le rompía el corazón. Eso no podía ser cierto, él nunca ha tratado de lastimarla, al contrario, siempre la protegió.

Tenía que saber todo y para eso tenía que ver al Shinigami, pero antes tenía que hablar con Sebastián para avisarle. Ella nunca fue una mujer que pedía permiso, menos a un hombre, pero le debía respeto a su relación con el mayordomo. Además no quería mentir.

Se levanto con pereza del sofá y se coloco unos zapatos cómodos. Por el aroma delicioso a carne, el almuerzo tendría que estar listo. Bajo con cuidado las escaleras, sentía las piernas débiles, tenia nauseas y el dolor de cabeza la estaba matando, además sus ojos le ardían y picaban. Sin duda, era un pésimo día.

Entro al comedor bajo la atenta mirada del conde y el mayordomo. Se sentó donde siempre y comió lentamente del plato que Sebastián había puesto frente a ella.

— Te ves horrible. –Se burlo Ciel, mirando las grandes ojeras y la piel pálida de la joven.

— Sigue hablando ye te arranco los ojos con mi tenedor. –Murmuro con voz pausada y ronca. Alertando a ambos caballeros.

— Tenemos que hablar de lo que ocurrió anoche. –Dijo el conde soltando un suspiro y mirándola.

— Pide una cita y cuando tenga ganas te busco. –Respondió sin ganas de seguir hablando. – Iré a ver a Undertaker. –Soltó de repente, sorprendiendo al conde y haciendo fruncir el ceño al demonio.

— My Lady…-Empezó a hablar Sebastián, pero fue interrumpido por la ronca voz de Kiara.

— No quiero quejas. –Intervino levantando levemente la voz, su cuerpo tembló ligeramente. –Tengo cosas que preguntarle y lo que menos quiero ahora son tus quejas y celos idiotas. –A medida que hablaba su cuerpo temblaba mas, su ceño se frunció y sus ojos perdieron brillo. –´´_De nuevo esa sensación, igual que anoche´´. –_Se levanto con cuidado de su silla, tambaleándose levemente. –Tengo que verlo ¡Necesito hablar con él! ¡Necesito que me diga que me sucede! –Grito levantándose por completo y golpeando con fuerza la mesa. -_´´Cálmate Kiara, no de nuevo…__**SANGRE**__…no…__**Quiero sangre, dámela**__..esa voz, esa voz de nuevo…´´- _¡Nooooo! –Grito con fuerza, su cuerpo se estremeció violentamente. Sebastián tomo a Ciel y lo alejo de la mesa antes de que esta se partiera en dos en las manos de la joven.

— ¡Contrólate Kiara! –Grito el Conde, aferrándose a su mayordomo.

— ¿No lo ven? –Pregunto Kiara llorando. –Algo me sucede y solo él me lo puede decir. –Susurro sentándose nuevamente. –Si sigo así, lastimare a alguien más y no quiero…no quiero..- Cubrió sus ojos -ahora normales- y se largo a llorar. –¡Tengo mucho miedo, me quiero ir a casa!

En un rápido movimiento, Sebastián dejo en el suelo a Ciel y corrió para abrazar a la joven mujer que temblaba y se estremecía con cada sollozo.

— Sebastián, ve a buscar a Undertaker. –Ordeno el conde suspirando.-Es más seguro que hablen acá. –Sebastián asintió y siguió la orden dada, pero antes de irse deposito un suave beso en los cabellos negros de la joven.

— Lamento haber roto tu mesa. –Se disculpo limpiando sus lágrimas y tratando de calmarse. –Pero te lo merecías, me llamaste fea.

— Sé que no la rompiste por eso. –Le respondió divertido, sonriéndole y ofreciéndole un pañuelo. –Además tu ego es enorme, sabes que no eres fea, incluso cubierta de mocos.

— Gracias –Le sonrió y recibió el pañuelo para sonarse. –De verdad no quería comportarme así.

— Lo mejor será que te vayas a tu habitación, mandare a Finny a que limpie esto. –Indico el conde.

— Está bien. –Le respondió sonriéndole y levantándose de la silla. Camino despacio hacia la puerta. –Me avisas cuando llegue Grim, lo mejor es que estemos todos presen… -De la nada, Kiara dejo de hablar y cayó al suelo desmayada.

Escuchaba voces lejanas, estaban discutiendo pero no entendía bien que decían. Movió lentamente su cabeza, sentía que en cualquier momento le explotaría. Era algo muy parecido a sus resacas luego de una noche de fiesta con sus amigos de la Universidad, pero esta vez estaba segura de que no había bebido nada.

Las voces se dejaron de escuchar y se asusto. Abrió los ojos con rapidez y se sentó en la cama tan rápido que se mareo por completo. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, lo primero que vio fue el perfil de Grim. Este miraba por la ventana con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula apretada, tenía una expresión de furia que nunca antes había visto.

— Aun no me convenzo del todo. –La voz de Sebastián llamo su atención, giro lentamente su rostro evitando otro mareo, pero aun así su dolor era insoportable.

— Pensé que eras más inteligente, pero no eres más que un idiota. –Se burlo Grim con voz seria y fría, tanto que le causo un escalofrió.

— ¿Qué paso? –Pregunto Kiara al sentirse ignorada. Su voz salió seca y patosa.

— Es algo complicado. –Le respondió el conde que era el único que la miraba. Sebastián tenia la vista clavaba en el suelo y Grim miraba a cualquier lado en la ventana menos a ella.

— No es complicado, Conde. –La dura voz del Shinigami resonó en la habitación. Su rabia era palpable. –De hecho, es muy simple, tanto que me sorprende que no pensáramos en eso.

— Nunca se me ocurrió pensar que algo como esto podía suceder. –Hablo en voz baja el mayordomo, su rostro estaba totalmente descompuesto.

— ¿Qué querías que sucediera? ¿Querías seguir así por el resto de la vida de ella?- Espeto Grim con furia, volteándose y mirando al demonio a la cara. –Te lo repetí mil veces ¡Ella no es humana!

Kiara se ponía cada vez mas pálida del susto, la estaban ignorando completamente y no tenia idea de que pasaba, pero por sus caras era algo grave y muy malo.

— Yo…yo…-Tartamudeo Sebastián, sin saber que decir.

— ¡Díganme que pasa! –Grito Kiara llorando de angustia. Dirigió su mirada al Shinigami de cabellos plateados en busca de ayuda, pero este la miro de forma dura. Sus ojos destilaban odio y un dolor tan grande que su pecho se hundió y su cuerpo tembló.

— Estas embarazada. –Le respondió Grim, desviando su mirada y apretando su mandíbula.

* * *

**No me maten! o**

**Todo pasa por algo, todo tiene su propósito! no me odien! .**

**No olviden comentar :3 **


	6. Ese Mayordomo, Destrozando

**_Perdon! Perdon! _**

**_No pude publicar el domingo pasado por que tenia un brazo inflamado, luego se me perdió el cuaderno y lo recupere hace poco. caso morí del susto :c_**

**_Pero acá estoy! :D_**

**_Aclaraciones: _**

_-_Blablabla_\- _Dialogo

_-´´Blablabla´´- _Pensamientos

_-**Blablabla. -**_Otra voz.

**Agradecimientos: **

*****TenshiNeko-Chan: Gracias por leer! Y si, los ataques eran antojos y cambios de humor probocados por el embarazo :3*****

*****Slinky-Pink: Gracias por leer!No es un vampiro xD No es humana, pero aun no puedo revelar que tipo de criatura es . Y Grim tiene que sufrir un poco, es la ley de la vida :c Por cierto, soy tu fans :3 *****

*****Fuckingrejects: Gracias por leer! No deberías leer estas cosas ¬.¬*****

*****Suki: Gracias por leer! En el fondo sebas-chan no es malo, solo esta confundido. no lo odies :3 *****

*****Daiiki Uchiha: Gracias por Leer! No tires tu celu xD estamos en igual condición, yo tampoco se a quien apoyar, si al frió y sexy de Sebastian o al sexy y loco de Undertaker .*****

*****Masha Rue: Gracias por leer! jajajajaj xD Tranquis, todo pasa por algo. Una persona esta destinada a algo y ese es el destino de Kiara con Undetraker. Te declaro culpable por hacerme pasar horas pegada a Pinterest .*****

*****AlexaMiddleford-19: Gracias por leer! Me alegra que te gustara :e No odies a Kiara, ella solo es una victima que callo en sus sensualones brazos del demonio .*****

**Disfrutenlo! :D**

**Undertaker y Todo Kuroshitsuji le pertenecen a Yana Toboso u.u**

* * *

_Anteriormente…_

— _Nunca se me ocurrió pensar que algo como esto podía suceder. –Hablo en voz baja el mayordomo, su rostro estaba totalmente descompuesto. _

— _¿Qué querías que sucediera? ¿Querías seguir así por el resto de la vida de ella?- Espeto Grim con furia, volteándose y mirando al demonio a la cara. –Te lo repetí mil veces ¡Ella no es humana!_

_Kiara se ponía cada vez mas pálida del susto, la estaban ignorando completamente y no tenia idea de que pasaba, pero por sus caras era algo grave y muy malo. _

— _Yo…yo…-Tartamudeo Sebastián, sin saber que decir. _

— _¡Díganme que pasa! –Grito Kiara llorando de angustia. Dirigió su mirada al Shinigami de cabellos plateados en busca de ayuda, pero este la miro de forma dura. Sus ojos destilaban odio y un dolor tan grande que su pecho se hundió y su cuerpo tembló._

— _Estas embarazada. –Le respondió Grim, desviando su mirada y apretando su mandíbula. _

**Ese mayordomo, Destrozando. **

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando ¿Embarazada? ¿Pero cómo? No podía entenderlo, Sebastián le había dejado claro que era imposible que lograra embarazar a una humana…

…Claro, ahora entendía.

— Yo no soy una simple humano. –Murmuro para sí misma, con los ojos totalmente dilatados y el rostro pálido. –Por eso Sebastián pudo embarazarme…

— Eso también causo el cambio inestable. –Dijo Undertaker sin mirarla, su vista estaba fija en un punto cualquiera del piso. –Al ser un mitad demonio, el bebe pide su alimento de una u otra manera. –Explico con voz seria.

— Entonces…¿Fue producto de mi embarazo que yo matara a Robert? ¿Fue porque el bebe tenía hambre? –Pregunto en un susurro, mirando de reojo a Sebastián y sintiéndose más aliviada al saber que nada de eso era culpa del Shinigami.

— Es lo más probable. Al ser mitad demonio se alimentara de almas al igual que el padre y tu necesitaras satisfacer su hambre de una u otra manera. –Esta vez Grim la miro. Ya no había odio en su mirada, solo dolor, traición y un profundo vacio. –Je je je ~~ Felicidades por el nuevo integrante de la familia ~ ~ -Su voz volvió a ser la misma tétrica y juguetona de antes pero su alegría no llegaba al pálido rostro del atractivo hombre. Coloco su gran sombrero negro y oculto sus ojos tras el largo flequillo.

— Grim…yo…-Susurro Kiara con el corazón apretado, no soportaba el dolor propio ni el reflejado en la verde mirada del shinigami.

— Je ~ je~ -Rio Undertaker cubriendo sus labios. –Tendrás que cuidarte mas y comer por dos ~ ~ -Camino hacia la puerta a paso lento y con la cabeza baja. –Tratare de ayudarlos en lo que pueda, pero no piensen que limpiare el trasero del bebe je ~ je ~ je~ Adiós. –Se despidió y luego salió de la habitación dejando todo en silencio.

Sebastián aun no lograba salir del shock que la noticia le había causado. Se encontraba de pie a un lado de la cama, dándole la espalda la puerta. Su rostro se encontraba mas pálido de lo normal, sus negras y delgadas cejas se encontraban alzadas y tanto su boca como sus labios estaban abiertos.

El conde manejaba mejor su sorpresa, estaba sentado en uno de los sofás que estaba en la esquina de la habitación, miraba con cautela todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Sabía que en cualquier momento podía utilizar esto a su favor, tanto en contra de su mayordomo como en contra del shinigami. Undertaker manejaba información sobre su familia que él ignoraba y que estaba seguro que necesitaba saber, esto en definitiva podía servirle. Miro con una sonrisa a Kiara, ella lloraba descontrolada, grandes sollozos salían de sus labios, pero eso no hacía más que satisfacer al pequeño conde. Observo con burla la delicada mano que ella tenía en su vientre y la otra que estaba sobre su pecho, no despegaba la mirada de la puerta por donde el shinigami había salido.

— Quiten esa expresión. –Ordeno Ciel, mirándolos con el ceño fruncido. –Ya está todo hecho y no hay nada que puedan hacer, salvo seguir adelante y ser responsables. –Se puso de pie y camino hacia la ventana, dándoles la espalda.

— Joven amo…-Murmuro Sebastián sorprendido. Su rostro volvió a la normalidad y miro Kiara con una extraña sonrisa. -¿Quiere algo de comer, my lady? –Pregunto mientras limpiaba con sus desnudas manos las gruesas lágrimas de la joven.

— Solo…solo quiero dormir. –Respondió en un susurro quitando las manos de Sebastián de su rostro y recostándose en la cama en posición fetal.

— Iré a mi despacho, ustedes aclaren esto. –Dijo Ciel caminando hacia la puerta y saliendo de la habitación.

— Kiara. –La llamo Sebastián, recostándose a un lado de ella y pasando su brazo por la cintura de ella. La dio vuelta con facilidad, haciendo que ella recostara su cabeza en su pecho. –Tratare de ayudarla en todo lo pueda. No sé mucho sobre estas cosas, pero daré lo mejor de mí. No la dejare sola. –Sintió a Kiara llorar estremecerse en su pecho llorando.

— Esto no debió pasar…no tenía que pasar…no de nuevo…-Murmuro ella llorando mientras se separaba del pecho del mayordomo.

— ¿De nuevo? ¿A qué se refiere con eso? –Pregunto Sebastián confundido, tomando el rostro de la joven en sus manos para mirarla a los ojos.

— Este bebe debería ser de Grim, no tuyo. –Soltó ella con vez seca, mirando de forma dura al mayordomo. Los ojos de Sebastián con rabia, sus colmillos sobresalieron de sus labios y su rostro se ensombreció. Con ambas manos tomo el cuello de Kiara, estaba totalmente fuera de control.

— ¡Tú eres mía! ¡Y ese estúpido bebe que crece en tu vientre igual! –Rugió cerca del rostro de la joven, golpeándola con su cálido aliento. –Tendrás que hacerte a la idea de que formaremos una hermosa familia feliz. –La voz del demonio retumbo en la habitación, tétrica y lúgubre.

— Pobre demonio. –Se burlo Kiara, sus ojos se habían oscurecido y tenía una sonrisa cínica más la mueca de dolor por el agarre. –Cree que por unas cuentas sesiones de sexo la mujer le pertenece. –Vio como el mayordomo se enfurecía más y apretaba más el agarre. –No te creía tan primitivo, cariño.

— No te hagas la lista. –Respondió el demonio soltando el agarre con brusquedad, dejando caer a Kiara con un fuerte golpe a la cama. -¿De verdad querías volver con el shinigami? ¿Pensaste que recordarías todo y serian una pareja feliz después de que te acostaste conmigo? –Se burlo mirándola con una sonrisa siniestra y divertida, mas sus ojos demostraban otra cosa. –Con esto tendrás que olvidarte de él. Para siempre.

— Lo sé. –Murmuro Kiara recuperando el aire y sobando su adolorido cuello.

Sebastián se acerco nuevamente a ella, pero esta vez tomo el rostro pálido de la joven en sus manos y la beso de forma feroz y hambrienta, mordiendo con brusquedad los labios y acariciando con fuerza las curvas delicadas del cuerpo femenino. Ella respondió el beso con el mismo ardor que el demonio, entregándose en sus brazos, tratando ambos de apaciguar aquel ferviente sentimiento que dominaban en sus corazones. Así se unieron una vez más, entregándose como tantas veces lo habían hecho.

_O_O_O_

Undertaker se encontraba recostado en un sofá negro, la habitación en la cual se encontraba estaba en completa oscuridad. Su cabello estaba totalmente despeinado y desparramado por uno de los lados del sofá, su característico sombrero se encontraba tirado en el suelo y se había quitado su largo abrigo negro.

Uno de los delgados brazos del shinigami se encontraba cubriendo sus hermosos ojos verdes, mientras que con su otra mano acariciaba un pequeño colgante.

— Nuevamente no pude evitarlo. –Murmuro el bello Dios de la muerte mientras las lágrimas caían por el lado de su rostro, mojando su cuello. –primero fue aquel humano y ahora el demonio. Je ~ je ~ Te gusta verme sufrir pequeña mía. –Acerco el colgante a su rostro y lo presiono contra su mejilla con algo de fuerza. Aun así no me rendiré. Nunca dejare de luchar para que estemos juntos ~ ~ - Se quito el colgante del rostro, dejando una leve marca que duro apenas unos segundos. Sonrió abiertamente, pero aun así las lágrimas siguieron cayendo.

_O_O_O_

Kiara se encontraba recostada de espalda en su cama, la sabana le cubría de las caderas hacia abajo, dejando su torso desnudo a la vista. Con una de sus manos acariciaba el negro cabello de Sebastián quien tenía su cabeza recostada en el vientre plano de la joven, con la mirada fija en ella.

— Puedo escuchar como late su pequeño corazón. –Murmuro Sebastián fascinado. –Debe tener apenas tres semanas.

— ¿Tendré que seguir bebiendo sangre? ¿Sera la única forma de alimentarlo? –Pregunto Kiara, apretujando en su mano la blanca oreja del mayordomo.

— Por el momento eso es lo que nuestro hijo pide. –Respondió sonriéndole. –Yo me encargare de que no le falte alimento y cuando crezca le enseñare como devorar las almas de los humanos.

— Pensé que eso de devorar almas lo tenían en la sangre, como un instinto. – Murmuro extrañada. – Además no quiero que mi hijo mate para vivir.

— Luego se transformara en un instinto. Al igual que los grandes leones, tengo que enseñar a cazar a mi hijo. –Aclaro el mayordomo. –Y tendrá que hacerlo, es la única forma de que pueda alimentarse. –Le sonrió de forma tierna y se acerco a ella para besarla.

— Sebastián –Llamo ella, rechazando el contacto y sentándose en la cama. –Seamos claros, yo de verdad estoy confundida. No sé quien soy en realidad, pero sé que le pertenezco a Grim. –Se volteo con firmeza y miro al demonio a la cara, este se levanto rápidamente de la cama y se vistió en apenas unos segundos.

— En verdad no quiero que volvamos a discutir. –Respondió el mayordomo mirándola con el ceño fruncido. –Solo deme la oportunidad de poder complacerla y por favor no nombre más a ese tipo en mi presencia. – Se acerco nuevamente a ella para besarla y luego salió de la habitación.

Kiara solo suspiro y se volvió a recostar de medio lado en la cama y se cubrió con las cobijas. Cerró los ojos y trato de dormir, pero la pequeña criatura que tenía en su vientre se movía inquieta. No pensó que un bebe tan pequeño ya podía moverse tan fácilmente.

— Sé que no tienes la culpa bebe, entre todos nosotros tu eres el más inocente. –Murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa mientras acariciaba su vientre.

De un momento a otro su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, su cabeza le vibraba y sus oídos piteaban. Tomo con fuerza su cabeza con sus manos mientras rápidas imágenes llegaban a su mente, distintas voces, colores y aromas. De pronto ya no se encontraba en la habitación.

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontraba tomando una taza de té en un hermoso y verde jardín. Un muchacho de no más de 25 años le ofrecía un delicioso y hermoso pastel de chocolate con manjar. Su cuerpo se movió en contra de su voluntad, tomo una pequeña cuchara y comió del pastel. Trato de mover sus manos para dejar de comer, trato de hablar o de mirar a otro lado para inspeccionar el lugar en donde se encontraba, pero nada resultaba, era como si su cuerpo no le perteneciera.

— Je ~ je~ je~ -Aquella risa tan conocida llamo su atención, trato con todas sus fuerzas de levantar su mirada pero esta seguía fija en el pedazo de pastel. –Si sigue comiendo de esa manera terminara engordando, condesa. ~ ~ -Esta vez levanto la vista y se encontró el rostro sonriente de Undertaker. Observo con atención al apuesto hombre que tenía en frente suyo, tenía algo distinto, algo que lo hacía ver diferente. Nuevamente trato de hablar, pero nada de lo que en verdad quería decir salió de sus labios.

— Solo vienes cada cierto tiempo y en cada visita te dedicas a burlarte de mí. –Su voz sonó distinta, más madura y refinada. –Tendré que prohibirte la entrada a mi mansión. –Vio a Grim sonreír, mostrando sus blancos y perfectos dientes.

— No podrías. –Rio el guapo hombre. –Me adoras con todo y mis mañas. –Recién ahora se daba cuenta del cambio de Grim. No estaba usando su gran sombrero negro y llevaba su largo cabello atado con una cinta negra en una coleta alta, llevaba puesto uno elegantes y finos lentes ópticos y su gran cicatriz no está en su rostro, dejando do blanca y perfecta piel a la vista.

— _´´¿Me puedes escuchar, Grim? ¡Grim, respóndeme!´´ –_Grito desesperada, pero él parecía estar maravillado mirando su rostro o el rostro de quien fuera la mujer que estaba sentada frente a él. –_Por favor responde…_

— Te tienes mucha confianza. –Su mano o la mano de ella se acerco a una de las de Grim y la acaricio mientras este le sonreía dulcemente.

— Sé que me amas, tanto como yo a ti. –Lo vio sonreír una vez más y luego todo se volvió negro.

— _Tengo miedo…Grim…ayúdame…- _Rogo aun sin poder moverse, todo en su alrededor esta oscuro y frio, como la muerte…

— ¡No dejare que se la lleven! –Grito Grim con voz desesperada, haciendo que todo volviera a tener luz.

Aun que esta vez tampoco se podía mover, podía sentir su cuerpo. Sentir un dolor agudo en su vientre y que algo tibio y pegajoso bajaba por su cabeza. Sabía que era sangre, tenía ese asqueroso aroma pegado en su nariz.

— Tienes que aceptarlo Theo, su hora ya llego. –Dijo otra voz, se le hacía familiar pero no podía ver su rostro. Su mirada estaba fija en el cuerpo ensangrentado de Grim tirado en el suelo sin sus piernas y sin un brazo. – Ella tendría que haber muerto hace 5 años.

— ¡Nunca! ¡Ella me pertenece! ¡Nadie podrá apartarla de mi lado! ¡No lo permitiré! –Grito Undertaker mientras escupía sangre, pero antes de que pudiera seguir hablando una gran espada negra cortaba en medio de la cabeza y el torso del shinigami plateado.

— _´´!Grim! ¡Noooo! Por favor, por favor no mueras! ¡Griiiim! -_Trato de gritar, llorar o moverse pero nada salía de sus labios y su cuerpo no respondía, solo sentía el agudo dolor de su estomago. Aquel sujeto seguía desmembrando el cuerpo de Undertaker y por más que intento gritar que se detuviera no pudo conseguir nada.

— Ella ya está muerta y tu estas acabado. –Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando la espada negra se incrusto en su vientre dejando todo nuevamente a oscuras.

Sentía una dulce melodía, como una nana para dormir. La sensación era agradable y el calor que sentía era reconfortante, pero por más que intentaba pestañar no podía moverse.

— Prometo que pronto estaremos juntos. Te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario amada mía. –La voz de Grim la arrullo, era tan cálida y llena de amor que no pudo evitar sentirse feliz. –Mi pequeña…te amare por siempre y no te preocupes, yo cuidare de él.

No quería salir de aquí, la sensación que sentía era muy agradable, quería seguir sintiendo el calor y la voz de Grim…**!Kiara!**...Ella conocía esa voz, pero ¿Quién era? …!**Reacciona! **…¿Sebastián? No !No quería volver! ¡No quería!

**¡Kiara reacciona! **

El grito se escucho tan fuerte que le llegaron a doler los oídos y se le pusieron los pelos de punta. La voz siempre calmada de Sebastián sonaba angustiada, podía sentir como la sacudía con brusquedad, moviendo sus hombros con fuerza.

— ¡Reacciona Kiara! ¡Vamos Kiara! –La movió nuevamente, golpeando levemente su mejilla.

— Sebastián…-Murmuro Kiara aun un poco débil y dormida. Abrió los ojos lentamente, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz tenue de las velas.

— ¿Está bien? ¿Qué le paso? –Pregunto el mayordomo abrazándola al verla llorar. -¿Desde cuándo que esta en este estado?-Se separo un poco de ella para poder limpiar con sus manos las gruesas lagrimas que bajaban por las mejillas blancas y heladas de la joven. –Vine a buscarla a cenar y cuando la llame no me respondió. No tiene idea del susto que me dio.

— ¿A…a cenar? –Pregunto Kiara con voz débil. Ella recordaba haberse ´´dormido´´ en plena tarde, lo que significaba que pasaron largas horas antes de Sebastián llegara.

— Dígame lo que paso, My lady. –Pidió Sebastián.

— Supongo que estaba muy cansada y me dormí. –Mintió separándose del mayordomo y tratando de levantarse, pero al sentir un mareo se volvió a sentar en la cama. –Debe ser normal por todo lo que está pasando. –No supo bien por que mintió, pero algo le decía que ese hermoso demonio era peligroso. –No te preocupes, estoy bien. –Tomo las mejillas de Sebastián y lo beso, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Se levanto con cuidado y con ayuda de Sebastián. Sentía su cuerpo tembloroso, frio y tieso. Las imágenes aun se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza, atormentándola. Sebastián la ayudo a vestirse y luego se volvió a recostar en la cama.

Sabía que aquellas imágenes no eran alucinaciones, se trataban de recuerdos de su otra vida. Una vida que había vivido al lado de Grim y que acabo de manera cruel y abrupta. Si no recordaba mal, aquel sujeto llamo a Grim por el nombre de _Theo_, pero por más que quiso recordad su nombre propio no pudo y estaba segura de que si recordaba su antigua nombre podría recordar lo demás.

Theo...

…Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa cubrió su rostro. No entendía como pudo haber olvidado un nombre tan sensual y tan digno de aquel hermoso shinigami.

— My lady. –Llamo Sebastián sacándola de su ensoñación. –Espere acá, traeré su cena a la habitación. No quiero que se esfuerce.

— De nuevo me estas tratando de _usted_. –Rio Kiara mientras se acomodaba en la cama.

— Supongo que es la costumbre. –Musito Sebastián sonriéndole. –Aunque sea mi mujer, como mayordomo debo tratarla como la condesa que es. –Kiara abrió los ojos sorprendida

— _¿Sabe que fui una condesa?...No lo creo, de seguro lo dice por ser la supuesta prima de Ciel…solo eso. ´´ -_Se tranquilizo sonriéndole y mirando hacia otro lado.

— ¿De verdad se encuentra bien? –Volvió a preguntar el mayordomo mientras la miraba preocupado.

— No te preocupes, de verdad estoy bien. –Le sonrió de nuevo esta vez mirándolo.

— Vendré en seguida. –Respondió Sebastián devolviéndole la sonrisa y acercándose a la cama para tomar sus manos y besarlas.

Suspiro agradecida y sonrojada, mirando los hermosos ojos carmesís de Sebastián. En verdad no sabía qué hacer. Sabía que ella podría ser feliz junto a Sebastián y su bebe. El atractivo mayordomo la trataba bien, al menos siempre y cuando ella no lo sacara de quicio. Se imaginaba una vida feliz junto al mayordomo y su hijo, en un futuro día soleado, los tres sentados en el césped disfrutando un día de campo. Podrían ser felices.

**_´´Te amo pequeña condesa…´´_**

La dulce voz de Theo la hizo volver a la realidad. Ella no podría ser feliz con Sebastián por que estaba enamorada de Theo, ella amaba al shinigami y por nada del mundo renunciaría a él. Separo sus manos de las de Sebastián y se recostó de medio lado, dándole la espalda.

— Ciel debe estar esperándote. Mejor ve a servirle sus postres antes de que se enfade. –Murmuro con voz triste, aguantando las lágrimas.

— Tiene razón, my lady.-Sebastián se pudo de pie y se dirigió a la puerta. –Trate de no dormirse antes de que traiga su comida.

Cuando Sebastián salió de la habitación, Kiara se dio el lujo de llorar. Estallo en lagrimas, tapando sus labios con sus manos para evitar que sus sollozos de escucharan.

— Theo…-Murmuro llorando. -¿Por qué no estas aquí? Te necesito tanto amor mío.

_O_O_O_

Sebastián entro al comedor empujando un carrito con comida para servirle a Ciel.

— ¿Dónde está Kiara? –Pregunto el Conde mirando el asiento vacío en donde siempre se sentaba la joven.

— No se encontraba con buena salud. Comerá en su habitación. –Le respondió el mayordomo, poniendo en frente del niño unos abundantes platos.

— Ya me ocupe de informar a la Reina sobre el incidente con Robert. –Anuncio el conde, antes de empezar a comer. -¿Qué pretendes hacer con Kiara? –Pregunto de repente, sobresaltando al mayordomo.

— Como caballero que soy, me haré cargo. No pienso dejarla sola en un momento como este. –Respondió de forma cortante.

— ¿Habías pensado alguna vez en que te convertirías en padre de un niño mitad humano?- El conde lo miro con una sonrisa burlona, tratando de imaginarse a su mayordomo cargando a un bebe.

— Jamás. Además, no pretendo ser afectivo con la criatura, solo le enseñare como alimentarse. –Aclaro con voz neutra y expresión de total aburrimiento.

— ¿Entonces por qué la ilusionas? Estoy seguro de haber escuchado que le prometías hacerla feliz. –Pregunto confundido, mirando al mayordomo con el ceño fruncido.

— Seria problemático que Undertaker se llevara a la señorita Kiara. –Respondió mirándolo. –Usted me ordeno que la mantuviera cerca y eso es lo que hago. –Sonrió con burla. –No sabía que le gustaba espiar detrás de las puertas.

— Así que solo lo haces porque te lo ordene. –Murmuro sonrojado mientras jugaba con el tenedor, ignorando el comentario de burla de su mayordomo. –Entonces no te importa que ella ame a ese shinigami ¿Cierto? –Pregunto con malicia.

— Para nada. -Respondió Sebastián apretando sus puños.

— ¿Los demonios pueden amar, Sebastián? –Pregunto distraídamente Ciel.

— Nunca pasamos suficiente tiempo con un humano para llegar a amarlo. Pero tengo conocimiento de que si han existido demonios enamorados. –Esta vez el demonio suspiro y luego sonrió con burla. –Hoy está muy curioso, joven amo.

— No tiene nada de malo, solo es curiosidad. –Respondió sonrojado y cerrando los ojos. –Una última pregunta.

— Tratare de responder con sinceridad. –Respondió el demonio con sorna mientras caminaba hacia la puerta con una bandeja llena de comida.

— Si yo te ordenara matar a Kiara y a su bebe ¿Lo harías? –Pregunto de forma seria, mirando la enorme espalda del mayordomo.

— Sus órdenes son absolutas para mi, joven amo. –Le respondió Sebastián, volteando levemente el rostro para mirar el conde. –Sea cual sea la orden, yo la cumpliré. Lo más importante para mi es devorar su alma.-Sus ojos se encendieron y su sombra se expandió por la habitación, causando escalofríos en el joven lord. Sin decir más el mayordomo salió del comedor.

— Me pregunto si será cierto, teniendo en cuenta que una vez ya me mentiste. –Murmuro el conde para sí mismo, mirando la puerta por donde había salido su mayordomo.

— Je ~ je~ je~ Tengo la misma duda, joven Conde. –Rio Undertaker, apareciendo de la nada sentado al lado del conde, asustándolo. – JA ~ JA~ JA~ Tendrías que ver tu cara conde JA ~ JA ~ JA~ -Se carcajeo apretando las mejillas del conde.

— ¡Sueltame! –Grito Ciel, apartando de un manotazo las manos frías del shinigami. -¿Qué haces aquí? –Le pregunto poniéndose de pie, tratando de alejarse del hombre.

— Hoy será el día, joven conde ~ ~ -Respondió comiendo la ensalada que quedaba en el plato del niño.

— ¿Qué día? ¡Responde! –Grito Ciel furioso, este tipo lo sacaba de quicio.

— Je~ je~ je~ ya lo veras, no seas impaciente señor gritón ~ ~ -El shinigami se levanto y salió del comedor, caminando hacia la habitación de Kiara. –Si no te apuras, te perderás del espectáculo ~~ mmm je je~ ~ -Grito para que el conde lo siguiera.

Ciel corrió rápidamente tratando de alcanzar a Undertaker, pero estaba seguro de que este ya se encontraba en la habitación de su invitada. Se afirmo en la puerta tratando de recuperar el aliento, nunca le gusto correr. Cuando levanto la cabeza, encontró a los dos hombres mirando a la joven que se encontraba dormida en la cama.

Sebastián se encontraba totalmente pálido, gritaba una y otra vez el nombre de Kiara mientras la movía con brusquedad y desesperación. En cambio Undertaker se había quitado el sombrero y había apartado su flequillo, dejando ver sus hermosos ojos verdes que brillaban con emoción, su gran sonrisa no se hizo esperar e ilumino su pálido rostro.

— Es inútil mayordomo. –Murmuro el shinigami con la voz totalmente emocionada y maravillada. Miro con adoración el rostro de Kiara. –Su sueño se terminara cuando todos sus recuerdos se recuperen. –Murmuro fascinado, sin tomar en cuenta los rostros confundidos de los otros dos presentes. –Tranquila amor mío. Yo te esperare hasta que despierte. –Susurro desando las heladas manos de Kiara y recostándose a su lado para apoyar su cabeza en el frío pecho de la joven.

* * *

**No se olviden de comentar! **

**Gracias por Leer :D**

**No se olviden votar por el apellido para nuestro Undertaker .**


	7. Ese Mayordomo Nuevo comienzo

**_Lo lamento! Lo lamento! Lo lamento! _**

**_Movistar me dejo un mes sin internet! un mes! Fue horrible! T_T_**

**_Agradecimientos: _**

**_**beta1b: muchas gracias por leer! espero tus comentarios en esta cap. **_**

**_**salome: no me acoses ¬.¬**_**

**_**Guest: gracias por leer! me alegro que te guste, ahora que ya me llego el internet acualizare cada domingo, lo juro:3 **_**

**_**TheCreepyShadowOMG: Gracias por leer! sera un bebe malo o,..,o**_**

**_**Alexamiddleford-19: garcias por leer! de ahora en adelnte la personalidad de kiara ira cambinaod un poco por que ira recordando su vida pasa y tambien en uno capitulos mas se dara a conocer la ´´raza´´ de kiara :p**_**

**_**patata: Gracias por leer! me alegro que te gustara! Kiara como toda mujer sacara coraje de su dolor y miedo, se viene grandes cambios para ella y tiene que cuidar de su bebe. y yo tambien llore con el cap 105 del manga u.u**_**

**_**tenshineko-chan: gracias por leer! sep, el bebe poco a poco le ira pidiendo sangre! **_**

**_**Masha Rue: gracias por leer! la verdad que al ver esas imagenes me inspiro a escribir esa parte, aunque no me guste ver sufir a undertaker habia que darle alguna explicacion a tantas citatrices :p Kiara es como cualquier mujer, ante un hombre guapo que sabe cocinar rico cae embobada xD**_**

**_Los personajes son de Yana toboso u.u_**

* * *

_Anteriorimente…_

_Ciel corrió rápidamente tratando de alcanzar a Undertaker, pero estaba seguro de que este ya se encontraba en la habitación de su invitada. Se afirmo en la puerta tratando de recuperar el aliento, nunca le gusto correr. Cuando levanto la cabeza, encontró a los dos hombres mirando a la joven que se encontraba dormida en la cama. _

_Sebastián se encontraba totalmente pálido, gritaba una y otra vez el nombre de Kiara mientras la movía con brusquedad y desesperación. En cambio Undertaker se había quitado el sombrero y había apartado su flequillo, dejando ver sus hermosos ojos verdes que brillaban con emoción, su gran sonrisa no se hizo esperar e ilumino su pálido rostro. _

— _Es inútil mayordomo. –Murmuro el shinigami con la voz totalmente emocionada y maravillada. Miro con adoración el rostro de Kiara. –Su sueño se terminara cuando todos sus recuerdos se recuperen. –Murmuro fascinado, sin tomar en cuenta los rostros confundidos de los otros dos presentes. –Tranquila amor mío. Yo te esperare hasta que despierte. –Susurro desando las heladas manos de Kiara y recostándose a su lado para apoyar su cabeza en el frio pecho de la joven. _

**Ese Mayordomo, Nuevo comienzo.**

— My lady, ya es hora de que se levante…-Anuncio la jovial voz de su mayordomo mientras abría las cortinas de su habitación, dejando entrar los pequeños rayos del sol. –No sea dormilona señorita…estoy seguro que anoche se quedo hasta tarde leyendo. Recuerde que su profesor de matemáticas llegara en unas horas, no quiero que lo haga esperar…otra vez.

— No quiero...- Se quejo con voz adormilada la niña de 13 años mientras se cubría mas con la cobija.- El profesor me odia, por eso no me gusta que venga…

— No la odia. –Respondió el joven mayordomo riendo, mientras trata de quitar las cobijas de la cabeza de su joven ama. – Solo se enfada por que usted llega tarde y no le presta atención a su clase.

— Pongo atención a su clase.-Exclamo Claudia ofendida mientras se sentaba en la cama. –No puedo despegar mi vista de esa fea, peluda y horrenda verruga de su mejilla. –Tanto ella como el mayordomo se estremecieron de asco y luego estallaron en carcajadas.

— No deberíamos burlarnos de él…-Susurro el mayordomo tratando de dejar de reírse. –La tina esta lista para que se dé un baño, en media hora se servirá el desayuno. Le pido, por lo mas sagrado que tenga…no llegue tarde. –Pidió el mayordomo mirando con angustia a su joven ama que solo le respondió con una sonrisa.

La joven se levanto de la cama y se dirigió al tina para darse un baño, no quería meter a su mayordomo y amigo en problemas, así que tendría que apurarse para bajar a desayunar. Ella y su mayordomo se llevaban por tan solo 3 años de diferencias, así que se volvieron rápidamente en amigos hace cinco años de la llegada del joven a la mansión. Cuando se termino de bañar, se puso un delicado y fino vestido con hermosos encajes rosas y lilas para bajar al comedor donde la esperaban sus padres y abuelos.

— ¡Hasta que por fin llega la princesa de la casa! –Exclamo su abuelo, levantándose de la silla y acercándose a ella con los brazos abiertos para poder abrazarla.

— ¡Abuelito! –Grito ella, corriendo a abrazar al anciano que la miraba con amor.

— Padre, si la consientes tanto solo la malcriaras.- Se quejo su padre, el conde Marc Phantomhive mientras los miraba con el ceño fruncido, pero sus ojos verdes brillaban de alegría.

— ¡Bah! –Exclamo el anciano. –De esta misma manera te consentí a ti e incluso peor. Recuerda que aunque ahora la Reina te nombrara su guardián no significa que dejes de ser mi hijo. –Le reclamo acercándose a él para pellizcarle una mejilla.

— Padre, respeto por favor. Estamos desayunando. –Se quejo Marc sonrojado.

— Mira querida Claudia, tu padre quiere un poco de amor…- Murmuro el abuelo mirando a la niña con una sonrisa cómplice, haciendo que la niña se acercara a su padre y lo abrazara.

— ¡Démosle amor! –Exclamo Claudia, sonriendo cuando su abuelo también se unió en la tarea de darle amor al conde.

— Ya…ya…ya basta..-Murmuro el Conde sonrojado tratando de liberarse de los amorosos brazos de su padre e hija.

— Christian querido, deja desayunar tranquilo a nuestro hijo. –Defendió la anciana mujer que miraba la escena con ternura.

— Está bien Jane, pero solo si me besas. –Respondió Christian acercándose con la trompita estirada hacia su esposa quien sonrojada recibió el beso.

— ¡Iuk!-Grito Claudia cubriendo sus hermosos ojos azules. -¡Qué asco! ¡Padre, dígale que estamos tratando de comer!

— Trato toda mi vida de calmar sus hormonas hija mía, pero es imposible. –Murmuro Marc ayudando a su hija a cubrirse los ojos.

— En esta casa no se puede desayunar tranquila. –Se quejo una bella mujer de castaños cabellos y ojos azules que se había mantenido en silencio. –Primero la mocosa llega tarde y ahora los vejetes se besuquen. Esto es horrible.

— ¡Camille! ¡No hables así delante de nuestra hija! –Exclamo el Conde levantándose de su asiento y mirando con desapruebo a su mujer quien ni se inmuto.

— Te recuerdo que esta también es mi casa, así que tengo la libertad de expresarme como quiera. –Respondió Camille con enfado mientras se levantaba y salía del comedor.

Todos quedaron en silencio en el comedor mirando hacia la puerta por donde había salido la condesa. Por más que intento, Claudia no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas ante el evidente rechazo de su madre.

— No pongas esa cara mi vida. –Le susurro el conde a su pequeña hija para darle ánimos, quien le sonrió en agradecimiento.

— Sabía que algo como esto podría suceder, así que traje su postre favorito para darle ánimos señorita. –Dijo su mayordomo entrando al comedor con una bandeja con un pastel de chocolate para compartir.

— Te lo agradezco Tanaka. –Respondió la joven sentando a un lado de su padre, quien sonreía mirando con agradecimiento al mayordomo.

Después de desayunar entre mismos y bromas de los que quedaron en el comedor, sus abuelos la llevaron en compañía de su mayordomo a dar una vuelta por el hermoso jardín de la mansión.

— Hay veces que me gustaría preguntarle a mi madre el por qué de su desprecio.-Murmuro la niña para que Tanaka que caminaba a su lado la escuchara.

— Su madre es una mujer complicada, no debería preocuparse por eso. –Le respondió sonriéndole mientras agitaba con su mano el negro cabello de Claudia.

— Hay que dar gracias que tu sacaste el carácter de la familia Phantomhive. –Dijo su abuelo mientras sonreía libremente.

Claudia nunca había entendido el por qué de su desprecio de su madre, siempre supo que ella no quería casarse con su padre y que por ende tampoco la quiso tener a ella. Ya estaba acostumbrada a sus desplantes y palabras ofensivas, con el tiempo había aprendido a ignorar cada cosa que viniera de ella y el cariño de su padre, abuelos y amistad de Tanaka había superado hace mucho ese tema.

Siempre tuvo el cariño de su padre y abuelos. Aun que el conde viajaba constantemente por orden de su prima y amiga la Reina, sus abuelos y Tanaka se encargaban de ella. Gracias a la amistad entre su padre y el pequeño lazo de sangre que los unía con la Reina, su familia se posicionaba entre unas de las mejores del país. Aun que no sabía exactamente en qué consistía en el trabajo que le hacia su padre por la realeza, pero tenía entendido que era de gran importancia para la seguridad y tranquilidad del país y que gracias a ello podían vivir con todo los lujos que poseían.

— ¡señorita! –Exclamo Tanaka asustado y asustando a los demás. -¡Su profesor debió haber llegado hace horas! ¡Lo olvidamos!

— Tú lo olvidaste. –Corrigió Claudia ganándose una mirada seria de amigo.

— Si usted lo tenía presente. ¿Por qué no me lo recordó? –Pregunto mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

— No quise. –Respondió la niña tomando de la mano a su mayordomo y llevándolo hacia la mansión. –Nos vemos después –Se despidió de sus abuelos que se habían entado en el césped y corrió de la mano de su mayordomo para llegar más rápido.

— Es usted un caso perdido, señorita. –Se quejo Tanaka con una sonrisa mientras se dejaba llevar de la mano de su joven ama.

— No me gusta ese profesor, siempre busca una escusa para regañarme. –Se quejo Claudia haciendo un adorable puchero a su mayordomo.

— Me quedare con usted esta clase, estoy seguro que el profesor está furioso por la tardanza. –Tranquilizo el mayordomo sonriéndole.

A la niña le brillaron los ojos de la emoción. ¡Adoraba a su mayordomo! Se llevaban por 3 años, lo que hacía su relación más llevadera. Juagaban y reían juntos sin problemas, además él se encargaba de ayudarla a repasar sus estudios. Tanaka era su mayordomo personal, solo se dedicaba a atenderla y cuidarla cada vez que salían de la mansión, el joven sin duda alguna era un prodigio de las artes marciales y defensa personal.

— Hasta que se dignan a llegar. –Reclamo el amargado profesor viendo a ambos jóvenes entrar al estudio.

— Me disculpo. –Dijo Tanaka inclinándose levemente. –Olvide la hora exacta del comienzo de la clase.

— Ya no tiene importancia. Que se siente y me ponga atención, no pienso tolerar más cosas.- Dijo el profesor sin mirar a la joven.

Claudia se sentó frente al escritorio sin soltar la mano de Tanaka quien se mantuvo de pie a un lado de ella. Se dedico a mirar a su profesor, su rostro estaba lleno de arrugas por su avanzada edad, tenia los dientes un poco chuecos y amarillos, su cabeza estaba coronada por una gran calva que se expandía por casi todo su cabeza, tanto que estaba segura que se podría escribir una oración, y claro no podía faltar la enorme, fea y peluda verruga que se movía en su mejilla derecha cada vez que hablaba.

Hizo una mueca de asco cuando el profesor le salto un poco de saliva al pequeño pizarrón que estaba frente a él. Disimuladamente el profesor trato de limpiar la salpicadura de saliva en la pizarra, pero solo logro dejar una mancha mojada. Apretó con fuerza la mano de Tanaka para no reír.

— ¡Shh! –Le susurro su mayordomo, tratando también de contener la risa.

— ¡Por favor jóvenes! ¡Silencio! –Grito el profesor mirándolos y esta vez escupiéndolos a ellos. Eso fue suficiente para que ambos jóvenes estallaran en carcajadas. -¡Esto es el colmo! ¡No aguantare ni un minuto más en esta casa! –Exclamo el profesor totalmente furioso viendo como ambos jóvenes se retorcían de risa. –Que su padre me perdone, pero renuncio.

Esas palabras bastaron para que el mayordomo entrara en sí y dejara de reír, mas no provoco nada en la risueña niña.

— Señor…disculpe…-Pidió Tanaka tratando de hacer que el profesor dejara de guardar sus cosas, pero el profesor salió más que rápido del estudio completamente furioso. Al no poder hacer nada, el mayordomo suspiro con cansancio y miro a Claudia que aun reía.

— ¿Viste…viste como..como escupió? –Pregunto la joven aun convulsionando de la risa.

— Su padre se va a enfadar muchísimo, es el tercer profesor que renuncia…- Dijo Tanaka tratando de no contagiarse de la risa de la pequeña. –Me asesinara…

— Nooo …mi padre te adora. Además te defenderé con mi vida. –Dijo Claudia tratando de darle ánimo a su mayordomo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que se habían juntado en sus ojos después de tanto reír.

Como si fuera por arte de magia, su padre entro al estudio rojo de la furia mientras apretaba los dientes y los puños.

— ¿!Se puede saber que paso!? ¡El pobre profesor se fue súper indignado! –Grito Marc completamente furioso mientras miraba a ambos jóvenes.

— Em …papi…-Murmuro Claudia un poco asustada.

— ¿Y bien? –Volvió a preguntar el conde mirando esta vez al mayordomo que se encontraba pálido.

— Yo te explico papa.-Intervino Claudia, poniéndose delante de su mayordomo. –Tanaka y yo estábamos tranquilamente poniendo atención a la interesante clase del profesor Ferrere –Explico tranquilamente mientras su padre alzaba una ceja ante la evidente mentira. –Y de pronto…el profesor..!Escupió por todos lados! -Exclamo la joven volviendo a reír descontroladamente.

— No deberías…reírte de eso…podría ser una enfermedad…-Regaño el conde a su hija, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no contagiarse de la escandalosa risa de la joven. -¿Algo más que decir? –Pregunto al mayordomo.

— No mj mj…No señor mjmj …-Respondió Tanaka en las mismas condiciones que el conde.

Claudia que aun seguía riendo, se acerco nuevamente a su silla para darle apoyo y tratar de controlar sus convulsiones, pero fue tanta la desconcentración que termino rebotando en el piso sobre la alfombra. Eso fue suficiente para que los tres presentes estallaran en fuertes carcajadas olvidando por completo el tema del profesor.

Ya era de noche, habían olvidado por completo el tema del profesor y su padre los había dejado ir en paz. Se encontraba ahora sentada frente a un hermoso mueble con un gran espejo redondo mientras su amigo y mayordomo peinaba y trenzaba su largo cabello negro azulado, era un ritual que siempre hacían antes de dormir.

— Creo que debería cortar un poco su cabello. –Murmuro Tanaka un poco cansado de trenzar tanto cabello.

— Me gusta largo. –Reclamo la joven mirando atreves del espejo.

— Lo sé. Pero el tener el cabello tan largo está evitando con los nutrientes se vallan a su cuerpo y crezca. Se está quedando enana. –Se burlo Tanaka, jalando suevamente el cabello de su joven ama.

— ¡Hey! Mi estatura esta perfecta. –Exclamo inflando sus mejillas. – Tú deberías tomar clases de meditación, siempre estas moviéndote y haciendo cosas. Tienes que encontrar tu paz interior.

— Con todo respeto señorita. –Murmuro acercando al oído derecho de su joven ama. –Usted es mucho, muchísimo más inquieta que yo.

— Lo sé. –Se levanto del pequeño asiento con sus trenzas ya terminadas y miro a su mayordomo con una gran sonrisa.-Por eso mañana ambos tomaremos clases de meditación para encontrarnos con nuestro yo interior.

— Suena divertido. –Dijo Tanaka con una sonrisa.

— ¡No tiene que ser divertido! –Se quejo Claudia dándole un suave codazo en el estomago a su mayordomo. –Tiene que ser pacifico…-Respondió alzando sus manos y poniendo una expresión de paz, haciendo que Tanaka riera bajito.

— Descanse my Lady. –Se despidió el joven. Apago las velas y arropo bien a Claudia.

— Buenas noches. –Respondió la joven antes de que Tanaka saliera de su habitación.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde y ambos jóvenes se encontraban sentados sobre un gran paño que habían puesto sobre el césped para disfrutar de su día de relajación.

— ¿Puedo preguntar el por qué estas tazas? –Pregunto el mayordomo mientras tomaba entre sus manos la rustica taza japonesa.

— Porque eso sale en el libro. –Explico Claudia mostrándole el libro donde salía un dibujo de una taza junto a las explicaciones.

— Muy bien…¿Qué hay que hacer? –Pregunto esperando las indicaciones de su ama quien leía concentrada el libro.

— Deberías saberlo…tu eres japonés. –Dijo Claudia mirándolo con una sonrisa.

— Mitad japonés y me crie en Londres, así que no tengo conocimiento de eso. –Respondió mirándola con la misma sonrisa.

— Dice acá que tenemos que tomar la posición _seiza_. –Explico Claudia mostrándole el libro a su mayordomo. –Tienes que poner las rodillas en el suelo y luego apoyarte en tus piernas.

— ¿Así? –Pregunto Tanaka copiando la posición de Claudia.

— Si..¿Que mas? –Se pregunto en voz alta mientras seguía leyendo el libro. –Ahora tenemos que servirnos té y beberlo lentamente después de cada respiración, esto nos ayudara a relajarnos.

— Está bien, le serviré té. –El mayordomo sirvió las dos tazas de té japonesas y le alcanzo una a Claudia que la acepto sonriendo.

— Creo que mi trasero ya encontró su paz interior. No lo siento. –Se quejo la joven tratando de acomodarse sobre sus piernas con la taza de té en sus manos.

— Jajajaja .-Rio Tanaka casi escupiendo el té.

— Noo ~~ Tienes que reírte con calma, recuerda que estamos en paz. –Explico la joven tratando de no reírse. –Así… ja ja ja …Lento y con paz~~

— Muy bien, perdón. …jo jo jo –Rio Tanaka de forma pausada mientras tomaba un sorbo de té, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de contener una carcajada. Ambos cerraron los ojos y volvieron a tomar un sorbo para luego tomar y botar aire. No había nada más relajante y pacifico que eso.

— ¿Qué hacen? –Pregunto el conde Marc mirando de forma extraña a ambos jóvenes.

— Estamos en paz, padre. –Respondió Claudia tomando más de su té.

— Oh…-Musito el conde mientras los miraba con ternura. –Se ven ridículos…

— Lo sabemos padre…ja ja ja …-Rio Claudia con voz pausada y moviendo sus hombros en cada ´´ja´´.

— Jo jo jo…-Rio también Tanaka imitando los movimientos de su joven ama.

— Tenemos que hacer esto cada vez que estemos tensos o queramos encontrar nuestro ´´yo´´ interior. – Explico Claudia a su padre que los miraba con una sonrisa.

— Tengo que hablar con Tanaka, hija. –Murmuro el conde mientras acariciaba el cabello negro de su hija. –Te lo robare por uno minutos.

— Mmm…solo por un momento. –Respondió mirándolo curiosa. –Recuerda Taki, tienes que estar en paz. –Le indico volviendo a cerrar los ojos.

— Jo jo jo . –Respondió el mayordomo poniéndose de pie para seguir al conde que ya se dirigía camino a la mansión.

Al quedarse sola Claudia sonrió a volvió a tomar de su dulce y relajante te.

— Creo que mi yo interior salió a dar una vuelta…no lo encuentro. –Murmuro la joven después de un rato de estar sentada con los ojos cerrados. Sonrió orgullosa, había estado quieta y sentada por más de tres minutos.

Una gran explosión hizo que Claudia se levantara de golpe del césped completamente asustada, miro en dirección a la mansión y la vio en vuelta en llamas. Corrió lo más rápido que puedo mientras gritaba el nombre de su padre, abuelos y el de su mayordomo. El calor que desprendía la mansión era sofocante, tanto que tuvo que volver alejarse un poco mientras seguía gritando por ayuda y llamando a sus seres queridos.

— ¡Padre! ¡Abuelo, abuela! ¡Tanaka! –Gritaba desesperada mientras trataba de ver atreves de las llamas si alguno de ellos salía.

— ¡Señorita! Aleje de acá! –Grito Tanaka, saliendo de la mansión cargando el cuerpo mal herido de Jane.

— ¿Dónde está mi padre? –pregunto Claudia acercando al lugar donde su mayordomo había dejado a su abuela. -¿Qué paso? ¿Estás bien? –Pregunto desesperada mientras revisaba las heridas de su mayordomo.

— No sé cómo paso…todo fue muy rápido..yo …-Trato de explicar mientras lloraba desesperado. – ¡No entre! Por nada del mundo entre! –Grito al ver la intensión de Claudia en ir a buscar a su padre.- Quédese con su abuela, cuídela. –Pidió para luego ponerse de pie y entrar nuevamente a la mansión, ignorado por completo los gritos de su ama.

Claudia lloraba totalmente desesperada mientras se aferraba con cuidado al cuerpo de su abuelita que gemía de dolor. Trato de revisar las heridas de su abuela pero cada vez que la tocaba ella gritaba y lloraba de dolor.

— No te mueras abuelita…no me dejes sola…-Pidió llorando mientras acariciaba los canosos cabellos de la mujer para tratar de darle animo.

El sonido de unos pasos fuertes y lentos la sacó de su trance. Dirigió sus azules ojos a una figura alta y totalmente de negro, sus cabello largo y plateado se movía majestuosamente en cada paso que esa imponente y oscura figura daba. El atrayente hombro estaba absorto leyendo una libreta negro que sostenía con su mano izquierda mientras que en la derecha afirmaba una enorme y escalofriante oz que estaba decorada macabramente con un esqueleto.

Lo siguió con su mirada sin poder apartar la vista, a pesar del temor que sentía, estaba completamente maravillada. La oscura figura siguió caminando murmurando cosas totalmente imposibles de ir por la distancia, pero cuando se dio cuenta de la insistente mirada de la joven se detuvo en seco, dejando de caminar y bajando levemente la libreta para mirar con curiosidad y asombro al lloroso rostro de Claudia. Sus ojos se encontraron por unos escasos segundos, hasta que aquel hombre aparto la vista de ella con el ceño fruncido y con su rostro decorado con una expresión confusa y casi dolorosa. La figura volvió a levantar la libreta para fijar la vista en ella y adentrarse a pasos lentos y fuertes a la mansión completa en llamas.

— ¡No entres! ¡Es peligroso! –Grito Claudia al hombre que la ignoro por completo y se adentro a las llamas. -¡Tanaka! –Grito llorando, esperando que su mayordomo saliera con bien. Esta vez el mayordomo salió solo, llorando de impotencia y rabia.

— ¡Lo lamento tanto! No pude salvar a su padre, señorita…! Perdóneme! –Pidió llorando, tomo las pequeñas manos de su ama mientras le rogaba su perdón.

— ¡No vuelvas a entrar! ¡No te atrevas a dejarme sola! –Pidió Claudia abrazándolo, pero fue tanto el esfuerzo del mayordomo que cayo inconsciente en los brazos de su joven ama.

Volvió a llorar completamente desesperada, no salvia que hacer. Su abuela está muriendo, Tanaka estaba herido e inconsciente y estaba segura que su padre y abuelo habían muerto en la mansión que aun se quemaba.

Los pasos nuevamente se escucharon y la alta y oscura figura salió entre las llamas sin herida alguna.

— Hoy fueron muchas almas. –Susurro con voz seria y profunda mientras miraba su libreta, causando un escalofrió en la joven. –Solo falta una…-Fijo su mirada a las dos figuras que se encontraban inconscientes a un lado de la joven y se acerco con pasos lentos a ellos.

— ¡No! ¡No te acerques! –Grito Claudia poniéndose de pie para empujar y tratar de alejar al hombre quien sin siquiera hacer esfuerzo camino con ella sujeta a su pecho.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? –Pregunto el hombre tomando con una de sus manos el mentón de Claudia para hacer que lo mirara a la cara. La voz ronca y lenta mas los llamativos ojos verdes tenían a la joven totalmente hipnotizada.

— Cla…Claudia Phantomhive. –Respondió completamente maravillada por la hermosura del rosto masculino.

— Mmm…no estás en mi lista de hoy. –Murmuro mirando fijamente y sin haber apartado su mano del mentón de la joven. Miro esta vez a la anciana. –Jane Phantomhive…nacida el 25 de Febrero de 1755 …murió el 14 de diciembre de 1843 a la edad de 88 años…causado por múltiples quemaduras. Es ella. –Murmuro esta vez apartando a Claudia de su cuerpo tirándola suavemente a un costado, con un rápido movimiento enterró la filosa arma en el vientre de la anciana.

— ¡Nooooo! ¿! Que estás haciendo!? –Grito Claudia volviendo a empujar al hombre para poder separar el arma del cuerpo de su abuela. Una brillante luz la distrajo y volteo para mirar unas grandes cintas con imágenes que salían de la herida en vez de la sangre. -¿Qué es eso? –Pregunto en un susurro al ver como en varias de las imágenes salía ella junto a sus abuelos y padre.

— Se le llama Cinematic Record…es el recuerdo de la vida de la persona que murió. –Respondió el atractivo hombre mientras apartaba la gran oz del cuerpo de su abuela y timbraba su libreta. –Es todo por hoy.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Murmuro Claudia aferrándose con una de sus manos al abrigo negro del sujeto. -¿Tu los mataste…?

— Ya estaban muertos. Mi trabajo es recolectar sus almas, Claudia. No soy un asesino. –Respondió el sujeto tomando la mano de Claudia para tratar de apartarla de su ropa.

— ¿Qué eres? –Pregunto mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Si hubiera sabido que la respuesta le causaría tanto miedo, jamás hubiera preguntado tal cosa. Vio como el hombre acomodaba sus lentes y le sonreía de manera macabra, erizándole los pelos.

— Un shinigami.

* * *

**Espero les gustara! No se olviden de comentar :)**


	8. Ese Shinigami Obsesionado

**No me maten .**

**Perdon! .**

**La verdad tengo muuuchos capítulos escritos, solo hay poco tiempo para pasarlo al computador .**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que comentan, las amo a todas .**

**Espero les guste, espero sus comentarios y regaños :B**

**Los persojanes son de Yana Toboso u.u**

* * *

**Cap 8 Ese Shinigami. Obsesionado.**

Anterioromente….

— _¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Murmuro Claudia aferrándose con una de sus manos al abrigo negro del sujeto. -¿Tu los mataste…?_

— _Ya estaban muertos. Mi trabajo es recolectar sus almas, Claudia. No soy un asesino. –Respondió el sujeto tomando la mano de Claudia para tratar de apartarla de su ropa. _

— _¿Qué eres? –Pregunto mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Si hubiera sabido que la respuesta le causaría tanto miedo, jamás hubiera preguntado tal cosa. Vio como el hombre acomodaba sus lentes y le sonreía de manera macabra, erizándole los pelos. _

— _Un shinigami. _

Cap 8 Ese Shinigami. Obsesionado

Habían pasado apenas 2 días del fallecimiento de su padre y abuelos. Su ánimo estaba completamente por los suelos y por más que se trataba de convencer de seguir adelante los acontecimientos ocurridos solo la hacían perderse más en su depresión y confusión. Los oficiales habían investigado lo ocurrido y solo habían concluido que fue producido por un accidente y que ninguna persona ajena a la familia entro a la mansión, pero…¿Y aquel hombre? Estaba segura de que era real, ella lo vio….lo toco, era real. No estaba loca.

Limpio por enésima vez sus lágrimas, el alegre techo de su habitación que había pintado junto a su padre en la casa de verano-donde se encontraba ahora- no estaba cumpliendo la misión de alegrar su día, al contrario solo lograban deprimirla más. Esta vez decidió cerrar sus ojos y acurrucarse más en su cama, podía escuchar desde ahí los murmullos de los sirvientes desde fuera de su habitación. Le tenían lastima, la llamaban loca por lo que relato y lo que más le dolía; decían que su madre fue la culpable de todo.

Sintió la puerta de su habitación abrirse y unos pasos lentos acercarse a la ventana para abrirla, dejando pasar el aire húmedo y saldo del mar.

— Señorita, ya es hora de que levante. –Murmuro Tanaka en voz baja. Las heridas de Tanaka aun que fueron leves, le seguían causando molestias al caminar y al hablar por la gran cantidad de humo aspirado. – La ceremonia de entierro será en unas horas, tiene que vestirse. –Claudia abrió los ojos lentamente y lo miro, la venda que cubría sus manos y parche en las mejillas le apretaban el pecho.

— ¿es necesario ir? -Pregunto con un hilo de voz, aguantando las lágrimas al verlo así.

— Sé que es difícil señorita.-Murmuro Tanaka, acercando la bandeja con el desayuno que había traído unas horas antes, el te estaba frio pero aun así los panqueques se podrían comer. –Hay que dar una despedida digna a su padre y abuelos, no podemos abandonarlos en su último momento. – Los ojos de ambos se llenaron de lágrimas. –Prometo no separarme de usted, no la dejare sola jamás, solo le pido que tampoco me abandone. Por favor. –Pidió Tanaka acariciando las mejillas húmedas de Claudia.

Eso basto para convencer a Claudia, su gran amigo Tanaka estaba sufriendo al igual que ella, no podía permitirse dejarlo solo en momentos tan difíciles como estos. Tenían que apoyarse para salir a delante, solo estaban ellos dos desde ahora en adelante.

.o.o.o

Después de dejar a Claudia bañándose y lista para desayunar, Tanaka se apresuro a dar las indicación a los sirvientes para que trasladaran los ataúdes hacia la iglesia en donde se realzaría la misa de despedida. La mayoría de la nobleza estaría presente para despedir al querido primo y guardián de la Reina.

Por razones de seguridad, su majestad la Reina no podría asistir a la despedida de su familiar, pero por medio de una carta demostró sus condolencias y apoyo a los restantes de la prestigiosa familia Phantomhive, queriendo dar las gracias a su primo y los padres de este por los cuidados que tuvieron para con ella antes de que se casara con el actual Rey. Aunque su difunto amo nunca lo había pedido, su prima insistió en darle el título de conde y guardián del reino, y sabia que esa responsabilidad caería ahora en los hombros de su pequeña y joven ama. Tenía que empezar a encontrar sirvientes calificados para darles apoyo a su joven ama y a la Reina. Tenía que seguir llevando a la altura el apellido Phantomhive, por la memoria de su amo y el futuro de joven ama.

Lo que más le preocupaba era la llegada de un nuevo mayordomo que acompañaba siempre a la señora Camille. Sentía que no era alguien de fiar y que no podía encargarle la seguridad de su joven ama. Además, la manera en la cual miraba a Claudia le producía escalofríos.

No sabía por qué la señora lo había contratado ni de donde consiguió sus servicios, pero se le hacía muy extraño que llegara sin decir nada y que solo trabajara para ella. Escondían algo y él lo sabía, pero se encargaría de averiguar que era y de proteger a su ama.

— Tengo que apresurarme, estoy seguro de que la señorita querrá mi ayuda con el vestido. –Murmuro Tanaka subiendo nuevamente las escaleras.

— Puedes preocuparte tranquilamente del traslado, mi señora me ordeno asegurarme de que la joven dama este lista. –Murmuro el nuevo mayordomo apareciendo de repente detrás de él, asustándolo.

— No te preocupes. Encargarme de la señorita es mi deber. –Aclaro Tanaka, mirando con seriedad los dorados ojos del nuevo mayordomo.

— Un poco de ayuda nunca esta demás. –Insistió el mayordomo, arreglando con sus delgados dedos enguantados los elegantes dedos que cubrían los serios y fríos ojos dorados. Era por mucho más alto que Tanaka, su cabello negro pulcramente peinado y su piel blanca le daban un aire fantasmal, haciendo relucir aun más el fuerte oro liquido de sus ojos.

— No necesito ayuda para atender a mi señorita. – Tanaka se detuvo y bloqueo la entrada a la habitación de Claudia, mirando con el ceño fruncido al mayordomo.

— Como quieras. De todas maneras no estoy para atender a niñas malcriadas. –Espeto el mayordomo mirándolo fríamente mientras se volteaba para alejarse de la habitación de la joven.

Cuando Tanaka entro a la habitación, se encontró a Claudia aun en bata de baño y sentada frente al hermoso espejo mientras peinaba su cabello, tenía la mirada perdida.

— ¿En qué piensa, my lady? –Pregunto Tanaka mientras le sonreía. Ella se sobresalto y lo miro sorprendida.

— No..no te sentí entrar Tanaka. –Susurro Claudia sonrojándose.

— Me di cuenta. –Respondió el mayordomo con una sonrisa. -¿En qué pensaba? – Volvió a preguntar.

— Na..nada importante…- Murmuro la joven completamente sonrojada, tomo con rapidez el cepillo y se encerró en el baño.

No podía decirle a Tanaka que estaba pensando en el extraño hombre de cabellos plateados, ojos verdes, voz fría y atractivo rostro. Pero no podía evitarlo, tenía aquella verdosa mirada pegada en su retina.

_Un shinigami…_

¿Sera verdad? Desde niña leía cuentos donde hablaban de los dioses de la muerte, pero jamás pensó que pudieran existir en verdad. Puede que solo sea un lunático contratado por alguien para matar a su familia, pero…¿Por qué no la mato a ella? ¿Vendría a por ella?

Se miro en el espejo y toco su rosto, tenía la piel pálida y áspera por tanto llorar. No se comparaba en nada a la suave y blanca piel de porcelana del atractivo hombre, su blanca tez hacia resaltar a un mas sus enigmáticos ojos verdes. Solo de recordar que miro de cerca aquellos profundos ojos, producían en ella un escalofrió que la entumía por completo, su voz, su presencia y su mirada le atraían por completo. El sentimiento de nostalgia que causaba en ella le apretaba el pecho.

Suspiro y meneo la cabeza lentamente. Hoy tenía que concentrarse y preocuparse de la ceremonia, no podía estar pensando en aquel extraño y atractivo hombre. Sabía que había una diminuta posibilidad de que aquel extraño hombre volviera para matarla y tenía que estar alerta por cualquier cosa, no quería poner en peligro a su amigo Tanaka.

Se miro en el espejo nuevamente y se arreglo el cabello, desde hoy se encargaría de la mansión y tenía que concentrarse en mantenerla y cuidarla tal como su padre lo hacía. Salió del baño y le sonrió a Tanaka que estaba sentado en su cama con un vestido negro con delicadas flores grises en los bordes.

— El carruaje está listo, solo falta usted. –Susurro Tanaka mientras se acerca a la joven y la ayudaba a quitarse la bata para poner el hermoso vestido oscuro. Para ellos era algo normal, des que llego Tanaka siempre la ayudo a vestirse.

— Todo esto terminara pronto. –Murmuro Claudia dándose ánimo mientras hacia un par de respiraciones.

— Todo terminara pronto. –Repitió Tanaka sonriéndole. El golpeteo en la puerta los interrumpió, y los pasos pausados del mayordomo entraron a la habitación, mirando de manera fría a ambos jóvenes.

— Mi señora los está esperando. –Murmuro de manera fría, pero con una sonrisa en su blanco rostro. –No la hagan esperar, mi señora no tiene tanto tiempo libre como ustedes.

— Bajaremos en unos minutos- Respondió Tanaka. Sintió a Claudia aferrarse a su brazo y esconderse detrás de él, huyendo de la fría mirada del mayordomo.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? –Pregunto el atractivo hombre mientras se acercaba a pasos lentos a ellos y miraba por encima del hombro de Tanaka, fijando sus dorados ojos en los temerosos ojos azules de la joven. - ¿Se encuentra bien? – Volvió a preguntar al no ver respuesta alguna.

— Si…estoy bien emm..ehh. – Respondió en un murmuro sin recordar el nombre, tratando de no mirar por mucho tiempo los viciosos ojos dorados del mayordomo.

— Claude Faustus. Espero que tenga el coeficiente intelectual para recordarlo esta vez, señorita. –Murmuro el mayordomo sonriéndole para luego salir de la habitación.

La habitación se quedo en completo silencio tras la salida del mayordomo. Claudia aun se aferraba al brazo de Tanaka mientras trataba de tranquilizar los temblores que la mirada de aquel sujeto le causaba. A pesar de la belleza del Claude y de sus atractivos ojos, causaban en ella un temor palpable que anteriormente solo le habían causado las arañas, sus hermosos colores y la delicada fiereza le recordaban al mayordomo de ojos dorados.

Después de haberse terminado de arreglar, bajo junto a Tanaka para dirigirse al carruaje en donde esperaba su madre. El carruaje en donde estaban los ataúdes se había marchado hace unos minutos atrás junto a los sirvientes de la mansión.

— Pensé que te habías olvidado de bajar. –Reclamo Camille mirándola con el ceño fruncido. El elegante vestido rojo que utilizaba su madre hacia resaltar la tez blanca y su cabello rubio.

— Madre…su vestido. –Claudia la miro sorprendida, era de conocimiento global que por respeto al luto tenían que usar vestidos oscuros para los funerales, pero ella había elegido el vestido más vistoso y colorido para este día.

— No me gustan los vestidos negros. –Murmuro mientras se subía al carruaje con la ayuda de su mayordomo, -Además, para mí este día hay que celebrarlo, no me importa para nada la muerte del bueno para nada de padre. –le lanzo una venenosa mirada a su hija le sonrió con sorna mientras se acomodaba en el asiento.

La sangre de Claudia se helo en sus venas mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. Era sabido por todos los integrantes de la casa -incluyendo a los sirvientes- que su madre Camille no le tenía aprecio alguno al generoso Conde Phantomhive y que cada vez que podía se encargaba de dejarlo en claro. Aun así le sorprendía la frialdad y la burla en sus palabras, la falta de respeto le molestaba de sobremanera.

— Debería al menos señora, mantener respeto al hombre que la vistió y alimento todos estos años. –Replico Tanaka completamente molesto mientras ayudaba a subir al carruaje a Claudia. –Recuerde que gracias a él usted no está en la calle. –Recordó mirándola con el ceño fruncido para luego cerrar la puerta y dirigirse a sentarse a un lado de Claude, en el lugar del chofer del carruaje.

— Ese mayordomo es un insolente…-Murmuro Camille mirando la puerta con enfado, totalmente molesta por las palabras de Tanaka.

— Madre…-La llamo Claudia, provocando que la condesa volteara su rostro hasta ella. –Te pido por favor que no entres a la iglesia vestida así y por favor deja de insultar a Tanaka. –Pidió en voz baja, apretando fuertemente el regazo de su vestido.

— No tengo intención de entrar, solo me asegurare de que noten mi presencia. –Aclaro la condesa mirando a través de la ventana.

— Muchas gracias…- Murmuro suspirando. Al menos sabía que no causaría un escándalo en la iglesia.

— Dentro de unos meses te comprometerás. – Murmuro Camille mirando hacia la ventanilla. –El hijo de unos amigos nobles están de acuerdo con el compromiso, tenemos pensado que cuando Cedrik termine sus estudios ambos de casaran. Solo no lo estropees.

— Pero madre…pensé que mi padre estaba en des acuerdo con ese compromiso…-Murmuro Claudia sorprendida.

— Tu padre está muerto, su opinión no cuenta mucho ahora. –Respondió la condesa mirándola con una sonrisa cínica. – Además los Rose son una familia bien catalogada y casi tan reconocida como los Phamtomhive.

— No estoy de acuerdo en casarme, madre.- Murmuró Claudia tratando de aguantar las lagrimas. Hace tan solo unos días su padre moría y su madre ya se quería deshacer de ella.

— Entiéndelo, es por el bien de la familia. Tú no sabes cómo administrar la empresa ni los negocios de tu padre con la Reina –Respondió Camille tomándola de las mejillas con brusquedad. – Lo mejor será pasar todas esas responsabilidades a otra familia que pueda sostenerla. Tu querida tía la Reina, es muy exigente con sus favores. – Rio al ver el asombro ante sus palabras y soltó su rostro.

— ¿Favores? ¿Por qué mi padre tendría que hacerle favores a la Reina? –Pregunto Claudia mirando a su madre.

— ¿Crees que los Phantomhive tienen riqueza y poder así nada más? – Camille rio con sorna y miro llena de rencor a Claudia. – Nada es como tú crees Claudia. ¿De verdad creías que tenias un mayordomo experto en todas las artes marciales solo porque si? No seas ingenua querida…- Antes de que Claudia tuviera tiempo de responder el carruaje se detuvo frente a una hermosa y enorme iglesia rodeada de una bella vegetación en la cima de una linda colina.

La puerta del carruaje se abrió y el mayordomo de su madre tendió la mano para ayudar a bajar a la condesa, cuando su madre estuvo afuera tendió la mano para ayudarla a ella, dándole una mirada seria, haciendo brillar sus dorados ojos y una sonrisa totalmente sádica se extendió en su rostro.

— Señorita, déjeme ayudarla…-Murmuro Claude sonriendo, su voz sonó de ultratumba y seria, tanto que le erizo los vellos del cuerpo.

— No te preocupes, de la señorita me encargo yo. –Intervino Tanaka haciendo a un lado al alto mayordomo y tomando la mano de Claudia que se encontraba apretando su vestido, totalmente temerosa. Víctor miro de manera desafiante a Tanaka y se volvió acompañando a la entada a la condesa.

Cuando Claudia pudo poner ambos pies en el suelo y tranquilizar su respiración, levanto la mirada y lo vio. Aun lado de la iglesia, bajo la sombra de un hermoso árbol la alta e imponente figura oscura del shinigami que se encontraba mirando con curiosidad a las personas que se saludaban entre sí a la entrada de la iglesia. Ahí supo que nada fue un sueño, el sujeto había vuelto a por ella.

Su sangre se congelo en sus venas, mas el rubor fue inevitable al recordar los hermosos ojos y la aterciopelada voz de aquel hombre que hace unos días era dueño de sus pesadillas y de sus más grandes temores. ¿Y si lastimaba a Tanaka? ¿O a los invitados? No podía arriesgar a las demás personas, si aquel hombre la buscaba a ella no podía darse el lujo de ser egoísta y poner en peligro a los demás, mucho menos a Tanaka.

— Tanaka, vendré en unos minutos. Por favor entra a la iglesia y recibe a los invitados –Pido la joven mirando a Tanaka con seriedad.

— ¿Dónde va señorita? –Pregunto extrañado, sin soltarla a un de la mano.

— Solo será un segundo, necesito hablar con…- Cuando volvió a mirar, aquel sujeto ya no estaba. ¿Lo imagino todo?

— ¿Señorita? – La llamo Tanaka al ver que ella miraba asombrada a un lado de la iglesia. -¿Esta bien?

— Si…-Murmuro confundida, podría jurar que lo había visto. Tal vez era tanto lo que había pensado en él que ya lo veía en todos lados. –Entremos…

Tomo del brazo a su amigo y mayordomo para sentirse más segura, y juntos caminaron hacia la iglesia. Las personas se juntaban alrededor de ella para abrazarla y darle las condolencias correspondientes. Ella solo les sonreía y respondía con un débil y tímido _gracias._ Lo que más le extrañaba y sorprendía, era que varias familias preguntaban acerca del negocio de su padre para con la Reina. ¿Solo habían venido para eso? ¿Qué clase de negocio manejaba su padre que todos estaban tan interesados en conseguir?

— Te lo dije…-Murmuro su madre cerca de su oído cuando estaba entrando a la iglesia. – Tu padre tenía un gran secreto a voces, nada es como tú crees…- Volvió a murmurar Camille antes de salir de la iglesia y subirse a su carruaje para marcharse.

Claudia quedo parada en el centro de la iglesia, asimilando las palabras de su madre. ¿Qué secreto escondía su padre? Volteo lentamente su rostro y trato de buscar a su madre con la mirada, pero el ruido del golpeteo de las patas de los caballos la hicieron comprender que su madre ya se había marchado como había prometido.

Sintió un extraño escalofríos recorrerla de pies a cabeza y la extraña sensación de que alguien la observaba la invadió. Recorrió rápidamente con sus ojos el interior de la iglesia y lo vio nuevamente. Esta vez sus miradas chocaron con fuerza, él la miraba fijamente con su rostro totalmente serio, pero al igual que la otra noche sus ojos mostraban una gran curiosidad. Su rostro era tal como lo recordaba, blanco y terso, podría jurar que tanta hermosura era irreal y solo la hacía confirmar que aquel sujeto no era humano.

Sin pensarlo mucho, soltó el brazo de Tanaka y se dirigió a paso firme a donde se encontraba el dueño de aquellos ojos totalmente atrayentes e irreales. A cada paso que daba sentía su miraba seguirla en sus torpes movimientos. Su cabello plateado estaba finamente tomado en una coleta alta, el cuello alto de su gabardina negra más sus elegantes lentes le daban un aire sofisticado y misterioso que solo conseguía atraerla aun más. ¿Cuántos años tendría?

Temerosa se acerco aun más y sentó a un lado de él, en la última banca de la iglesia justo en un rincón donde la ultima luz de la vela no alumbraba como las otras. Se sentó tan cerda de él que sus hombros se rozaban y su aroma a canela, menta y tierra húmeda la invadió.

— Hola…-Murmuro Claudia con timidez, toda valentía que había sentido antes se esfumo al tenerlo tan cerca.

— No deberías hablarme, pensaras que estás loca. –Respondió aquel sujeto en voz baja y lenta, pero fue suficiente para hacer sonrojar a la joven.

— ¿Por qué..? –No alcanzo a terminar de formular la pregunta cuando él la miro y respondió de la misma forma de antes.

— Solo tú puedes verme, pensaran que estás hablando sola. –Aparto su verdes ojos de ella y miro hacia delante, donde todas las personas se despedían frente los ataúdes.

— ¿Por qué solo…?- Nuevamente fue interrumpida por la aterciopelada voz del hombre a su lado.

— Acabas de tener una experiencia cercana a la muerte. Esa es la única explicación que puedo darle. –Respondió de forma seria, esta vez cerró los ojos levemente molesto.

— ¿Qué haces acá? –Pregunto rápidamente Claudia, rogando que esta vez no la interrumpiera.

— Me parece totalmente curioso y retorcido ver como los humanos envuelven en halagos y rosas aun cuerpo inerte, cuando en vida solo lo envidiaron y desearon su muerte…-Murmuro mientras apoyaba sus codos en el respaldo de la banca de adelante y dejaba colgando sus manos con sus dedos entrelazados.

— ¿Tan raro es? –Pregunto Claudia en un susurro, mirando en dirección al ataúd de su padre. Siempre supo que muchas personas envidiaban la vida de su padre.

— Todos tenemos derecho morir al menos una vez en su vida…-Murmuro el shimigami plateado con una leve sonrisa, ocasionando una leve risa en la joven a su lado. Volteo su rostro y la miro sorprendido. Generalmente siempre ignoran sus comentarios absurdos y sarcásticos. Todos en la sociedad de alma conocían su retorcido sentido del humor.

— Jajajaja…Lo que dices es cierto, pero totalmente incoherente… -Rió Claudia, tapando sus labios delicadamente con sus delgadas manos. El shinigami se sorprendió aun más al darse cuenta de que se había quedado totalmente pegado mirando el redondo y tierno rostro de la joven. –Mi abuela solía decir que el funeral de una persona era el último momento de enmendar nuestros errores, por eso las personas solo dicen palabras lindas y tristes ante la muerte.

— Tu abuela era una mujer muy cursi…-Respondió de forma cortante, frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que había sonado cruel ante una niña que acababa de perder a sus seres queridos, pero solo escucho nuevamente la tierna risa de la niña.

— Supongo que sí. –Respondió Claudia mirándolo con una sonrisa melancólica, mientras unas cuentas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Se miraron por unos segundos e inconscientemente el shinigami limpio con sus fríos y delgados dedos el camino que recorrió el suave llanto de la joven. - ¿En verdad eres un shinigami? –Pregunto Claudia, aun con su mirada conectada a los verdes ojos del hombre.

— Lo soy. –Respondió en voz baja, aun sin quitar su mano de la mejilla de la joven.

— ¿Me mataras?...-Al ver que el shinigami quitaba su mano, la tomo rápidamente y la volvió a juntar con su mejilla.

— No soy un asesino, solo recolecto las almas de las personas que ya murieron. –Respondió quitando con brusquedad su mano. –Tu alma está en mi lista, pero falta mucho tiempo aun. –Volvió su mirada al frente, donde el cura empezaba la ceremonia.

— Debe ser un trabajo difícil…-Murmuro Claudia al no saber que comentar, pero se sintió completamente estúpida luego de decir aquello.

— Para nada…-Respondió El shinigami con una sonrisa torcida mientras sus ojos se oscurecían. Claudia tembló levemente. –Me encanta ver la cara de los humanos cuando les digo que ya llego su hora.

— ¿Me podrías decir tu nombre? Tú ya sabes el mío. –Comento Claudia, sintiéndose completamente pequeña al lado de la alta y hermosa figura del shinigami.

— Mi nombre es clasificado, niña. – Respondió con seriedad, mas una leve sonrisa adornaba sus delgados labios.

— Mi nombre es Claudia, por favor dilo. –Pidió Claudia tomando entre sus delgadas manos el varonil y blanco mentón del shinigami.

— Cla…Claudia…-Respondió el shinigami, totalmente sorprendido por el atrevimiento de la joven. Al ver que Claudia sonrió, un leve sonrojo se hizo presente en sus pálidas mejillas.

— ¿Podría ponerte un nombre? –Pregunto Claudia aun sin soltar el rostro del shinigami. Este asintió aun sin despegar su verde mirada de los ojos azules e inocentes de la joven.

— Cla..claro…- Respondió esta vez apartando su rostro y cubriendo sus ojos con el flequillo que caía en su rostro.

— Hace mucho mi abuelo me leyó una historia sobre un circo y un asesino al cual llamaban Grim. En el libro lo describían como un personaje hermoso e irreal. Supongo que te describe un poco…-Murmuro Claudia sonrojada.

— Hermoso e irreal…-Repitió él con una sonrisa, sus verdes ojos brillaban de emoción. Jamás lo habían descrito de una manera tan agradable, a pesar del oscuro significado de ese nombre. – Me parece bien…-Respondió conforme. Eso era lo que siempre le sorprendía de los humanos, podían estar frente a la misma muerte, pero aun así no podían evitar sentirse atraídos hacia él.

Se quedaron en silencio nuevamente, mirando la ceremonia sin despegar sus ojos del cura, disfrutando la presencia del otro. Claudia no podía evitar que su corazón latiera desenfrenado, tenía el aroma masculino de Grim pegado en sus fosas nasales y sentía aun el tibio tacto en la piel de sus dedos cuando acaricio el mentón masculino. Estaba segura, a pesar de su corta edad y del terror que sentía, ella ya lo sabía. Recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Grim y volvió a respirar su aroma, sonrió y cerró los ojos.

— Estoy enamorada…-Murmuro sonriendo aun mas. Sintió saltar levemente a Grim a su lado.

— Eres una niña…-Respondió Grim con el ceño fruncido.

— Lo sé…

— Eres humana…

— Lo sé…-Esta vez Claudia sonrió al darse cuenta de lo fantástico que sonaba eso. Sabía que nada de esto podría ser real, ni siquiera permitido. Ella se casaría en unos años más y Grim jamás se fijaría en ella. Lo escucho suspirar y su corazón galopo en su pecho. ¿Cómo era posible enamorarse tan rápido?

La misa duro por unas cuentas horas, el cura rezaba por cada persona que se acercaba a los ataúdes y ellos dejaban unas delicadas rosas blancas alrededor del cuerpo. Sintió la mirada de Tanaka sobre ella y se enderezo de inmediato, recordando que solo ella podía ver a Grim. Le sonrió a su amigo para tranquilizarlo, se notaba en su mirada que su comportamiento le preocupaba.

— Deberías ir con él. –Murmuro Grim levantándose de la banca.

— ¿Te volveré a ver? –Pregunto Claudia tomando su brazo delicadamente, tenía miedo de que si soltaba jamás volvería a verlo. Sus miradas se encontraron nuevamente, la de ella ansiosa y cristalina y la de él curiosa y pensativa.

— No lo sé…-Respondió Grim, aparto la mirada del rostro de Claudia y dio un paso más para luego desaparecer por completo. Claudia tembló al verlo evaporarse y sonrió con tristeza, tenía el presentimiento de que no lo vería en mucho tiempo.

Se levanto con cuidado de la banca y camino a paso lento hacia donde su amigo que ya se encontraba en la entrada de la iglesia. Las personas ya habían salido y se dirigían al entierro. Suspiro y le sonrió a Tanaka al encontrarse con sus ojos grises mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? –Pregunto Tanaka ofreciendo su mano para guiarla hacia el cementerio a un lado de la iglesia.

— Muy bien…-Respondió con una sonrisa triste, sintiendo la necesidad de tener nuevamente cerca a Grim.

— Bien…-Murmuro Tanaka poco convencido con la respuesta de su amiga. - ¿Quién era su amigo? …-Pregunto provocando que la joven se detuviera de golpe.

— ¿Tu…tu..puedes verlo? –Pregunto Claudia totalmente sorprendida.

— Su experiencia cercana a la muerte, al igual que la tuya le da la posibilidad de verme…-La suave voz de Grim se escucho a sus espalda y ambos voltearon para encontrarse con la alta figura del shinigami.

— Me quedo claro que no eres humano, muchas personas me preguntaron por qué mi señorita se encontraba sola en un rincón. Ellos no te veían, pero yo sí. –Respondió Tanaka con su mirada seria fija en los ojos verdes del hombre que tenía en frente. –Le pido por favor que no lastime a mi señorita. –Vio a Grim fruncir el ceño y girar la cabeza hacia el otro lado, apartando la mirada.

— No podría, me está totalmente prohibido recolectar almas que aun no están listas. –Respondió con brusquedad, levemente molesto por la insistente manera de referirse hacia la joven. –Jamás lo haría…

o.o.o.o

-A**ctualidad**-

Undertaker se encontraba recostado aun lado del cuerpo de Kiara, jugueteando suavemente con sus negros cabellos mientras tarareaba una dulce melodía. Sintió la puerta abrirse y sonrió al saber de quién se trataba.

— Me alegro que hasta ahora sigas cumpliendo tu promesa…-Murmuro Tanaka entrando a la habitación.

— Te dije que la cuidaría, por toda la eternidad de mi existencia ~~ -Canturreo Grim mientras apoyaba su mejilla en el pecho de Kiara. – Fuiste cruel Tanaka, dejaste que ella se enredara con aquel demonio…-Murmuro mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

— Sabes mejor que nadie que esto tenía que pasar. Un alma está destinada a vivir siempre lo mismo en cada vida, era el joven Sebastián o cualquier otro. –Respondió Tanaka acercándose al cuerpo dormido de su antigua ama y amiga.

— O pudiste ser tu…~ ~ -Canturreo Grim con una sonrisa burlesca. –Pero ya estás muy viejo jje je eje~ ~

— Jamás estuve destinado a estar con ella ene se sentido, el corazón de mi joven ama siempre te perteneció Theo..siempre lo hará…solo tienes que cuidarla. –acaricio con cuidado el pálido rostro de Kiara y sonrió con ternura.

— ¿La reconociste? – Pregunto Grim mirándolo con curiosidad.

— Por supuesto… ¿Cómo no hacerlo? –Respondió con una sonrisa. –Pero ahora mi deber es proteger al joven Ciel, ya estoy demasiado viejo para andar de romántico tratando de conquistar un a una adolescente.-el murmullo era suave y bajo, pero lo suficientemente claro para los oídos se Grim. - La única manera que tengo de demostrarle cuanto la amo es cumpliendo su deseo, ese sueño y anhelo por el cual vendió su alma y perdió la posibilidad de ser feliz junto a usted; Proteger el apellido Phantomhive.

* * *

Si les gusto no se olviden de comentar, juro solemnemente que publicare mas seguido u.u/


	9. Ese Shinigami, Traicionando

**Acá**** esta el capitulo! :D**

**Ahora no demore tanto en subirlo xD **

****Agradecimientos****

****Teddy Bear Moony: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Me alegro mucho que te gustara el capitulo! La verdad tengo muuucho escrito en un cuaderno borrador, pero siempre que lo paso a word le agrego o quito cosas xD Me encantaría que me ayudaras, soy tu fan :) ****

****Kitara: muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Me hace muy feliz que recuerdes mi hostoria! Ya veremos el lado enamorado de nuestro sexy shinigami.****

**Espero les guste el capitulo! **

**Los personales le pertenecen a Yana-Sama u.u**

* * *

**Ese shinigami. Traicionando**

_Anteriorimente…_

— _Me alegro que hasta ahora sigas cumpliendo tu promesa…-Murmuro Tanaka entrando a la habitación. _

— _Te dije que la cuidaría, por toda la eternidad de mi existencia ~~ -Canturreo Grim mientras apoyaba su mejilla en el pecho de Kiara. – Fuiste cruel Tanaka, dejaste que ella se enredara con aquel demonio…-Murmuro mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido._

— _Sabes mejor que nadie que esto tenía que pasar. Un alma está destinada a vivir siempre lo mismo en cada vida, era el joven Sebastián o cualquier otro. –Respondió Tanaka acercándose al cuerpo dormido de su antigua ama y amiga. _

— _O pudiste ser tu…~ ~ -Canturreo Grim con una sonrisa burlesca. –Pero ya estás muy viejo jje je eje~ ~_

— _Jamás estuve destinado a estar con ella ene se sentido, el corazón de mi joven ama siempre te perteneció Theo..siempre lo hará…solo tienes que cuidarla. –acaricio con cuidado el pálido rostro de Kiara y sonrió con ternura. _

— _¿La reconociste? – Pregunto Grim mirándolo con curiosidad._

— _Por supuesto… ¿Cómo no hacerlo? –Respondió con una sonrisa. –Pero ahora mi deber es proteger al joven Ciel, ya estoy demasiado viejo para andar de romántico tratando de conquistar un a una adolescente.-el murmullo era suave y bajo, pero lo suficientemente claro para los oídos se Grim. - La única manera que tengo de demostrarle cuanto la amo es cumpliendo su deseo, ese sueño y anhelo por el cual vendió su alma y perdió la posibilidad de ser feliz junto a usted; Proteger el apellido Phantomhive._

**9.- Ese Shinigami, Traiciónando**

El regreso a la mansión principal era tal y como se lo imaginaba, doloroso y vacio. Le era difícil acostumbrarse a la idea de que ya no vería más a su padre ni a sus abuelos. A pesar del mes que había pasado desde el entierro y casi 2 meses del incendio la casa estaba completamente reconstruida, Claude el mayordomo de su madre se había encargado de la remodelación de la mansión principal, al igual que los negocios secretos de su padre.

Por más que trataba de averiguar cosas sobre los negocios secretos de su padre para con la Reina, jamás pudo encontrar nada, cada vez que intentaba entrar a escondidas al estudio en donde su madre con Claude era este último quien siempre la descubría e impedía entrar, alegando que no estaba lista para conocer tales secretos y que debía dejar de ser tan curiosa y entrometida.

Aun nadie sabía cómo había encontrado su madre a tan experto y hábil mayordomo, solo sabían que jamás se separaba de ella y que cumplía cada una de sus ordenes y que solo recibía órdenes de ella. Debía admitir que Claude era un hombre muy guapo, casi tan guapo como Grim.

Desde el entierro no había vuelto a ver al shinigami de cabellos plateados y enigmáticos ojos verdes, había veces en que pensaba que todo aquello no había sido real, pero con solo cerrar los ojos el dulce aroma varonil y bello rostro blanco como el mármol llegaban a su mente haciendo latir su corazón. El solo saber que estaba enamorada de aquel ser sobrenatural la convencían de que todo fue real y que su existencia era verdadera.

Ahora se encontraba recostada en el césped mientras miraba las hermosas y esponjosas nubes, el aroma a las rosas y el ruido de las ramas de los grandes árboles moverse la relajaba y daban paz que dentro de la mansión no sentía por la presencia del mayordomo de ojos dorados.

— ¿Cuándo volverás Grim…? – Murmuro mientras cerraba los ojos y jugueteaba con su largo cabello negro.

— Pensé que las niñas de tu edad se dedicaban a estudiar, pero me equivoque. Solo holgazaneas. –Al reconocer esa pausada y fría voz, Claudia de levanto de un salto buscando con la mirada al dueño de sus suspiros.

— ¡Grim! –Grito emocionada buscándolo, pero por más que busco sus ojos no pudieron encontrar a la alta y delgada figura del shinigami.

— Aquí estoy…Claudia. –La llamo Grim, se encontraba sentado en una gruesa rama del árbol que se encontraba a unos metros de donde se encontraba la joven.

— Pensé que jamás vendrías…-Murmuro Claudia mientras se acercaba a los pies del gran árbol.

— Jamás dije que vendría, solo pase por casualidad…- Murmuro Grim mientras bajaba de un salto del árbol y cayendo con sutil y elegante gracia a un lado de Claudia.

— Aja, casualidad…-Rio Claudia mientras se lanzaba a abrazar el delgado cuerpo de Grim, sorprendiéndolo y provocando un débil sonrojo en el pálido rostro.

— Emmm…no deberías hacer esto…-Murmuro Grim totalmente sorprendido por la confianza que la joven tenía para con él.

— ¿Poooor? –canturreo Claudia aun sin soltarlo.

— Eres una niña, mi edad te sobrepasa por cientos de años…-Respondió el shinigami, pero a pesar de sus palabras su cuerpo no hacía nada por alejar el pequeño cuerpo de la futura condesa.

— No es como si fuéramos a tener sexo ni nada, solo es un abrazo….por ahora – Murmuro Claudia y rio al ver como el cuerpo de Grim se sobresaltaba.

— No tienes para nada el recato de una señorita…-Se quejo Grim, esta vez separándose de la joven. – Eres vulgar, confianzuda, ruidosa, escandalosa y tomas en gracia todo lo que se te dice. Eres extraña…-Murmuro Grim mientras caminaba y se sentaba donde anteriormente estaba recostada la joven.

— Ser extraña no es malo, te hace diferente y destacar entras las demás personas.- Claudia lo siguió y se sentó a un lado del shinigami, lo suficientemente cerca como para poder jugar con el largo cabello plateado. – Tú eres serio, deberías siempre buscar lo bueno de las cosas…

— Lo bueno de las cosas…-Repitió Grim mirándola a través de los elegantes lentes ópticos.

— Por ejemplo…-Murmuro sonrojada por la intensa mirada verde. –Lo bueno de la muerte de mi padre, es que no volverá a sufrir y que te trajo a mi vida…

— No debería presentar algo bueno en tu vida…soy algo oscuro y malvado…-Respondió tratando de evitar la triste mirada que Claudia le dirigió.

— Eres muy dulce para ser malvado –Rio Claudia mientras lo picaba con su dedo.

— Tu eres muy astuta para ser una niña…-Murmuro Grim tratando de ocultar el sonrojo. – Si piensas que estoy mal deberías enseñarme a como reír y disfrutar de las cosas buenas…-Indico mientras observaba como la joven hacia una larga trenza con un pequeño mechón de su cabello.

— ¡Es una excelente idea! –Exclamo Claudia completamente feliz por la idea dada por su nuevo amigo. Grim al verla tan emocionada se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error y que de ahí no saldría por unas largas horas. –Primero…-Indico la niña sentando en frente de Grim y mirándolo con seriedad. –Si ves a una persona caerse…¿Qué haces? –Pregunto mientras luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para no sonrojarse.

— Supongo que la ayudaría a levantarse…pero siendo tú harías otra cosa totalmente descortés. –Respondió Grim levantando levemente una de sus plateadas cejas.

— Exacto, yo me reiría y luego ayudaría a levantar a la persona afectada…-Respondió Claudia, desviando la mirada tras el sensual gesto.

— Muy bien. – Murmuro Grim sonriendo al ver el sonrojo en el redondo rostro de la futura condesa. –Entonces, si veo a alguien rodar por las escaleras, romperse las piernas y fracturarse los brazos; primero me rio y luego la llevo a la asistencia médica…

— Bueno…si es así de grave como describes…-Murmuro Claudia tratando de no reírse por el exagerado relato del apuesto shinigami. –Esta regla funciona solo cuando no es algo taaan grave…-Explico mientras le sonreía con ternura al ver su rostro confundido.

— Entonces…si algún día te veo rodar por el pasto, con un golpe leve –Aclaro cuando vio que ella iba a decir algo. –Primero me rio y luego la ayudo a incorporarse. ..-Murmuro no muy seguro.

— Y eso ayudaría a qué?...-Pregunto Claudia mientras hacia una seña con su pequeña para que siguiera.

— ¿Alegrarme el día? –Pregunto inseguro. Se sentía tonto por tener este tipo de conversaciones con una niña.

— En parte, pero también ayudas a que la personas afectada a que deje a un lado su vergüenza y ría junto a ti. –Explico Claudia mientras se acercaba más a él y quitaba con delicadeza los elegantes lentes del shinigami.

— ¿Qué haces? –Pregunto en un murmuro mirando fijamente a los ojos azules de la pequeña.

— Los lentes opacan el brillo de tus ojos, me gustan más cuando brillan. –Respondió Claudia, entregándole los lentes a su dueño, mas este no se los puso.

— Mi visión es casi nula sin mis lentes, además tengo prohibido quitármelos…-Miro con asombro a la joven que se acercaba mas a él, ahora compartían el mismo aire. -¿Qué haces? –Volvió a preguntar al ver como ella no se apartaba.

— Solo…te acoso…-Respondió acercándose más a sus labios, pero cuando cerró sus ojos solo se dio contra el césped.

— ¿Debería reírme de su caída? –Pregunto Grim nuevamente sobre la rama del árbol. Al recibir solo un gruñido como respuesta de la joven solo sonrió, sintiendo un cálido sentimiento en su pecho.

O_o_o_

— Lleva así 5 meses. –Murmuro Ciel mientras miraba el cuerpo dormido de Kiara, su abultado vientre sobre salía a la vista. -¿Cuándo despertara?

— Todo depende de ella. –Murmuro Undertaker mientras peinaba el largo cabello de la joven. –Su embarazo complica todo, el bebe mitad demonio la hace inestable.

Sebastián se encontraba introduciendo una delgada manguera por los labios de Kiara para que pudiera pasar la sangre que servía de alimento al bebe. Tenía que hacer este procedimiento 3 veces al día, mas la constante administración de suero para no debilitar el cuerpo de la joven, ya que el feto cuando no recibía la sangre necesaria consumía la energía de su madre.

— ¿Crees que este recordando cosas de su pasado? –Pregunto Sebastián con recelo.

— Es lo más probable…Repite mucho mi nombre ~~ -Respondió Undertaker mientras le sonreía con burla al mayordomo –Pero me pregunto cómo reaccionara por su embarazo…

Estos 5 meses Grim no se había apartado del cuerpo de Kiara, en las noches cuando el conde y el mayordomo dejaban la habitación él se encargaba de relatarle todo lo que había hecho el tiempo en que ella no estuvo, acariciando su rostro y besándola cada vez que sentía la necesidad de sentirla. Trataba de que el mayordomo no tocara más de lo debido el cuerpo de su amada golpeando infantilmente las blancas manos del demonio y también cuidaba que el conde no tratara de hacerle daño, dejando su gran guadaña a la vista como advertencia.

Cada cierta noche Kiara murmuraba pequeños fragmentos de sus recuerdos, haciendo crecer la esperanza de que cuando todo termine volverían a estar juntos. Eran murmuros que solo él entendía.

Estaba seguro de que muy pronto ella despertaría y podrían estar juntos, ahora se encargaría de que nadie se interponga en su camino hacia la felicidad junto a la mujer que ama. Sabía que sería complicado por la existencia del nuevo bebe y que aquel demonio trataría de arrebatársela, tendría que aprender a soportar la presencia de aquella criatura y la de su padre.

Esto ya había pasado hace unos años atrás, Claudia en su ausencia se había embarazado del pequeño Vincent, aunque estaba seguro de que esta vez no sería igual dado que el padre del antiguo conde murió cuando él era apenas un niño y creció bajo su cuidado, en cambio sabia que sería difícil apartar del camino al mayordomo.

Pero a pesar de eso el cuidaría de Kiara y de su bebe, lo amaría igual como amo a Vincent, el antiguo conde que se encargo de criar desde pequeño y que de grande se encargo de darle todo su apoyo para sacar adelante el apellido Phantomhive. Aquel conde fue su única razón para seguir adelante con su existencia luego de la muerte de su amada, el mirar los ojos del conde recordaba la alegría y vitalidad de Claudia.

Cada vez que recordaba al pequeño Vincent se entristecía por la brutal y despiadada muerte que tubo, se sentía mal al no poder haber detenido aquella masacre. ¡Oh pobre criatura! No se podía imaginar el dolor que sintió al morir, todo por causa de aquel shinigami y su secreto camarada. Estaba seguro de que cuando Kiara despertara, aparecerían nuevamente para cumplir su palabra de venganza. De cierto modo le agradaba la idea de tener al mayordomo.

— Grim ~~ ~ así no me gusta…no seas sucio~ ~ -Murmuro Kiara segundos después de que Sebastian quitara la delgada manguera.

— Je je je ~ ~ -Rio Undertaker mientras picaba con su dedo una de las mejillas de Kiara -¿Qué clase de recuerdo pervertido tendrás pequeño saltamontes?

— ¿No te causa repugnancia el saber que ya corrompí su cuerpo? .Pregunto Sebastian mientras apartaba la bandeja que con bolsas de sangre vacías de la cama de la joven.

— ¿No te molesta saber que me encargare de borrar cada rastro de tu sucia existencia de su cuerpo? –Respondió Grim con una gran sonrisa, haciendo fruncir el ceño al mayordomo.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que te elegirá a ti? –Volvió a preguntar Sebastian, mirando de reojo como su joven amo suspiraba y salía de la habitación. –Ella te perteneció tiempo atrás, ahora es mi mujer.

— No estés tan seguro mayordomo. –Interrumpió Grim, recostando su cabeza en los pechos de la joven, mientras pasaba sus delgados brazos por el abultado vientre y la apretaba contra sí. – Si ella te hubiera conocido en su antigua vida o con todos sus recuerdos, jamás se hubiera volteado a mirarte. Créeme.

— Pero estuvo conmigo. –Se burlo Sebastian con una sonrisa. –Eso ya no se podrá cambiar.

— Lo se…-Le respondió el shinigami con una sonrisa triste. Vio con recelo como Sebastian se sentaba a un lado de la joven.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, Grim acariciando el blanco rostro de Kiara mientras Sebastian acariciaba el vientre abultado mientras sonreía de manera extraña, se sentía fascinado al sentir a su hijo moverse cerca de su mano.

— Jamás me separare de ellos…-Murmuro Sebastian mientras apoyaba su oído en el vientre para escuchar el latir del corazón de su hijo.

— En realidad no espero que lo hagas, menos ahora…-Los hermosos ojos de Grim brillaron con tristeza y una sonrisa melancólica sonrisa surco su rostro. -¿Qué serias capaz de hacer por ella? ¿Por tu hijo? –Pregunto al mayordomo, sorprendiéndolo.

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Temes que mi joven amo me ordene matarlos? –Pregunto Sebastian en un murmuro, su voz se había tornado seca y baja.

— Las ordenes de ese mocoso no me interesan, podría matarlo antes de que pronuncie tu nombre je je je ~ ~ -Xe burlo Grim con voz tétrica –Hay 2 seres que me preocupan más que un simple humano. Murmuro esta vez con voz seria.

— ¿Un demonio? –Pregunto Sebastian levantando la cabeza para mirar directo al ensombrecido rostro del shinigami.

— Es posible que alguno esté involucrado, pero si fuera solo un demonio no tendría problema con acabarlo. –Explico Grim mirando de forma seria al mayordomo.

— ¿Algo más poderoso que un demonio? –Pregunto Sebastian con sorna, levantando levemente una de sus cejas.

— El anterior shinigami que tenía que recolectar el alma de Kiara vendrá a buscarla, estoy seguro. – Respondió Undertaker con voz de ultratumba más un brillo siniestro en sus ojos.

— Pensé que eras tú su shinigami encargado…-Murmuro Sebastian confundido.

— Oficialmente lo soy- Dio un suspiro y se levanto de la cama y camino hasta el frente de la ventana. –Dos veces impedí su muerte, deje que mis sentimientos nublaran mi juicio como shunigami y como consecuencia asignaron a otro shinigami para su recolección. –Explico mientras jugaba con una de sus largas trenzas.

— Pero Kiara murió…¿Por qué no recolecto su alma en ese momento? –Volvio a preguntar el demonio sin poder entender bien.

— Cuando un shinigami impide la muerte de alguien, se le asigna otra fecha y causa de muerte. Cuando aquel shinigami quiso recolectar el alma de Kiara no era su momento actual, por ende por más que logro darle muerte no pudo recolectar su alma y gracias a ello pude mandar el alma de Kiara hacia su reencarnación. –Respondió volteando a ver al mayordomo. – El busca vengarse.

— ¿De ti? –Pregunto el demonio, levantándose de la cama y poniéndose a un lado del shinigami.

— En la última batalla contra él, robe algo muy importante para un shinigami je je je ~ ~- Esta vez Grim rio de forma macabra, recordando la agradable sensación de la victoria.

— ¿Rompiste su guadaña? –Se burlo Sebastian, imaginando a un shinigami pelirrojo haciendo un berrinche por su cierra destruida.

— Arranque sus ojo…-Murmuro con una gran sonrisa y voz tétrica, sus ojos mostraban un brillo siniestro. –Los ojos de los shinigamis son lo único que no podemos recuperar y son la única herramienta que nos permite juzgar adecuadamente una vida humana. Un shinigami son ojos es solo un cuerpo inmortal…

— Así que…si yo arranco tus ojos…-Hablo Sebastian, pero fue interrumpido por la carcajada del shinigami.

— JA JA JA JA ~ ~ Sin duda…sin duda…que divertido eres ~ ~ -Rio fuertemente doblándose de la risa y apretando su estomago. –No eres lo suficientemente rápido para lastimarme je je je ~ ~ no sueñes….-Miro a Sebastian hacer una mueca de disgusto y le sonrió ientras limpiaba las lagrimas que se habían acumulado por la risa.

— Entonces, crees que aquel shingami trabaja con un demonio y que vendrá a por ti. –Murmuro Sebastian, ignorando el ataque de risa del extraño hombre.

— Sabe que no tiene oportunidad contra mí, así que buscara algo más frágil. –Aclaro moviendo su dedo índice en forma negativa. – Vendrá por Kiara y tu hijo…Por eso te pregunto…¿Qué serias capaz de hacer por ellos?

Sebastian ante la pregunta de Undertaker, miro el cuerpo dormido de Kiara y el abultado vientre que sobresalía de su delgada figura, el largo cabello de la mujer se encontraba esparcido por la almohada y la blanca piel de su rostro de encontraba iluminada por la luz de la luna.

¿Qué sería capaz de hacer por ella? ¿Por su hijo? No lo sabía, estaba realmente confundido. Nunca había pensado en acercarse tanto a una mujer ni siquiera con una de su misma especie, jamás pensó en formar una familia y tener hijos. Era absurdo.

— Te lo pondré de esta manera…- Interrumpió Grim los pensamientos del mayordomo. -¿Qué harías sin ellos? ¿Qué harías sin Kiara y tu hijo? –Volvio a preguntar, sorprendiendo al mayordomo.

¿Qué haría sin ellos? Se pregunto Sebastian y sintió pánico. Un pánico aun más grande que el que sintió cuando vio que la gran oz del shinigami presente estuvo a punto de lastimar al joven conde. El mismo pánico que sintió cuando Kiara le dijo que prefería que su bebe fuera de Grim.

Tenía miedo. Miedo de perderla y no verla o sentirla más a su lado. Pero …¿Por qué? Ella es tan solo una simple mujer. ¿Por qué lo hace dudar tanto?

En el fondo de su mente tenía una respuesta, pero no podía ser cierta. Él es un demonio que se jacta de haber logrado muchas cosas, sabía que cualquier persona que le diera batalla saldría lastimada, incluso el shinigami plateado. Era uno de las más grandes criaturas del averno, conocida en el inframundo por haber esparcido la peste negra y lograr acabar con muchas vidas humanas, no podía sucumbir ante tan vil y humano sentimiento.

Ciertamente, él podría vivir sin Kiara, sin s sonrisa, su aroma y sin el sabor de sus labios. Él podría vivir sin ella, pero no quería. La quería para él y nadie más, la quería junto a él y su hijo.

ÉL la quería.

— Daria todo por ella y por mi hijo. –Respondió con voz seria y los ojos fijos en el cuerpo que tantas veces había hecho suyo.

— Y dime…¿Abandonarías el alma del conde? –Pregunto Grim mirándolo con una sonrisa. Los ojos de Sebastian se abrieron asombrados. -¿Abandonarías el alma que has estado cultivando?

Sebastian volteo su rostro y miro seriamente al shinigami mientras apretaba sus puños y fruncía el ceño.

— ¿De qué me serviría abandonar a mi joven amo, si ella se quedara contigo? –Pregunto en voz baja.

— Tendrás a tu hijo –Aclaro Grim, volviendo a recostarse a un lado de Kiara. –Sera lo único que te permita seguir viéndola, podrías utilizarlo como escusa.

— Sabes bien que si estoy cerca de ella aprovechare cada oportunidad para arrebatártela…-Al igual que el shimigami, Sebastian se recostó al otro lado de Kiara.

— Je je je je ~ ~ ~ Podríamos hacer un trió ~ ~ -Rio Undertaker mientras trabaja de alejar las manos de Sebastian de manera infantil del cuerpo de la joven.

— No seas desagradable. –Musito el mayordomo con cara de asco. –Eres peor que Grell. –Se quejo Sebastian, aferrándose aun mas al cuerpo de Kiara.

— JA JA JA ~ ~ Es una dama muy agradable JA JA JA ~ ~- Rio Undertaker escandalosamente mientras recordaba las tantas veces que el shinigami rojo lo obligo a dirigirse a él como una dama. –Ustedes sin duda harían una linda pareja ~ ~

— Por favor, no digas cosas sin sentido –Pidió Sebastian con escalofríos al imaginarse con aquel sujeto.

— Jajaja ~ ~ de verdad me divierto con ustedes…-La risa de Grim hacia que el ceño de Sebastian se frunciera cada vez mas. –Tú y tu conde fueron una maravillosa diversión para mi…personas especiales, sin duda especiales…

— Pero aun así no dudarías en matarnos. –Murmuro Sebastian.

— Claro, primero está mi mujer. Ante todo siempre está mi mujer- Respondió con una gran sonrisa mientras acariciaba con sus largas uñas el puente de la pequeña nariz de Kiara.

Se quedaron en silencio todo lo que resto de la noche, pensando en todo lo que habían hablado y compartiendo gestos y miradas que transmitían la inseguridad que sentían cada uno.

Sebastian seguía debatiendo en su interior si en verdad valía la pena abandonar el alma del conde solo por tener cerca a la joven y a su hijo. Sabía que ella no era solo un capricho, si lo fuera así no hubiera dudarlo en matarla hace mucho. Le dada vergüenza admitirlo, pero se estaba ilusionando con ella su hijo. Pero tampoco quería abandonar al conde…

Sabía que en algún momento tendría que elegir, y estaba consciente de que necesitaba a Kiara para seguir con su existencia, necesitaba una parte de ella…

Estiro su mano y acaricio con suavidad el lugar cálido en donde se encontraba su hijo. Como siempre el bebe se movió frenético por su caricia, buscando el lugar de su mano cada vez que la movía. Ya se lo imaginaba, con los grandes y redondos ojos de Kiara y la sonrisa de él, sus mejillas blancas y regordetas, los ojos carmesí brillando con macabra inocencia. Sin duda seria un niño hermoso, o tal vez una linda nena. No, no, no, sería un varón, fuerte y agraciado como el padre.

Sonrió tras pensar eso y por primera vez en su larga y oscura existencia se sintió feliz. Invadido por un sentimiento cálido y reconfortante que lo obligaba a sonreír. Aquel bebe era su pedazo de felicidad.

— Al parecer te estás haciendo a la idea de ser padre. –Dijo Grim, sacando de sus pensamientos al apuesto mayordomo.

Sebastian alejo su mano del lugar que era la cuna momentánea de su bebe cuando una idea macabra cruzo por su mente, sabía que era una mala idea pero sus labios no dudaron en pronunciar cada palabra.

— Cuando mi hijo nazca, yo me haré cargo de todo. Tú llévate a Kiara lejos de aquí. –Propuso con los ojos brillando con maldad sorprendiendo al shinigami.

— ¿Quieres quitarle a su hijo? –Pregunto sorprendido por la frialdad de las palabras pronunciadas.

— Puedes decirle que murió. Al fin de cuentas él no estaba en tus planes. –Sebastian miro fijamente a los ojos de Grim, murmurando cada palabra de forma venenosa y atrayente. –Yo solo te haría el favor de quitarlo de tu camino y a la vez quitarme yo.

— No sería capaz de alejarla de su hijo. –Murmuro Grim, apartando sus ojos de los rojizos. –No tienes idea del daño que le causaríamos.

— Lo olvidara. –Insistió Sebastian, haciendo que su voz formaran eco por la habitación. –Podrá tener más hijos junto a ti.

— No…no podría mentirle. –Se negó Grim levantándose de la cama y mirando como poco a poco el sol salía.

— Ya le has mentido anteriormente, una vez mas no hará mucha diferencia. –Sebastian sonrió y apareció aun lado de Undertaker, susurrándole al oído de forma lenta. –Solo déjamelo a mí, así ambos ganaremos algo. –Insistió ofreciéndole una de sus manos para sellar el pacto entre ambos. –Sera un secreto entre nosotros.

Grim lo miro por largo rato, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus labios ligeramente abiertos. Meneo la cabeza mientras cerraba sus ojos y apretó levemente la mano del demonio. Cerrando así su traición contra Kiara.

* * *

Espero les gustara! No se olviden de comentar y nos leemos en unos días mas!


	10. Ese Shinigami Maldito

Perdón por la espera!

Tratare de publicar cada semana!

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen la historia, no se olviden de comentar!

* * *

**Cap 10.- Ese Shinigami Maldito.**

— _Cuando mi hijo nazca, yo me hare cargo de todo. Tú llévate a Kiara lejos de aquí. –Propuso con los ojos brillando con maldad sorprendiendo al shinigami._

— _¿Quieres quitarle a su hijo? –Pregunto sorprendido por la frialdad de las palabras pronunciadas._

— _Puedes decirle que murió. Al fin de cuentas él no estaba en tus planes. –Sebastian miro fijamente a los ojos de Grim, murmurando cada palabra de forma venenosa y atrayente. –Yo solo te haría el favor de quitarlo de tu camino y a la vez quitarme yo. _

— _No sería capaz de alejarla de su hijo. –Murmuro Grim, apartando sus ojos de los rojizos. –No tienes idea del daño que le causaríamos._

— _Lo olvidara. –Insistió Sebastian, haciendo que su voz formaran eco por la habitación. –Podrá tener más hijos junto a ti. _

— _No…no podría mentirle. –Se negó Grim levantándose de la cama y mirando como poco a poco el sol salía. _

— _Ya le has mentido anteriormente, una vez mas no hará mucha diferencia. –Sebastian sonrió y apareció aun lado de Undertaker, susurrándole al oído de forma lenta. –Solo déjamelo a mí, así ambos ganaremos algo. –Insistió ofreciéndole una de sus manos para sellar el pacto entre ambos. –Sera un secreto entre nosotros. _

_Grim lo miro por largo rato, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus labios ligeramente abiertos. Meneo la cabeza mientras cerraba sus ojos y apretó levemente la mano del demonio. Cerrando así su traición contra Kiara. _

**Cap 10.- Ese Shinigami Maldito.**

-No creo que esto sea buena idea...-Murmuro Grim, de pie en la loma de la colina más alta del jardín de los Phamtonhive mientras miraba con recelo el césped húmedo y resbaladizo.

-Claro que es buena idea...Sera divertido.-Le respondió Claudia sonriéndole. Su rostro estaba pálido por el frio de la madrugada.

-Te puedes lastimar. -Insistió el shinigami viendo como la joven de ahora 15 años se acomodaba en lo que consistía en la mitad de un barril de plástico y que funcionaría como deslizante.

-Apresúrate a sentarte, no seas gallina. - Se quejo la condesa. Indico con su mano el espacio detrás de ella y le sonrió esperando que se sentara.

-Je~ Je~ Me preocupo por ti y lo que gano es que me llames gallina~~ - Se carcajeo Grim mientras se quitaba los anteojos y los guardaba en el bolsillo delantero de su gabardina. Se acomodo detrás de la condesa y la abrazo de la cintura.

-¿Estás listo? - Preguntó Claudia sonrojada por la cercanía del atractivo hombre a su espalda, abrazándola por la cintura y respirando en su oído.

-Siempre...- Susurro con voz ronca.  
Claudia rápidamente subió sus piernas acomodándose en la tabla improvisada para no tocar el césped, Grim con uno de sus brazos comenzó a empujar y darse vuelo para poder lanzarse colina abajo.

Los gritos llenos de adrenalina resonaban en el silencio de la madrugada, Grim era e encargado de esquivar las pequeñas piedras que salían por el camino y equilibrar la tabla para no caer y volcarse. Claudia mantenía los brazos alzados y una expresión de completa felicidad en su rostro.

Habían transcurrido 3 años desde que se habían conocido al shinigami, su relación si bien no era de pareja había avanzado bastante, cada vez que podía la condesa le robaba pequeños besos y él como todo un caballero trataba de controlar y detener cualquier intento de algo más profundo por parte de ambos, alegando que ella aún era muy joven. El primer beso de ambos fue recién hace unos meses, cuando Claudia celebró sus 15 años y desde ahí disfrutaban compartirlos.

Respecto a la actitud del shinigami; su personalidad fría se había ido gradualmente, la alegría de la condesa había lo había contagiado y ahora disfrutaba reír junto a ella por cosas pequeñas triviales.

-Wuajjajajaja -Rió Grim escandalosamente mientras abrazaba con fuerza la cintura de Claudia para evitar que caiga. Su cabello se encontraba amarrado en una cola de caballo y amarrado elegantemente por una cinta negra dejando unos elegantes mechones caer en su rostro que me movían por la velocidad.

-Wooojuuuu - Gritó Claudia contagiándose de la risa del shinigami.  
La adrenalina corría por el cuerpo de ambos y se les devolvía la panza con cada bajada que daban a lo largo de la gran colina. Bajaron unos metros más y se fueron deteniendo poco a poco a medida que se fue haciendo más plano y liso el camino.

-Totalmente asombroso...- Murmuró Grim con voz completamente alegre y agitada. Se abrazó con piernas y brazos al cuerpo delgado de la condesa y se tiró hacia atrás en el césped dejando a la joven encima de su cuerpo y sin poder moverse.

-! Fue genial!- Gritó emocionada la condesa, feliz y sonrojada de estar tan cerca de su amado, sintiendo su cálido aliento en su cuello y sus labios cerca de su oreja.

-Los humanos son tan frágiles y aún así buscan este tipo de diversión tan peligrosa.- Rió metiéndose aún con el cuerpo e la joven en sus brazos.

-Es lo divertido de la vida- Le respondió Claudia- La vida se dio para vivirla, disfrutarla, sentirla y para reír. - Le explicó sonriendo, volteó con cuidado su rostro y se acercó más a él para besarlo. Se sorprendió cuando sintió los labios masculinos correspondiendo el gesto, generalmente tenía que insistir bastante para que él cediera. Los labios masculinos eran suaves y adictivos, tenían un suave sabor a café y menta que provocaba que su cabeza diera vueltas, además la manera apasionada y lenta de Grim para besar ocasionaba que se olvidará de respirar. Se separaron despacio, disfrutando aún del aliento del otro.

-Me encargaré de que cada día tu vida sea divertido. -Murmuró Grim rozando su resignada nariz con la pequeña de la condesa. Se movió con cuidado y dejó a Claudia recostada en el césped con él sobre ella y le sonrió, una sonrisa llena de ternura y sentimientos.- No hay nada que ame más que tu risa.

-Te has vuelto muy cursi, cariño.-Respondió Claudia completamente sonrojada. Reunió un poco más de valor y deslizó delicadamente sus brazos por los hombros de Grim, atrayéndolo nuevamente hacia sus labios.-Eres tan injusto. Cada vez me enamoras más, mi Dios de la muerte...- Vio como los ojos de Grim brillaron con emoción y terminó de juntar sus labios en un beso demandante.

Sabían que en el fondo aún era muy pronto, que Claudia tendría que casarse con un Lord y que compartir ese tipo de contacto da inadecuado pero aún así no podían evitar compartir esas dulces caricias e las mejillas, esos besos en el blanco cuello y pecho de Claudia y esas sensuales mordidas de labios. Cuando estaban juntos todo lo demás dejaba de tener sentido.

-Tú eres la injusta. -Reclamó Grim al separar sus labios por unos centímetros. -Tienes mi corazón en tus frágiles y mortales manos.- Bajo besando el cuello de Claudia y reposo su mejilla en el pecho de ella, sintiendo su corazón latir.

-Prometo cuidarlo y amarlo por el resto de mi vida.- El susurro fue bajo y suave, pero bastó para llegar a los oídos de Grim y hacerlo sonreír.

-Se que lo harás...-Respondió el shinigami mientras escondía su sonrojada rostro en el cuello de la condesa, respirando y disfrutando de su aroma.

Después de la muerte de su padre el conde Phantomhive, su madre se había encargado de comprometernos con un noble de familia respetable y conocida. Su prometido, el joven Cedric se encontraba terminando sus estudios en una prestigiosa escuela de Londres y llegaría e unos meses. Ambos se conocían de pequeños y aunque se llevaban muy bien no compartían sentimientos románticos por el otro, sólo era un deber familiar.

-Será mejor que volvamos...-Murmuró sin ganas el atractivo shinigami. -Tu mayordomo debe estar vuelto loco buscando te, no es común que una perezosa como tú se despierte tan de madrugada je~je~je~. -Rió Grim, levantándose con cuidado de la condesa y ayudándoles a ponerse de pie.

-! Hey! - Se quejó Claudia con una sonrisa mientras aceptaba gustosa la mano que su amado le ofrecía. -No soy taaan perezosa. Además esta es la hora perfecta para poder deslizarse.-Se defendió.

-Je~je~ Pe-re-zo-sa. -Se burló Grim picándola con su dedo en una de las heladas mejillas de la joven.

-No es un pecado querer dormir todo el tiempo y no hacer nada...-Se quejó Claudia separándose de él.

-Tengo entendido que la pereza es uno de los 7 pecados capitales…-Murmuro Grim ganándose un suave codazo en las costillas por parte de la condesa.

-¿Vendrás a desayunar conmigo? –Pregunto la joven mientras tomaba suavemente la mano del atractivo hombre que caminaba junto a ella y trataba de caminara un poco más lento. Quería pasar más tiempo con él antes de llegar a la mansión que ahora se encontraba completamente construida.

-No creo que tu mayordomo este muy feliz de cocinar para mi je~je~ -Rio Grim imaginándose el ceño fruncido del Joven Tanaka.

-Tanaka es una persona muy amorosa, aun me sorprende que se comporte tan hostil contigo. –Murmuro Claudia recordando todas las veces en que Tanaka intentaba sacar a Grim de la mansión.

-Por que él provoca que usted se arranque de la mansión a horas indebidas, además se comporta de maneras inadecuada junto a él…más de lo normal. –Respondió Tanaka que caminaba hacia ellos con el ceño fruncido y un abrigo extra en los brazos.

-No es culpa de Grim…yo fui quien dio la idea. –Se quejo Claudia mientras abrazaba al pobre acusado y lo ´´protegía´´ del ceño fruncido de su mayordomo y amigo.

-Je~je~ soy inocente, lo juro…- Respondió Grim levantando los brazos como si estuviera en frente de un policía, haciendo reír aun mas a Claudia.

-Tks…me agradabas mas cuando eras serio y silencioso…pero supongo que lo malo se pega…-Murmuro Tanaka mientras jalaba con delicadeza a la joven y le ponía el abrigo para protegerla del frio de la madrugada.

-Tienes razón…ella me cambio completamente.- Reconoció Grim con una sonrisa dulce en los labios. –Culpable~ Culpable~ -Canturreo mientras la apuntaba con un dedo y se largaba a reír junto a ella.

-A mi me encantas de cualquier manera. –Respondió sonrojada y cautivada por la carcajada del shinigami.

-Vamos ya a la mansión…o terminare vomitando…-Se quejo Tanaka poniendo cara de asco y volteándose para caminar hacia la mansión.

-Te veré en unos días…Tengo cosas que atender.-Murmuro Grim tomando entre sus manos las mejillas pálidas y heladas de la joven.- Solo serán unos días, pero tendrás que tener paciencia y no molestar tanto a tu mayordomo.

-Ten cuidado…-Murmuro poniéndose en puntillas para besarlo. –Te amo…

\- Y yo a ti pequeña, más que nada en mi oscura existencia…-Le respondió juntando sus labios en un beso.

Sus labios se movían con dulce y lenta sincronía, igual que todas las veces que se separaban por un tiempo. La cálida lengua del shinigami siempre terminaba nublando sus sentidos, solo lo sentía a él, a sus labios, sus manos, su respiración y su dulce aroma. Separo sus labios de él cuando sintió que sus piernas comenzaron a fallar y que su corazón latía demasiado rápido, más aun así no dejo de abrazarlo, grabando en su memoria la calidez del cuerpo esbelto del shinigami. Aun le costaba respirar luego de aquel demandante beso.

-Je~je~…-Rio Grim abrazándola. – Eres muy exigente querida mia, recuerda que tú necesitas respirar ~~

-Lo sé…-Respondió ella con voz lastimera y mirando fijamente a los ojos verdes del shinigami. –Siempre consigues quitarme el aire, querido…de una u otra manera, tú detienes mi respiración.

-Hasta pronto…-Susurro Grim para luego desaparecer, dejando a la condesa con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Se volteo lentamente y camino hacia Tanaka quien la esperaba a unos metros de distancia. Se seco las lágrimas y trato de sonreír mientras se aferraba con fuerza al brazo de su mayordomo.

-Quite esa expresión de su rostro señorita, en unos días el joven volverá. –La animo Tanaka mientras acariciaba con ternura la mano que se aferraba a la ropa de su brazo. Ella asintió de forma lenta.

Sabía que Grim volvería en unos días; siempre lo hacía, pero no dejaba de angustiarse cada vez que la dejaba. Generalmente sus viajes duraban entr semanas y cada vez que volvía traía consigo una expresión de vacío en el rostro, sus ojos perdían el brillo que tanto le gustaba e incluso sentía que volvía mas delgado.

-Espero que esta vez no demore mucho…-Murmuro Claudia entrando a la mansión y dándole su abrigo a Tanaka.

-Hasta que al fin apareces. –Regaño Camille mientras bajaba la elegante escala sosteniéndose del brazo de su mayordomo. -¿Dónde se supone que estabas? –Pregunto molesta.

-Solo fui a dar un paseo, madre.-Respondió Claudia levemente intimidada por la dorada mirada de Claude y la fría presencia de su madre.

-¿A esta hora? ¿Me tomas por tonta?-Cuestiono la condesa con el ceño fruncido. –No importa…-Respondió antes de que la joven respondiera. –Recuerda que hoy vendrá Cedric, arreglaremos todo lo relacionado a vuestro compromiso. Cámbiate de ropa y ponte presentable, quiero que hoy te comportes de manera adecuada. No quiero que lo asustes…-Camille suspiro cuando vio el rostro de Claudia ponerse pálido y sus ojos llenarse de lagrimas. –Sabias que esto pasaría, quita esa cara…

-Pero madre… o estoy enamorada de otra persona.-Murmuro Claudia reuniendo valor para poder negarse a su madre.

-Eso a mí no me importa. –Musito de forma rápida la condesa mientras se acomodaba en el sofá lila que estaba a un lado de la escalera. –Te casaras con Cedric y me darás un nieto, luego de eso podrás hacer lo que quieras.

-¿Lo que quiera? ¡Pero estaré casada! –Exclamo Claudia con rabia mientras alzaba los brazos con exasperación.

-Es la única solución que puedo darte…fácilmente podrías tener a un amante, yo lo tuve. –Respondió con una sonrisa venenosa.

-Señora, por favor. –Intervino Tanaka de forma seria.-No es apropiado que hable de un tema tan delicado con tanta falta de delicadeza y en frente de la señorita. –Miro de mala manera a la condesa que se levantaba enfadad de sofá.

-Como sea…te casaras dentro de una semana. Disfruta de tu soltería mientras puedas…quería hija. –Musito con sorna mientras caminaba hacia el comedor seguida de su mayordomo de ojos dorados y cínica sonrisa.

Cuando por fin Camille salió del salón yo quedó en completo silencio que se rompió por el sollozo de la joven.

-señorita…cálmese…-Pidió Tanaka limpiando con un pañuelo el rio de lágrimas que caían por las pálidas mejillas de la joven. –Usted sabe que su madre puede llegar a ser muy cruel.

-Ella no merecía a alguien como mi padre…mi padre era un hombre bueno…-Susurro Claudia tratando de normalizar su respiración. –Yo no seré igual que ella. Lo juro.

-Me alegra de que piense de esa manera, señorita. Dijo Tanaka sonriendo. –Lavase las manos, en unos minutos le serviré el desayuno en el comedor.

Claudia asintió en silencio y se dirigió al baño de la planta baja.

No tenía más opción que acceder a la petición de su madre, se casaría con Lord Cedric pero luego se iría con Grim. No tenía pensado darle un hijo a un hombre que no amaba.

Entro al baño y se mojó el rostro, necesitaba despejarse y pensar con claridad. Sabía que no podía llegar y desaparecer, tenía que idear un plan y fingir su muerte, pero para eso necesitaba el apoyo de Grim y Tanaka.

Mal momento para la ausencia del shinigami.

-Tonto Grim…-Se quejó mientras secaba su rostro suavemente con la toalla. –Tenías que marcharte justo hoy…

Suspiro. Tenía que hacerse ánimos y demostrarle a su madre que no se dejaría hundir por ella. Se casaría con su prometido en unas semanas y luego escaparía con Grim, eso haría.

Salió del baño y se encamino al comedor. Nunca le gusto desayunar con su madre, nunca salía nada bueno de ese pequeño lapso compartido.

Nuevamente, debía darse ánimos.

-Al fin llegas…Por tu tardanza el desayuno se enfrió. –Se quejó Camille al ver a su hija entrar al comedor.

-Lamento la tardanza…-Se disculpó Claudia, tratando de no mirar a su madre. Se acercó al puesto que le correspondía de manera lenta y se sentó dándole una sonrisa a su mayordomo que le ofrecía una taza de leche caliente.

-Como castigo por lo de hoy en la mañana…solo le daré un pedazo de pastel de chocolate y nuez, mas una taza de leche caliente con miel. –Dijo Tanaka poniendo en frente suyo un pedazo de pastel y revolvía la leche con una cuchara llena de miel.

-Es usted muy cruel…joven Tanaka-Se burlo el mayordomo de ojos dorados y profunda voz mientras entraba al comedor con un carrito junto al desayuno de la condesa. –Por culpa de la tardanza de la _señorita _me vi en la obligación de calentar nuevamente el agua para él te de mi ama. –Murmuro murmuro con notable seriedad, mas con una sonrisa perversa en los labios.

-Creo que con disculparme con mi madre basta…-Se quejo Claudia tratando de huir la mirada fija del mayordomo, por lo pego su mirada en el pastel. –Además, no sé desde cuando les interesa considerarme para desayunar juntas…

-Se llama cortesía y clase…-Intervino Claude. –Algo que sin duda le hace falta _señorita_. –Pero viendo como fue criada…

-Tiene usted razón. –Lo interrumpió Tanaka antes de que siguiera hablando, lo miro con notable enfado y se quedo recto a un lado de la joven, protegiéndola de cualquier cosa. –Pero déjeme recordarle que un mayordomo señale los defectos de una Lady es aun peor que llegar tarde. Eso si es ser mala clase y vulgar. –Le respondió mirándolo fijamente.

-_´´Te adoro!´´_\- Pensó Claudia con emoción mientras le sonreía a su mayordomo.

-Como sea…-Le respondió Claude de mala gana.

En realidad nadie sabía cómo había llegado Claude a la mansión. Antes de la catástrofe se vio un par de veces junto a su madre, pero luego de la muerte de su padre jamás se aparto del lado de su madre.

Nadie podría negar que es hombre muy apuesto, piel pálida y lisa como el mármol, cabello negro y arreglado perfectamente hacia atrás mientras dejaba unos mechones sueltos a su derecha, labios largos, carnosos y dientes perfectos, pero lo que más atraía de el eran sus ojos dorados como oro liquido, tan fríos y espeluznantes que dejaban a un lado su belleza y le daban un aspecto tétrico.

Su perfección daba miedo, su rostro perfecto, su traje negro perfectamente planchado y su sonrisa perfectamente cínica. Siempre buscaba la manera de dirigirse a ella, humillarla y ridiculizarla, tenía la leve impresión de que sentía un interés retorcido por ella.

-Señorita… Claude le consulto algo. –La llamo Tanaka moviéndola levemente para sacarla de sus pensamientos.

-Oh…perdón…-Se disculpo sonrojada, levantando lentamente sus ojos y mirando con un poco de temor los ojos dorados del mayordomo de su madre que sonreía con sorna.

-¿Lo ves Tanaka? Es una joven sin modales, ni siquiera sabe disculparse con propiedad…-Se burlo Claude mirando profundamente a la joven. –Deberías preocuparte de educarla mejor, todo indica que nadie la educo de pequeña…Esta demasiado consentida.

-Es verdad, Claude. –Respondió Tanaka mirando con enfado a la condesa Camille que comía tranquilamente ajena a toda la discusión. – La mujer que debía encargarse de educarla estaba ocupada compartiendo cama con su amante…y quien sabe con cuantos más, mientras el conde se encargaba de trabajar para darle los lujos de una reina.

El comedor se lleno de silencio, el rostro de Camille se encontraba completamente pálido y sus ojos completamente abiertos.

-Ya no tengo apetito…-Murmuro Claudia con voz baja y salió del comedor bajo la triste mirada de su mayordomo.

Si bien lo que dijo Tanaka era cierto, jamás lo había pensado de una forma tan fría y por supuesto jamás le había dolido tanto como ahora.

Ella se crio solo con la compañía de sus abuelos y de Tanaka que pasaban mayor parte del tiempo con ella. Su padre trabajaba casi todo el tiempo y su madre la ignoraba completamente. A pesar de que sus abuelos se encargaban de su educación era tantos los mimos que si ella pedía algo se lo daban en seguida, ignorando cualquier protocolo, así que podríamos decir que Tanaka se encargo de darle todo lo que sabe tanto en modales y conocimientos teóricos.

Subió lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación, sabía que Tanaka la seguiría para disculparse por lo que acababa de pasar, por lo que al llegar a su habitación no cerró la puerta con llave para permitir la entrada a su amigo e indicarle con ese gesto que no estaba enfadada con él.

Se recostó en su cama boca abajo y suspiro. Le hubiera encantado que ese sentimiento de felicidad y calidez de la mañana se quedara un poco más en su pecho, pero la frialdad de su madre congelaba el mismo infierno.

-Lamento mucho lo que dije, señorita. Espero pueda perdonarme.-Se disculpo Tanaka que había entrado a la habitación y hacia una reverencia. –Sabe que lo último que haría sería lastimarla. Ese sujeto logra sacarme de mis casillas, no puedo soportar el hecho de que alguien hable mal de usted en mi presencia, no podía permitir que siguiera…

-No estoy molesta contigo, Tanaka.- Lo interrumpió Claudia con una leve sonrisa. –Te conozco muy bien, se que lo último que harías seria lastimarme. Tranquilo, jamás me enojaría contigo. –Se levanto de la cama para jalar del brazo a su amigo y hacerlo caer a un lado de ella en la gran cama. –Hoy e levante muy temprano, durmamos un poco.

-No creo que sea correcto que este recostado junto a usted, señorita…-Murmuro Tanaka completamente sonrojado mientras sentía que la joven se acomodaba en su pecho para dormir.

-Nadie nos está viendo.-Respondió apretándolo más en su abrazo.-…Además, si yo deseo abrazarte te tienes que dejar, me perteneces. –Respondió Claudia con orgullo y satisfacción de dejarlo sin palabras.

-Por toda la eternidad, my lady. –Murmuro Tanaka cerrando los ojos y dejándose envolver por el calor del pequeño cuerpo de su joven ama.

o.o.o.o.o.o

-¿Aun no se recupera de lo que dijo aquel impertinente mayordomo? –Pregunto Claude a la condesa Camille que estaba recostada en el sofá de su habitación.

-Ese muchacho es un insolente…-Murmuro Camille limpiándose las lágrimas y se sentaba un poco más cómoda.

-No debería preocuparse por lo que diga un simple mayordomo como el joven Tanaka.-Claude se acerco con cuidado y acaricio la mejilla con gentileza.- El esta cegado por el amor que siente por su joven hija.

-Mi hija…-Murmuro Camille haciendo que sus ojos se volvieran a llenar de lagrimas.

-Su hija ha crecido muy hermosa y su alma cada vez se hace mas fuerte…-Susurro Claude, pero cuando termino de pronunciar esas palabras Camille se puso de pie inmediatamente, quitando el contacto de la mano de su mayordomo de su mejilla.

\- ¡No vuelvas a decir eso! ¡Te ordeno que jamás toques a mi hija! ¡Aun cuando yo este muerta, jamás te acercaras al alma de Claudia Phantomhive! –Rugió Camille tomando con fuerza el traje del mayordomo y mirándolo fijamente.

-Le recuerdo, my lady. Su orden fue acabar con todos quienes poseyeran el apellido Phantomhive y su hija es una de ellas. –Recalco el mayordomo de forma seria. Sus ojos dorados cambiaron a un rojo fosforescente y resaltaron en su rostro pálido.

-Sabias desde un principio que mi hija se queda fuera de todo esto. –Recalco Camille soltándolo y volviéndose a sentar. –La única razón por la cual no me he acercado a mi hija es por el contrato que tengo contigo, demonio. No dejare que ella sea consumida por la maldición del apellido. –Espeto Camille con rabia.

-No se altere, my lady. –Respondió el mayordomo volviendo a la normalidad. Tomo con delicadeza la mano temblorosa de la condesa y la beso. –La orden ya fue dada y será cumplida al pie de la letra.

-Eso espero…-Murmuro Camille mirando fijamente al demonio.

-Aun que si tanto ama a su hija debería mantenerla más con usted, sabe muy bien que esto terminara muy pronto. La familia del joven Cedric volverá a tomar el titulo de perro guardián del reino y la familia Phantomhive desaparecerá. –Le recordó el demonio.

-Claudia se casara en menos de una semana…pronto todo acabara. –Repitió Camille con voz baja.

-Así es como debe ser, my lady. –Indico Claude.-Su venganza contra los Phantomhive casi esta completa. Solo queda que la familia Rouse tome el poder, la joven Claudia al casarse tomara el apellido de su esposo y los Phantomhive desaparecerán. Usted sabe que el titulo de perro guardián del reino siempre debió pertenecer a su familia. –Los ojos de Camille se llenaron de lágrimas conforme el demonio pronunciaba cada palabra. –Por culpa de los Phantomhive su padre se suicido, no soporto la humillación de haber sido desplazado de aquella manera. –Con cada palabra los ojos del mayordomo se encendían con deseo. Paso su lengua lentamente por sus labios, saboreando el dolor que sentía la condesa, llenando poco a poco de odio su alma inestable. Sin duda los humanos eran muy fáciles de envenenar. -Esta maldición quedara grabada para siempre en los Phantomhive, me encargare todo aquel que tenga ese apellido perezcan de la manera más cruel. –Se acerco con cuidado al rostro de la condesa y beso con delicadeza en los labios.

-Es una orden Claude…todos aquellos que queden con el apellido Phantomhive deben desaparecer. –Indico Camille tomando la mano del demonio y besándola sobre el guante.

-Yes, My lady. –Murmuro Claude antes de juntar por completos sus labios con su ama.

Lo que la condesa sabia era que con aquella nueva orden acaba de condenar nuevamente a su hija.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Aquella semana había pasado más rápido de lo que hubiera querido y Grim aun no volvía.

Claudia se encontraba ahora mismo frente a un gran espejo en su habitación, el vestido hacia resaltar aun mas su cabello negro y sus ojos azules. Sin duda se veía hermosa, tanto las modista como los sirvientes se encargaban de repetírselo una y otra vez, pero sus ojos se encontraban completamente opacos y las ojeras le daban un aspecto aun más triste.

Desde aquel día en la colina no había tenido noticias de Grim, ni siquiera una carta y aquello la tenia sumamente angustiada. En media hora se casaría y sellaría su futuro junto a un hombre que no amaba.

-Ve muy hermosa, señorita. –La alago Tanaka que se encontraba de pie detrás de ella. Su rostro se encontraba igual de triste y opaco que el de su ama. –Por favor no llore. –Pidió al ver como se llenaban de lágrimas los ojos azules de la futura condesa.

-Tu igual estas llorando. –Se burlo Claudia mirándolo con una sonrisa triste.

-Créame que entiendo su dolor…e incluso me duele más que a usted. –Murmuro el mayordomo limpiándose sus lágrimas y tratando de sonreír.

-No me quiero casar…-Lloro la joven volteándose y abrazando con fuerza a su amigo.

-Lo siento tanto señorita…no haría lo que fuera para que esto no sucediera…-Murmuro Tanaka abrazándola con fuerza y volviendo a llorar. Su corazón se estaba rompiendo.

-Ya nada se puede hacer…-Le respondió Claudia mirándolo a los ojos y limpiando las lagrimas de su gran amigo y mayordomo.

-Claro que si…-Dijo Tanaka con voz seria. –La ayudare a escapar. –Murmuro mirándola de forma seria

-¿Estás loco? –Pregunto Claudia mirándolo sorprendida. –Mi madre puso guardias por todos lados, lo sabes.

-Usted confié en mí. –Se acerco a la ventana y conto a los guardias que se encontraban afuera de la mansión, pero cuando se iba a acercar a la puerta esta se abrió.

-Déjame a solas con mi hija. –Pidió Camille de forma fría y sin siquiera mirarlo.

-No me separare de la señorita. –Le respondió Tanaka sin dejar de mirarla con desconfianza.

-Te ves hermosa…-Murmuro Camille ignorando al mayordomo, en el fondo agradecía que la cuidara tanto. –Siempre soñé con este momento…pero el sentimiento es muy distinto a como lo espere. –Se acerco a su hija y tomo ambas manos enguantadas por encaje blanco. –De que nuestra relación no ha sido muy buena…pero te amo, más de lo que imaginas. –Los ojos de Camille se llenaron de lágrimas, sorprendiendo a los dos jóvenes. Jamás pensaron en verla llorar de aquella manera.

-Madre yo…-Murmuro Claudia completamente confundida. ¿Por qué su madre se estaba despidiendo?

-No tienes que decir nada. –La interrumpió Camille mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. –Solo quiero que sepas que hoy comienza una nueva vida, una mejor vida…para ambas.- Cuando la condesa termino de hablar tomo el rostro de su hija y la beso todas las veces que pudo mientras le susurraba una y otra vez que la amaba. Luego se acerco al mayordomo y lo abrazo de igual manera. –Gracias por cuidarla todo este tiempo, nunca dejes de hacerlo. –Le susurro dejando a Tanaka completamente petrificado. –Se que con esto también te daño a ti y créeme que lo siento mucho.- Miro una vez más a su hija y salió de la habitación.

Ese día terminaría pronto y con él su dolor y su venganza, hoy llega el fin de su contrato con aquel seductor demonio y se firmaría para siempre la maldición hacia los Phantomhive que duraría hasta la eternidad.


	11. Ese Shinigami, Final

Lamento mucho la tardanza u.u

La universidad me consumió por completo y luego me puse a moderar un juego e.e

Espero les guste .

-Los personajes no me pertenecen-

* * *

Cap 11.- Ese Shinigami. Final

-1851-

Ya habían pasado 6 años desde su boda con el conde Cedrik y un poco mas desde la partida de aquel shinigami.  
Su relación con su esposo era buena, él conde era un hombre bueno, amable, bondadoso y un esposo cariñoso que poco a poco se había ganado su corazón. Aun amaba a Grim, pero el paso del tiempo y su ausencia la hacían dudar de su existencia. Sentía que todo era parte de un sueño y que ya se encontraba despierta.  
¿Y si todo fue realmente un sueño? Le daba miedo pensar en eso, pero cada vez que recordaba su naturaleza sobrenatural más se convencía de lo irreal que resultaba y temía que la llegarán a tomar por loca si se atrevía a preguntar.  
-Cariño, la reina manda muchos Saludos y bendiciones. - La voz de su esposo la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se encontraba sentado tras el escritorio donde tantas veces vio trabajar a su padre, en sus manos se encontraba el exquisito papel con la suave letra de su Majestad la reina. Le sonrió levemente y cerró el libro que estaba "leyendo" hace un momento. - Me comunica que para ella también es buena idea el conservar el apellido Phantomhive, le parece una buena muestra de respeto por vuestro difunto padre.  
-Me alegro tanto que comparta nuestra opinión, querido. Ella y mi padre siempre fueron muy cercanos. –Dijo Claudia mientras se acariciaba su vientre de apenas 4 meses de embarazo, dejo el libro a un lado y se puso de pie para caminar hacia la ventana.

-Siempre admire mucho a tu padre, como debes saber mi familia también era candidata para tomar el titulo de Perro guardián de Reino, pero se consumió por la presión que esta tarea conllevaba. La familia Phantomhive fue digna de poseer el titulo y salir adelante. Me siento muy orgulloso de poder formar parte de vuestra familia y poseer tal apellido. –Le sonrió el nuevo Conde mientras tomaba la mano de su esposa y depositaba un delicado beso.

Ambos estaban consientes de que el cariño que se tenía el uno con el otro no era más que una linda amistad, al igual que ella Cedrik antes de casarse se había enamorado de una humilde joven de la cuidad que por razones de apellido y dinero jamás se pudo hacer formal. Ambos cargaban con una frustración amorosa que les dolía en el alma y se dejaba notar aun mas en la intimidad, donde en vez de unirse sentían que poco a poco se convertían en personas extrañas que se dormían abrazados mientras lloraban tratando de apaciguar el dolor que ambos sentían.

Con el paso del tiempo las sonrisas se hacían más fingidas, y el ambiente se volvía tenso cuando se encontraban ambos en la misma habitación pero se miraban con respeto y cariño, compadeciéndose del sufrimiento del otro y del propio.

El sonido de la puerta saco a ambos de sus pensamientos y se separaron lentamente.

-El te ya se encuentra servido en el jardín….- Comunico Tanaka con una leve inclinación, mirando solo a la condesa. Aun no se acostumbraba a llamarla ´´Señora´´, aun no se convencía de que ya no era su señorita.

-Gracias Tanaka, retírate. –Respondió el Conde de manera dura mientras miraba con desprecio al joven mayordomo, este le devolvió la miraba cargada de rencor mientras dejaba la habitación. – Sinceramente, no entiendo tu afán de conservar a Tanaka, con las mucamas estaríamos bien.

-Te casaste conmigo y heredaste el apellido Phantomhive, Tanaka viene con el paquete. No se moverá de esta casa jamás. –Respondió la Condesa dando un suspiro, era una lucha constante entre su amigo y su esposo. Solo te pido que lo trates bien, es mi única familia.

-Yo y nuestro hijo somos tu familia, él es solo un sirviente más. – Respondió el conde mirando ofendido a su esposa.

-Mi familia son mi hijo y Tanaka, tu eres un compromiso de por vida. Que estemos casados no implica que puedas tomar decisiones de mis compañías. Recuerda que fuiste tú quien se unió a la casa Phantomhive, acéptala tal y como esta. –Respondió Claudia tomando el libro que se encontraba en el sofá y guardándolo en el estante.

-Como tu esposo tengo derecho a tomar decisiones en la mansión y…- Comenzó Cedrik a replicar pero fue interrumpido por su esposa.

-Puedes tomar decisiones respecto a los negocios, pero si quieres ejercer tu autoridad en una casa cómprate la propia. –Sentencio la condesa de forma dura, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro para dar por terminada la pelea. Su esposo suspiro y sonrió para luego tomar la mano de su esposa y besarla.

Sus discusiones siempre eran por Tanaka, el joven había tenido la amabilidad de partir la nariz del conde mientras lo amenazaba con romperle las piernas si le hacía daño a su señorita, por lo que el conde había declarado abiertamente su disconformidad respecto al mayordomo de su esposa.

Ambos se sonrieron y salieron de la habitación tomados del brazo. Siempre terminaban así sus discusiones, una caricia, una sonrisa y n beso. Todo fingido.

o.o.o.o

La tarde transcurrió sin mayores problemas, entre papeleos y documentos se pusieron al corriente con el trabajo de la familia Phantomhive. La industria de juguetes mas las grandes y numerosas fincas que arrendaban a familias nobles, sin contar con los numerosos trabajos secretos que la familia hacia en los bajos mundos por orden de la reina.

-Me parece muy emocionante e increíble que tu familia tenga acceso a tantos secretos de Inglaterra- Murmuro sorprendido el conde mientras leía unos papeles.- Tu madre se encargo muy bien sola de todo esto luego de la muerte tu padre.

-A pesar de todo mi madre fue una gran condesa, se encargo de todo muy bien y sin problemas. –Respondió la condesa con una mirada triste.

-Es una lástima que muriera tan joven…

Luego de la boda, Camille estuvo unas semanas enseñando ambos sobre el trabajo y proceder de los asuntos Phantomhive, participo en la ceremonia de titulación donde ambos recibieron el titulo de Condes. Al pasar de los días se le notaba menos, hasta que un día ya no supieron nada más de ella ni de su mayordomo Claude. Simplemente desaparecieron sin dejar rastro…al igual que el Shinigami.

El tiempo pasaba y cada vez se convencía de que la existencia de aquel hombre del cual se enamoro jamás existió. Que todo fue provocado por el estrés post traumático que la muerte de padre ya abuelos provocaron en ella. Se había dado el tiempo de leer libros sobre psicología y aquello era algo muy normal en personas que pasaban por experiencias que ella vivió y más a su edad.

Habían veces en que creía verlos por las noches, sus característicos ojos iluminados por la luz de la luna murándola de forma fija en una esquina oscura de su habitación.

Su ausencia la estaba matando y la incertidumbre de saber si su existencia era o no real la torturaba a cada momento, no dormía por las noches y lloraba la mayor parte del día.

-No debe seguir así mi Lady…- Murmuro Tanaka y cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba recostaba en su habitación con las mejillas bañadas en lagrimas. Sintió a su amigo recostarse a su lado y aprovecho de acurrucarse en su pecho.

-No puedo evitarlo…esto me está matando…-Respondió Claudia. Era la primera vez desde que Grim se marcho que hablaban de él.

-Le hará daño al bebe, tiene que intentar superar esto…-Insistió Tanaka abrazándola con fuerza.

-¿En…en verdad existió?- Pregunto en un susurro, temiendo la respuesta.

-Lo hizo…pero ya no está…-Respondió Tanaka acariciando el largo cabello de la condesa- Ahora tiene a su bebe y a su esposo…no los pierda a ellos…

-¿Me extrañara? Yo…yo si lo extraño…-Murmuro la condesa, acariciando su vientre de ahora 7 meses.

Antes de que Tanaka pudiera responder, una mucama golpeo suavemente la puerta de la habitación para luego hablar a través de ella.

-Condesa, abajo se encuentra un caballero que desea verla…-Anuncio la mucama. – La está esperando en su salón personal. – Volvió a hablar para luego retirarse.

-Iré a ver quién es, diré que te encuentras indispuesta…-Propuso Tanaka mientras se levantaba de la cama y salía de la habitación no sin antes besar la mejilla de la condesa.

Suspiro mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas y sonreía, al menos ahora sabia que existió y eso la dejaba tranquila y mucho más feliz. El solo saber que aquel hombre que le robo su corazón se encontraba en algún lado de este oscuro mundo le daba un poco mas de esperanza.

-Te extraño tanto amor mío, te extraño Grim…-Murmuro pronunciando su nombre por primera vez desde que se fue.

-Aun así no fuiste a recibirme~~…-El cuerpo de la condesa se congelo al escuchar esa característica voz que tanto amaba.- Y tu mayordomo tubo el descaro de inventar una escusa~~ je~ je~- Aquella voz siguió hablando y el eco de unos zapatos que tanto recuerdos le traían se escuchaban de fondo.

Su corazón galopo en su pecho y tuvo miedo de voltear ¿En qué momento entro? Jamás sintió la puerta ¿Era real?

-No estás aquí…-Murmuro apretando los ojos, sus manos estaban sudando y su cuerpo temblaba lleno de emociones.

-Je~ je~ je~ Sigues siendo muy cómica pequeña saltamontes~ -Rio la voz causándole escalofríos…Dios, amaba esa risa tan encantadora. Sintió el peso de otro cuerpo hundirse en la cama y soltó un ahogado gemido de sorpresa cuando unos delgados pero fuertes brazos la rodearon y el tibio aliento de su acompañante acaricio su cuello. –Lamento la tardanza mi pequeña…este trabajo duro más de lo que esperaba.

-En verdad estas aquí…¿Lo estás?- Lloro la condesa abriendo los ojos y tomando entre sus manos los delgados dedos que acariciaban su vientre.

-Aquí estoy…y no tengo pensado dejarte mas, no me alejare de ti…-Murmuro Grim apretando contra su cuerpo el tembloroso cuerpo de la joven e ahora 22 años.

Al escuchar esas dulces y lentas palabras más el poder que tenia aquella voz con su cuerpo y corazón, Claudia no soporto más y rompió en llanto volteando rápidamente para aferrarse al cuerpo que le ofrecía calor y cariño. Apretó con fuerza el cuerpo del hombre que amaba, al hombre causante de su locura y soledad por tantos años.

-¡Te extrañe tanto¡ Dios! No sabes cuánto te extrañe! –Grito si soltarlo. – Ahora yo…yo me case y…estoy embarazada…Te demoraste mucho¡

-Lo sé pequeña. Lo sé todo…-Respondió el Dios de la muerte acariciando los largos cabellos de la condesa.

-Te espere mucho tiempo…incluso…incluso tenía un plan para no casarme.-Rio Claudia al recordar el alocado plan de fingir su muerte y cambiarse el nombre para irse junto a Tanaka y Grim a vivir a Italia.

-Je~ je~ Imagine que no cederías sin dar pelea ~ -Respondió Grim riendo con amargura.

-Te amo tanto, tanto, tanto…-Se aferro con más fuerza al cuerpo de su amado mientras repetía una y otra vez ´´Tanto´´

-Yo te amo más…con toda la fuerza de mi existencia…

-Perdóname…por favor perdóname…-Pidió la condesa

-Soy yo el que te tiene que pedir perdón…-Murmuro Grim con pesar mientras besaba la frente de la joven entre sus brazos.

o.o.o.o.o

Habían pasado 4 semanas desde la llegada de Grim y apenas unos días del nacimiento de su pequeño bebe, Vincent. Aquel pequeño era la vida imagen de su difunto padre, el cabello negro con destellos azules adornaban de manera tierna la cabecita de su bebe, más poseía los electrizantes ojos de su madre.

Dentro de estas semanas habían pasado muchas cosas importantes para la familia Phantomhive. Una mujer de edad había visitado a su esposo trayendo con ella a una hermosa niña de 6 años con cabello rubio y hermosos ojos verdes. Tras una fuerte discusión la mujer abandono la mansión dejando a la pequeña con el conde.

La pequeña resulto ser hija de su esposo con la mujer de la cual se había enamorado, la mujer que la trajo a la mansión era su abuela y tras la muerte de la madre de la pequeña decidió que lo mejor era que el conde se hiciera cargo de ella. Al principio Cedrik encontraba difícil asimilar que tenía una hija y que la mujer que tanto había amado se encontraba muerta y le había ocultado la existencia de la pequeña que ahora lo miraba con tristeza y nerviosismo.

Cedrik había aceptado sin problemas la constante presencia de Grim así que ella haría lo mismo con la pequeña, la querría como si fuera su hija.

La pequeña era realmente hermosa, un rostro redondo adornado por un largo y sedoso cabello rubio y unos llamativos ojos verdes. Su personalidad era bastante seria y retraída para una niña de 6 años, los primeros días no hablo mucho y con suerte comia. Su esposo se había encargado de arreglar una habitación para ella llena de juguetes y adornos para que se divirtiera y lograra pasar sus penas, pero aun así la niña era de carácter difícil.

-Me preocupa Francis, le está costando adaptarse a nosotros…-Murmuro Claudia mientras tomaba el té en el jardín junto a Grim. –Habla muy poco y la mayor parte del tiempo nos evita…-Comento mientras veía como las mucamas le mostraban muchos juguetes a la sombra de un árbol, esperando que uno le gustara.

-No es que ella hable poco~…tú hablas mucho je~je~ -Se burlo Grim riendo.

Se había vuelto una costumbre que tomaran el té en el jardín juntos, riendo y hablando de cosas mientras se tomaban de las manos.

-Hablar te libera de muchas cosas…¿Qué tiene de malo?-Se quejo Claudia, meciendo con cuidado al bebe que se encontraba en la pequeña cuna a n lado de la mesa.

-En particular…adoro el sonido de tu voz~~ -Comento Grim comiendo las pequeñas galletas que se encontraban en la mesa.-Pero sueles dejar mareada a las personas con tantos parloteos, es normal que la nena se asuste y huya de ti~~

-Lo sé, pero deseo que se encuentre bien…-Murmuro mientras tomaba en brazos al bebe que no dejaba de quejarse y le sonreía con ternura.

-Bueno, solo queda esperar y darle mucho amor~~ - Le respondió Grim mientras acercaba su silla a la de Claudia y acariciaba con ternura las mejillas regordetas del bebe.

-Tienes razón, no podemos apresurarnos…- Lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió.

-Nena! Pequeña Francis! –Llamo Grim en dirección a la pequeña.- Ven a jugar con tu nuevo hermanito!

La niña al escuchar hablar al apuesto hombre se sonrojo completamente y corrió con torpeza donde se encontraban los adultos con el bebe.

-1857-

-Señor Grim…-Lo llamo Vincent mientras jalaba la pálida mano que lo tenía tomado.-¿Por qué las personas mueren? ¿Dónde van cuando mueren? –Pregunto cuando sintió la verde miraba puesta en él, sabía que lo escuchaba a pesar del bajo murmuro.

-Mueren por que así es el ciclo de la vida, mi pequeño-Respondió acariciando con cariño la pequeña mano. –Uno nace para amar, aprender, sufrir y morir…nadie puede escapar de eso.

-No lo entiendo, mi papito ya no estará…-Se quejo el pequeño.

-Es porque aun eres pequeño.-Murmuro Francis con voz seria que se encontraba sosteniendo la otra mano de Grim, mirando fijamente como Claudia despedía el cajón con su padre dentro.

-Ya tengo 6 años, no soy tan pequeño-Se quejo el pequeño con las mejillas infladas para luego guardar silencio y ver como su madres lloraba de tristeza al ver bajar el cajón junto a su compañero y amigo.

El conde Phantomhive había muerto hace unos días de un ataque al corazón debido al estrés por el trabajo privado para la Reina, dejando a su familia sumida en el dolor.

Francis ya había recibido el apellido Phantomhive hace unos años y aunque seguía siendo callada y seria se había acercado bastante a la familia, adoraba a su hermano, admiraba a Claudia y a pesar de estar encantada por Grim, su naturaleza jovial y despreocupada solían molestarla.

Al contrario de Vincent que adoraba pasar tiempo con él, cada locura que aquel sujeto le fascinaba y trataba de seguir cada paso que daba. Era tanto así, que llegaba a exigir su presencia antes de dormir o luego de levantarse.

-Sabes bien que a todos no llega la hora.- Murmuro Grim al ver a la condesa acercarse.

-Lo sé, aun así duele saber que se fue…-Respondió Claudia mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del Shinigami que junto a Vincent se unieron en un abrazo para consolarla.

Claudia busco con la mirada a su mayordomo y le sonrió cuando lo encontró al otro lado de la gente, siempre lejos de Grim. El paso de los años había favorecido completamente a su amigo, a sus 30 años poseía un rostro varonil y atractivo, su trabajado cuerpo atraía miradas donde fuera y sus ojos claros y alargados daban muchos puntos a su favor.

Claudia a pesar de ya tener 27 años, su rostro seguía siendo joven y encantador, su cuerpo había experimentado los cambios del embarazo pero aun asi se mantenía con una figura pequeña y delgada.

Grim estaba igual a como lo conoció el día de la catástrofe. Su elegante coleta ya no estaba, ahora su cabello estaba completamente suelto, su flequillo casi tapaba sus llamativos ojos por completo y llevaba un gran sombrero de copa negro que Vincent le había obsequiado hace unos años, dándole un aspecto las divertido, excéntrico y elegante.

Los meses habían pasado y poco a poco se había dejado atrás la muerte del conde Cedrik. Claudia se encargaba ahora del trabajo secreto para la Reina y con la ayuda de Grim todo se resolvía más fácil.

-No pensé que ayudar a los humanos fuera tan divertido~~ -Comento Grim alegremente mientras miraba por la ventanilla del carruaje.

-Tu sentido del humor es tétrico…-Rio Claudia mirándolo completamente embobada al ver el reflejo de los verdes ojos a través del vidrio.- Lo que estábamos investigando era un caso de violación y venta de esclavos ¿En verdad lo encuentras entretenido? –Se burlo mientras lo picaba con el dedo.

-Je~ je~ je~ Es usted una atrevida condesa~~-Rio Grim mientras tomaba entre sus pálidas manos el delicado dedo de su acompañante. – Tendrás que pagar penitencia por tu osadía, querida. –Canturreo mientras jalaba a la joven para besarla. Ella completamente encantada recibió el beso y sonrió cuando el shinigami paso la mano que tenia entre las suyas a la altura de su cuello, dándole a entender lo que quería y ella obediente lo tomo de nuca para profundizar el suave beso que ambos entregaban.

-Si este es el castigo por mi osadía, no me importaría picarte por toda la eternidad- Susurro Claudia sobre los húmedos labios de Grim.

-Yo estaría feliz de castigarte…-Respondió Grim atrayéndola hacia él para besarla nuevamente.

No era un secreto para nadie de la mansión que amos mantenían una extraña relación entre amigos y parejas, incluso cuando el conde estaba vivo. Además, la relación de padre-hijo que Grim mantenía con Vincent los hacia parecer una familia.

Nadie preguntaba por su naturaleza, pero todos notaban que al pasar los años Grim no cambiaba de aspecto, seguía manteniendo un cuerpo joven, fuerte, varonil y perfectamente hermoso.

-1860-

La noche rodeaba por completo la mansión Phantomhive. Un par de sombras se movían con sigilo en la oscuridad para poder entrar a la mansión, mientras en lo alto del techo una figura de ojos verdes vigilaba cada uno de los movimientos de aquellos intrusos esperando con una sonrisa en los labios que todo terminara pronto para poder volver con su amada.

-Ella se encuentra en la última habitación del lado oeste…-Murmuro uno de los sujetos mientras con cuidado entraba por la ventana que la mucama infiltrada había dejado abierta para ellos.

Ambas sombras entraron con cuidado en la mansión, su objetivo era claro y sabían exactamente dónde encontrarlo. Subieron las grandes y elegantes escaleras y se dirigieron a la habitación de la condesa.

-¿Qué hacemos con los niños? –Pregunto la segunda sombra.

-Nada, nuestro objetivo es la madre…

Dieron la última vuelta en el pasillo para entrar al corredor en donde se encontraba la habitación de la joven condesa. Caminaron con cuidado de no hacer ruido hasta llegar a las puertas de un exquisito color dorado.

El plan era muy simple, uno de ellos entraría y le inyectaría a la mujer una droga que la haría morir en sueño mientras el otro vigilaba que nadie se acercara. Todo seria rápido y sin dolor para la dama.

-En verdad es increíble que crean poder hacerlo~~-Canturreo la voz de Grim, los intrusos se detuvieron a la mitad de sus acciones dejando la puerta semi abierta, sorprendiéndolos. –La condesa suele despertar de muy mal humor cuando no la dejan dormir je~ je~

-¿Quién eres tu¡? –Pregunto unos de los hombres sacando una pistola del costado de su pantalón.

-Je~ je~ je~ no creo que quieras jalar el gatillo, despertaras a mi hermosa saltamontes~ -Rio Grim mientras caminaba a paso lento hacia los intrusos, el tacón de sus zapatos hacía eco en el silencio de la noche y la risilla del shinigami causaba escalofríos y terror en ambos sujetos. –Nadie quiere eso…¿Tu qué dices mayordomo? ~~ -Pregunto mientras Tanaka salía con cuidado de la habitación de la condesa, cerrando la puerta.

-Es verdad, mi señora se pondrá de mal humor si la despiertan a esta hora…-Respondió Tanaka haciendo una leve inclinación como saludando a los intrusos. Se acerco a paso lento a uno de los sujetos y como este estaba aun mirando a Grim totalmente envuelto en pánico quito el arma de sus manos sin problemas.

El pánico termino de recorrer sus cuerpos y antes de que pudieran gritar ambos ya se encontraban muertos en el piso.

-Rápido y sin dolor…-Murmuro Grim, repitiendo una de las frases dicha que los sujetos habían murmurado antes de entrar a la mansión. Tanaka tomo ambos cuerpos y camino hasta sacarlos de la mansión mientras el shinigami entraba a la habitación de la condesa con una extraña sonrisa en los labios.- Claudia Phantomhive, nacida el 05 de Abril de 1830 no morirá a la edad de 30 años….-Murmuro mientras tachaba el registro en su Death Note, observo con cuidado a su amada que dormía tranquilamente en la cama, ajena a todo el caos que se genero afuera de su habitación.

-Actualidad-

Ya era el séptimo mes de embarazo y Kiara seguía dormida. Como siempre, Undertaker se encontraba recostado a la derecha de la joven mientras Sebastian la alimentaba desde la izquierda. Ciel pasaba 2 veces al día a ver como seguían las cosas y para ver si podía sacar algo de información de Undertaker, pero como siempre este solo se partía de la risa imaginando cosas, además se encargaba de calmar a su mayordomo cuando este caía en las provocaciones del Dios de la muerte.

Tanaka la visitaba todos los días, aunque siempre buscaba una escusa antes de entrar a la habitación. No quería levantar sospechas sobre el conocimiento que él tenía con la joven y solo la mirada picara de Undertaker lo ponía en evidencia.

-¿Estas ansioso por que despierte?-Pregunto Tanaka a Undertaker viendo como este se acurrucaba mas al cuerpo de la joven. Sonrió cuando lo vio asentir varias veces con una gran sonrisa, dándole un aspecto infantil. Como un niño que está a punto de recibir un gran regalo en navidad.

-Lo añoro más que nada…~~-Respondió el shinigami mientras olisqueaba el cuello de la joven.-Quiero que todo esto acabe….para comenzar de nuevo je~ je~

-Espero que la sigas cuidando. No la lastimes. –Murmuro el anciano mientras se acercaba a la cama y tomaba la delgada mano de la joven, un lujo que se daba cuando solo quedaban ellos en la habitación.

-Sabes que jamás lo haría viejo~~…je~je~..-A mitad de la risa característica de Undertaker sus ojos se ensombrecieron al recordad el pacto que tenia con Sebastian.

-Se que no tengo posibilidades de matarte …o hacerte desaparecer pero créeme, le vendería mi alma al diablo para destruirte si me llego a enterar de que la quieres lastimar…-Murmuro Tanaka abriendo los ojos y fijándolos en los verdes del ser sobrenatural que se encontraba en la habitación logrando que este se estremeciera, no de miedo pero con un gran sentimiento de culpa.

-Je~ je~ je~ jamás pensé que el paso de los años te harian tan buen comediante~~ recuerdo que solías ser un amargado~ -Culpa, se sentía como un asqueroso gusano por el solo hecho de aceptar el trato con Sebastian para traicionar a su mujer. Su mujer…la había esperado tantos años y ahora la iba a traicionar…

Estaba decidido…cancelaria el trato con el demonio y pasaría su eternidad cuidando de ella, del bebe y de los que vendrán en el futuro. Cuidaría a ese bebe tal como lo hizo con el pequeño Vincent. ¡Oh! ¡Pequeña criatura! No merecía tener una muerte tan cruel como aquella. Jamás se lo perdonaría a aquel demonio.

-Fuiste un buen padre con el amo Vincent y lo serás ahora también. –Murmuro Tanaka sacándolo de sus pensamientos. –El amo Vincent siempre pensó en usted como un padre y gran amigo, aun estas a tiempo de formar una familia con ella…no lo estropees. –Soltó con cuidado la mano de la joven y se dirigió hasta la puerta.

-¿Me estás dando tu aprobación?~ Viejo~~je je je~-Rio Undertaker sonriendo con ternura, a pesar de que no eran cercanos Tanaka le caía bien.

-Te la di en el momento en que me di cuenta que jamás pude competir contra ti-Murmuro el mayordomo anciano.- y me rendí la noche en que le salvaste la vida…-Le sonrió al shinigami y salió de la habitación.

-Lo único que hice aquella noche fue condenarla…

-1863-

-Si sigues comiendo tantos dulces terminaras engordando, querida…serás una encantadora ballena jejeje~-Rio Grim mientras trataba de alejar de la condesa el platón lleno de dulces.

-Lo dices por tu no engordas…te detesto…-Se quejo Claudia mientras miraba a su amado con un leve puchero en los labios.

-Je je je~~ La inmortalidad no engorda querida…-Respondió el shinigami mientras sonreía abiertamente, mostrando sus blancos dientes pero aun así su alegría no llegaba a sus ojos.

-Se que tienes algo que decirme…-Murmuro la condesa mirando sus manos sobre la mesa.

-En cierto modo es aterrador lo bien que me conoces, cariño~~…Y tienes razón, hay que algo que contar pero aun no es tiempo…

-¿Cuándo será tiempo?-Pregunto la condesa con una sonrisa triste mientras lo miraba. Sabía lo que tenía que decir; se iría nuevamente.

-Lo mejor será disfrutar nuestro tiempo juntos~~ …luego pensaremos en esas cosas-Dijo Grim tratando de subir el ánimo de Claudia.

Lo que quedaba de tarde transcurrió como todos los días, Vincent y Grim charlaban animadamente mientras Francis practicaba esgrima. Ella solo le limitaba a observarlos y amarlos cada vez más.

Cada vez que le preguntaban por su situación, ella respondía que era feliz. ¿Cómo no serlo? Tenía dos hermosos hijos, un amigo fiel y a su amado cerca. Todo era perfecto.

Al entrar la noche se podía observar los cuerpos desnudos de Claudia y Grim, el largo cabello plateado del shinigami se unía con el oscuro de la condesa a lo largo de las blancas sabanas. El rostro apacible de la mujer daban a conocer la paz que en ese momento estaba sintiendo al estar entre los brazos del hombre que amaba, mas el rostro pálido y serio del shinigami y su triste mirada demostraban lo mal que lo estaba pasando al tener que separarse de ella nuevamente.

Sabía que no tendría que haberse involucrado con ella aquella noche del incendio. Tendría que haber completado su registro y haber terminado con ella, pero no fue capaz. No solo impidió que entrara al fuego para que muriera, también la siguió visitando día tras día sin que ella se diera cuenta. Sabía desde siempre lo peligroso que sería cambiar el registro de una persona e impedir que muriera.

Ahora lo acusaban de traidor, para los shinigamis no había mayor traición que el impedir completar el trabajo que se les asignaba por toda la eternidad. Por eso lo mejor sería separarse de ella, evitar que inquisidores llegaran hasta ella.

-Prometo amarte para toda mi eternidad, se que estamos destinados a estar juntos…incluso cuando éramos humanos…-Susurro el apuesto hombre mientras besaba suavemente los labios a su mujer y la apretaba firmemente.

Sentía que con ese abrazo estaba dejando cada pedazo de su existencia, si bien los shinigamis no sentían un corazón latiente, su pecho dolía de sobre manera cada vez que pensaba en ello. Sentía que cada respiro –no necesario- lo consumía y quitaban energías. Se sentía morir.

Se levanto con cuidado de no despertarla y en un segundo ya se encontraba vestido, la miro por última vez y luego se marcho.

Cuando Claudia despertó se extraño al verse sola en la cama, cada vez que compartía cama con Grim el se encargaba de mantenerla abrazada hasta que amanecía.

Unos leves golpes a la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos y tras colocarse una bata corrió a abrirla con la esperanza de que fuera su amado Dios de la muerte.

-Buenos días condesa. -Saludo Tanaka mientras entraba con una bandeja con comida. –Se que no soy la persona que quería ver, pero me haría sentir mejor que cambie esa expresión de pena por favor. –Pidió al ver la triste mirada de su amiga.

-Lo lamento Tanaka…-Se disculpo mientras limpiaba la solitaria lagrima que había salido.-Es solo…que desde anoche tengo un mal presentimiento…y ahora despierto y Grim…Grim no está…-Tartamudeo antes de correr a los brazos de su mayordomo y amigo para lanzarse a llorar

-Dejo una carta para usted…-Aviso Tanaka con tristeza mientras acariciaba los largos cabellos de la mujer.

Claudia se separo de su amigo cuando los sollozos habían cesado, con la mano temblorosa tomo la carta sobre la bandeja.

Tenía miedo.

_Condesa: _

_Lamento con todas las fuerzas de mi existencia tener que hacer esto de este modo, pero mi corazón no hubiera soportado mirar tus ojos en este momento y por más que lo intente no pude darme el valor necesario._

_Desde un principio supimos que lo nuestro sería imposible ¡Eras solo una niña cuando nos conocimos¡ En verdad no se en que estaba pensando cuando acepte que te acercaras a mí. No quiero que pienses que me arrepiento, jamás lo haría. _

_Me enamore de ti como nunca pensé hacerlo y por muy feliz que fuera el solo hecho de que eres humana siempre ha marcado la diferencia en nuestra relación. Tu frágil cuerpo es muestra de eso, los años pasan para ti de manera rápida en comparación con mi eterna eternidad. _

_Como todas las cosas bellas esto debe tener un final. Al ser inmortal mi existencia solo se llena de cosas nuevas y atrayentes. Tú ya no lo eres. _

_No quiero que pienses que jamás te ame, en verdad lo hice. Con locura. _

_Espero que lo entiendas, como agradecimiento por estos hermosos años la mejor manera es irme de tu lado para siempre. Solo quiero que no me odies, no lo soportaría. _

_Solo vive, yo hare lo mismo. _

Al terminar de leer la carta los hipos eran incontrolables al igual que las lágrimas. Las piernas fallaron y si no hubiera sido por Tanaka estaría tirada en el suelo.

-Ya no me ama…-Susurro Claudia aferrándose a su amigo.

Tanaka la miro con tristeza, sabia el contenido de aquella carta. Grim se había dado el tiempo de explicar sus verdaderos motivos y le había pedido que por favor la cuidara. La abrazo con más fuerza, le dolía verla así.

-1866-

Los años habían pasado y ya no quedaba rastro alguno de la alegre joven que algún día fue. Toda alegría se había esfumado y ahora solo mostraba seriedad y frialdad. Ahora era temida por muchos, no había clemencia al momento de realizar los trabajos que la Reina le daba.

Seguía siendo amable y dulce con sus hijos y Tanaka, a ellos jamás podría tratarlos de mala manera. Pero aun así su corazón no había sido capaz de sentir completa felicidad desde aquel día.

Desde que él se fue.

-Madre, acaba de llegar una carta de mi hermana.-Comunico Vincent de ahora 15 años de edad mientras entraba con elegancia al despacho de su madre. –Ella y su esposo llegaron con bien a Estados Unidos.

-Que alegría, querido.-Sonrió Claudia mientras recibía la carta y la leía.

Su hija mayor se había casado hace 2 años con el Márquez Alexis León Midford y ahora ambos se encontraban en un viaje de negocio que beneficiaria mucho a la Industria de la juguetería.

Vincent se encontraba asistiendo a la prestigiosa Weston College y la visitaba todos los fines de semana.

-Hoy partiré nuevamente, madre.- Dijo Vincent mirando con tristeza las grandes ojeras en el rostro pálido de su madre.-Te enviare cartas todos los días, prometo que no sentirás mi ausencia.

-Quiero que te dediques a estudiar…yo estaré bien, Tanaka me cuida. –Respondió Claudia levantándose a darle un abrazo a su adorado hijo.

Luego de despedir a su hijo, se dedico a recorrer los extensos jardines de la mansión contemplando la brillante luna. No solía salir de la mansión ya que cada lugar le recordaba a él, en especial el verde de los arboles.

-Alguien con su fama y fortuna condesa, no debería salir sola a altas horas de la noche…-Aquella voz logro causarle escalofríos. Asustada busco con la mirada al dueño de esa voz dulce pero aterradora.

-Sal de donde estés…no te tengo miedo…-Respondió Claudia tratando de permanecer tranquila.

Lo siguiente paso todo muy rápido, un agudo dolor en su estomago hizo que bajara la mirada para horrorizada ver como una gran espada la atravesaba.

-El miedo es normal es los humanos…no te sientas menos por sentirlo-Susurro aquella persona en su odio. –El miedo es un instinto que mantiene con vida a las personas, nos indica que debemos y no debemos hacer…-Quito la espada rápidamente y vio como el cuerpo de la condesa caída de un golpe al suelo.

-¿Qui…én eres?-Pregunto Claudia con dificultad, tratando de fijar sus nublados ojos en el rostro de su atacante y se sorprendió al encontrar unos ojos verdes mirándola con asco.- Un..shinigami…

-Así es. –Le respondió inclinándose levemente como saludo.- Soy el encargado de arreglar el desastre que Theo provoco…sinceramente no se qué te vio. No tienes nada especial.

-No se…de quien…ha..hablas…-Murmuro con dificultad mientras escupía un poco de sangre. Era su hora.

-Es cierto. –Dijo el shinigami con un suspiro mientras se acomodaba los lentes. –Su altanería es tanta que jamás da su nombre. Pero te concederé eso, el hombre que tanto amas. Su nombre es Theo James Crevan, un ex shinigami….

-Co..n..que..asi..see…llama…-Luego de tantos años una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de la condesa. Al menos morirá sabiendo su nombre.

-Yo lo admiraba. Era un gran shinigami, al único que se le llamo legendario…y tu lo arruinaste…Lo volviste humano y débil…-Replico con furia mientras volvía a incrustar la espada en el cuerpo de la condesa. –Debiste morir en el incendio. No, no debiste haber nacido nuevamente…

-Aaaaahh!- Grito al sentí como el sujeto movía en forma circular la espada dentro de su vientre.-Mie..tes….yo no…estaba en …su lista…

-Pequeña estúpida! Te dejo vivir 2 veces! Cambio tu fecha de muerte dos veces!-La furia se veía en los ojos del shinigami.-Lo curioso…es que nunca vio su cinematic Record…te libero de la muerte sin juzgarte…lo cual es una alta traición, tanto como no usar lentes.

-Mien…tes…-Escupió con dificultad mientras sentía las lagrimas caer en abundancia por sus ojos. El la había salvado 2 veces…

-Hoy sabia que vendría por ti e intento detenerme…jajajajaja ¿Sabes cómo termino? –Pregunto enterrando una y otra vez la espada en diferentes partes del cuerpo de la condesa, sonriendo por los gritos de esta.- Si piensas que está muerto te equivocas, no lo está…pero no creo que sirva mucho sin sus extremidades derechas jajajajajaja

-Jejeje~~…No deberías hablar de las personas cuando no están presentes~~.-Aquella voz sonó como un eco en el silencio de la noche.

Los ojos de Claudia se abrieron con sorpresa, trato de buscarlo con la mirada pero su cuerpo no daba más, sentía como poco a poco moría. Giro lentamente su cabeza y lo vio.

Apoyándose solo en una pierna y con la ayuda de su gran guadaña, a pesar de que su voz no denotaba cansancio o enfado, su mirada enloquecida más el sudor de su rostro mostraba lo contrario.

-¿Te unes a la fiesta, James? –Pregunto el shinigami mientras quitaba la espada del cuerpo de la condesa y caminaba hacia el legendario.

-No se debe molestar a las damas, Jared…¿No te lo enseñaron?-Pregunto Grim con sus ojos cargados en furia mientras miraba el cuerpo ensangrentado de Claudia.

-No estás en posición de enseñar nada, James. Además esta más muerta que viva…no creo que importe. –Rio Jared antes de lanzarle contra el cuerpo del shinigami legendario. –Estas acabado…


End file.
